¿Embarazada? ¿Yo?
by Saya-chan dattebayo
Summary: No podía creerlo, sencillamente era imposible... ¿cómo podía estar embarazada de la persona que más odiaba? SasuSaku
1. ¿El peor día de mi vida?

**Hooolaaaa, que tal? No sé si os acordáis de este fic, ya lo publiqué hace bastante tiempo pero lo borré porque quería modificarlo… esta versión nueva me gusta más y creo que está todo mejor estructurado (el otro tenía bastante cabos sueltos y no me gustaba como quedaba XP)**

**Pues espero que os guste…**

_**Disclaimer: **_**Naruto y Naruto Shippuden (al igual que sus personajes) no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto, al cual no conozco y por eso no le puedo pedir los derechos XD.**

**Disfrutad!**

* * *

><p><strong>1. ¿El peor día de mi vida?<strong>

Apreté las manos sobre mi pantalón vaquero, arrugándolo algo mientras tragaba saliva. En mi frente empezaron a aparecer pequeñas gotas de sudor y un nudo se hizo presente en mi pecho… estaba nerviosa, no, más que eso… estaba nerviosísima.

—Todo saldrá bien, Sakura —me dijo Ino mientras posaba una mano sobre las mías mientras me sonreía. Yo intenté devolverle la sonrisa, pero lo único que me salió fue una mueca de preocupación.

No podía creer que estuviera en esta situación. Todo parecía ilógico y estúpido, totalmente irracional. ¿Cómo pude ser tan inconsciente para que me pasara esto? Realmente me lo merezco, ahora pago las consecuencias por mi inconsciencia y mi gran estupidez.

**Todo empezó haces dos meses, en el instituto…**

—¿Cómo dices? —pregunté volteando mi mirada hacia Ino. Mi amiga sonrió de oreja a oreja (de una de esas que son como las de Naruto) y me repitió:

—Naruto me dijo que hoy hay una fiesta en el lago que está al lado de su casa y nos ha invitado a las dos. ¿Vas a venir?

Yo puse cara de pesadez mientras le daba una mordida a la manzana que tenía en mi mano. Realmente no tenía ganas de fiestas, además… estábamos hasta arriba de exámenes, no era conveniente hacer el tonto y pasar de estudiar.

—¿Crees que con los exámenes que tenemos estamos en el tiempo de asistir a fiestas?

—¡Vamos frentona! ¡No te vendría mal distraerte un poco y dejar de lado los malditos libros por una noche! —protestó Ino mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados, cosa que hizo que yo la mirara igual—. ¡Puedo jurar que los libros no te regañarán al día siguiente!

—Eres un caso perdido, cerda… no voy a ir, ve tú —le informé mientras seguía comiendo mi pieza de fruta. Mi amiga rubia infló los mofletes en señal de frustración y me gritó:

—¡No entiendo qué problema tienes en estudiar tanto! ¡Miré antes los resultados y quedaste de segunda, frentona! ¡Y te preocupas por estudiar!

Reaccioné ante sus palabras. ¿Segunda? Después de partirme la cabeza noche y día y estar casi en vela tres días enteros para aprobar ese examen, ¿había quedado de segunda?

—¿Quién fue el primero? —pregunté incrédula, no soy muy fanfarrona, pero estaba segura de que alcanzaría el primer puesto—. ¿Cerda?

Miré como Ino intentaba disimular que no me había escuchado, pero realmente eso se le daba muy mal.

—¡Oh mira! ¡Una mariposa!

Una gota resbaló por mi cabeza y apareció un tic en mi ceja derecha… ¿eh? ¿Era todo lo que se le ocurría decir? ¿Una mariposa?

—Por favor, Ino… —dije mientras suspiraba, definitivamente mi loca amiga era un caso perdido. Ella también suspiró y me miró de reojo para después soltar un nombre:

—Uchiha Sasuke.

Mis tripas empezaron a revolverse en el mismo momento en que Ino lo nombre. ¿Uchiha Sasuke fue el primero de la lista de exámenes?

Mi boca se abrió de la impresión y si la mano dónde sostenía la manzana estuviera sobre mis piernas, esta ya estaría en el suelo… suerte que mi manzana cayó sobre mi falda del uniforme.

Mi pequeño estado de shock desapareció de repente y mi ceño se frunció mientras mi cuerpo estaba siendo rodeado de una tétrica aura oscura, haciendo que Ino me mirara sorprendida.

—¿En serio? —pregunté despectivamente, aunque en vez de hablar, parecía que estaba escupiendo las palabras.

—No es tan malo, Sakura. Aún así quedar de segunda es increíble, en serio —me comentó mi amiga tentando de tranquilizarme, pero no lo daba conseguido. Apreté mis dientes y cogía de nuevo mi pieza de fruta para acabar de una maldita vez de comerla.

Nunca fui muy competitiva, y me habría quedado algo desanimada si alguien hubiera quedado en primer lugar en vez de yo, aún así no me habría importado… ¡pero estamos hablando de Uchiha Sasuke! ¡Ese estúpido descarado con cara de ángel que adora meterse conmigo! ¡No puedo permitir que ese bastardo me humille aunque sea en algo tan simple como los exámenes!

Ahora que lo pensaba, desde el inicio de la secundaria ni él ni yo nos llevamos muy bien. Siempre discutíamos, aunque fuera por algo mínimo.

—¡Buf! —resoplé molesta e Ino solo me sonrió nerviosa. De repente, sentí una mano en mi hombro haciendo que me sobresaltara.

—¡Eh, tranquila! —me dijo una voz eufórica y divertida. Me di la vuelta y vi a mi amigo rubio hiperactivo, sonreí en cuanto le miré… Naruto.

—¡Hola Naruto! —saludó Ino eufórica mientras abrazaba a su ex-novio. Arqueé una ceja en cuanto les miré, a pesar de que habían terminado su relación hace apenas dos semanas, se llevaban de maravilla.

—Sakura-chan, vas a venir a la fiesta de hoy, ¿verdad? —me preguntó Naruto con los ojos convertidos en estrellitas, haciendo que una gota resbalara por mi cabeza. Suspiré y le miré con el ceño fruncido.

—Naruto… ¿no sé sabías que estamos hasta arriba de exámenes? ¡Y tú lo único en lo que piensas es en fiestas! —gruñí mientras le señalaba haciendo que se encogiera en el sitio—. ¡Deberías estudiar más!

—Sí bueno… al menos Naruto no saca unas notas impresionantes, pero lo suficiente para aprobar—dijo una voz que hizo que mi cara de pusiera de un color azul, demostrando el odio que le tenía a esa voz o, mejor dicho, al dueño de esa voz—. Al menos él no se mata a estudiar y, al final, queda segundo en los exámenes…

Me giré rápidamente y vi a ese "chico", ¿en realidad debería llamarle así?

"**¡Shaa! ¡Sakura! ¡Deja de hacerte la estrecha y reconoce que el bastardo Uchiha está buenísimo!"**

¡Pft! ¡Te odio Inner!

—¿No es así, Haruno? —me preguntó mientras ponía una sonrisa encantadora con la que cualquiera chica se derretiría… pero yo no soy cualquiera chica por lo que opté por mandarle una mirada asesina.

—Tú… —le susurré tenebrosamente haciendo que Naruto e Ino retrocedieran con el miedo, dejándonos a mí y al bastardo ese allí.

—Tranquila Haruno, ya verás que si te esfuerzas podrías ser un cuarto más inteligente —susurró Sasuke con una sonrisa mientras ahogaba un bostezo con su mano derecha. Una vena palpitó en mi frente y grité:

—¡Ve a joderle la vida al otro, Uchiha!

—Hm… —miró con una sonrisa tenebrosa, haciendo que le mirara extrañada—. ¿Qué tal si te jodo a ti… pero de otra manera?

Un gran rubor cubrió mis mejillas… pero de la rabia. No se podía ser más grosero y sinvergüenza que ese malnacido.

—¡Eres un…!

—¡Eh teme! —gritó Naruto acercándose con el ceño fruncido y, de paso, interrumpiéndome—. ¡No seas tan cabrón con Sakura-chan! ¿Quieres?

—Lo que tú digas.

Miré hacia Ino, quién tan solo observaba al Uchiha bastante sorprendida por lo que había dicho. Sin embargo, pronto me miró y se acercó a mí.

—Ne Sakura, ¿te había contado sobre el tío bueno de la clase de al lado?

Una gota resbaló por mi cabeza mientras que Naruto soltaba una risita divertida por lo bajo… esta Ino, ¿cuándo cambiará?

—Te refieres a Sabaku no Gaara, ¿verdad? El que vino nuevo este año —informó Naruto—. Es un tío majísimo, ¡me cae genial! Le he invitado a la fiesta, ¿sabías?

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Ino con los ojos brillantes—. ¡Eres mi dios Naruto, te amo!

—Yo también pequeña —dijo mi amigo poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza rubia de mi amiga haciendo que yo suspirara con un tic en el ojo… parecían dos hermanos donde el mayor le había hecho un favor importante a la hermanita menor.

—Y hablando de nuevo de la fiesta… ¡Sakura-chan, tienes que venir! —me volvió a insistir Naruto, haciendo que el tic de mi ojo se acentuara más.

—¡No! ¡Y punto!

—Déjala Naruto —dijo el niñato Uchiha—, si no quieres ir a la fiesta que no venga… es una amargada antipática y antisocial.

—¿Quieres pelea, Uchiha? —grité al mismo tiempo que una gran vena empezaba a palpitar en mi frente y le señalaba dándole a entender que me dirigía a él. Me miró de reojo y gruñó:

—Señalar es de mala educación.

—¡Mira quién habla de educación!

Naruto suspiró y yo miré hacia él en ese momento. Mi amigo clavó sus ojos azules en mí, fulminándome con la mirada… uy, peligro… tenía la sensación de que al final iría a esa estúpida fiesta.

…

¡Bingo! ¡Como era de esperarse, el idiota de mi amigo rubio me convenció para ir a su fiesta! ¿Puedo ser más idiota en este momento?

"**¡Shaa! Ya eres bastante patética por ti sola, así que…"**

"_¡Vuelve a tu rincón!" _le grité a mi Inner, como la odiaba. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Quién me mandaría crearla?

—¡Ya llegué! —dije entando en mi casa. Mi madre me recibió con una sonrisa en los labios.

—¡Bienvenida Sakura! ¿Qué tal te ha dio el día?

—_De perlas… _—pensé sarcásticamente, pero después sonreí y dije—. Como siempre, sin mucha novedad…

—Ah, ya veo —dijo mientras cogía una maleta… era verdad, mi madre hoy se marchaba de viaje de negocios.

—Mamá… —la miré haciendo un puchero, se tenía que marchar por bastante tiempo y yo no quería quedarme sola. Ella me sonrió en modo de disculpa y susurró:

—Lo siento mucho Sakura… pero desde que tu padre murió tengo que trabajar mucho para poder mantenernos a las dos ¿entiendes? Te prometo que haré lo posible para venir cuanto antes.

Bajé la mirada por lo que dijo de mi padre. ¿Quién iba a decir que el hiperactivo y jovial Haruno Akito moriría en un accidente de tráfico? Ya hacía bastantes años que mi padre había muerto, pero realmente no nos dábamos acostumbrado a su ausencia. Suspiré con pesadez mientras ponía una pequeña sonrisa melancólica, mi padre era el hombre más importante para mí y para mi madre, eso seguro.

Me acuerdo que justo después de morir mi padre entré en una pequeña depresión y dejé de hablar con los demás, incluso con Ino, que ya era mi amiga desde la infancia. En esos tiempos fue cuando le conocí a él: Naruto. Era tan parecido a mi padre, tan alegre e hiperactivo como él. Quizás fue por eso que empecé a verlo como alguien muy especial en mi vida, es como si mi padre me hubiera enviado a Naruto para que no me sintiera mal.

—Bueno Sakura… ¡yo tengo que irme! Volveré en cuanto pueda, ¡te lo prometo! —me dijo con una sonrisa mientras ponía las maletas en el taxi que la esperaba fuera de casa—. ¡Te dejé un sobre con dinero encima de la mesa de la cocina! ¡Y si te sientes sola siempre puedes llamar a Ino o a Naruto para que te hagan compañía! ¡Adiós!

—¡Adiós! ¡Cuídate! —me despedí de ella, viendo el taxi donde iba alejarse cada vez más.

Bajé la mano con la que me despedía en cuanto el automóvil desapareció y volví a dar otro suspiro mientras entraba en mi casa.

—_A saber por cuánto tiempo tendré que estar en casa sola… sin nadie… _—pensé bajando la mirada mientras entraba en mi habitación, dejando mi cartera encima de la cama y me senté en la silla que había enfrente del escritorio… la verdad es que ni ganas tenía estudiar.

…

La música llenó mis tímpanos y tuve que alejarme de los altavoces que había en ese sitio. Bien, había que decir que las fiestas organizadas por Naruto son las más conocidas por el instituto, obviamente por ser siempre de las mejores.

Tenía que reconocer que mi mejor amigo tenía un talento innato para este tipo de cosas, organizar fiestas era su punto fuerte.

—_Organiza muy bien las fiestas… pero cuando se trata de estudiar, se organiza peor que una polilla… _—pensé con una gota en la cabeza mientras miraba la bebida que tenía en mi mano.

—¡Eh Sakura! ¡Pareces tensa! —gritó Ino mientras ponía un brazo alrededor de mis hombros—. ¡Relájate! ¡Viniste a divertirte! ¿Recuerdas?

—Cierto… y yo puedo darte la diversión que quieras —dijo una voz en mi oído, haciendo que me estremeciera del susto al notar su aliento sobre mi oreja.

—¡WA! —grité del susto cuando lo oí, me giré para comprobar que fue Uchiha Sasuke el que me hizo eso. ¿Cómo no? Fruncí mi ceño y gruñí—. Uchiha…

—¿Qué ocurre, princesa? ¿No te gustó? —preguntó burlón mientras me miraba con una sonrisa. Puse una expresión más relajada, pero seguía con mi ceño fruncido:

—¡No me llames princesa! Bastardo… es mejor fingir que no existes.

—Como quieras… disfruta de la fiesta, Haruno —me susurró ese niñato repelente perdiéndose entre la enorme multitud (me pregunto aún de dónde Naruto saca tanta gente).

—_Mientras no aparezcas todo estará bien _—pensé mientras cerraba las ojos y asentía ante lo que pensaba.

Naruto apareció de la nada y gritó:

—¡Sakura-chan! ¡Cuánto me alegro de que hayas venido!

Sonreí en cuanto le vi.

—Después de lo que me insististe… ¿cómo no iba a venir?

Naruto siempre me ponía de buen humor. Tan amable y cariñoso, además con esa actitud de no desanimarse nunca y de no rendirse jamás… realmente lo adoro, le tengo mucho cariño. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿cómo pudo hacerse amigo de un bastardo como Uchiha Sasuke? Me acuerdo que le pregunté una vez, pero no me acuerdo que me había contestado.

—No te preocupes por el teme, yo me encargué de decirle que no se acerque a ti —me sonrió, haciendo que yo asintiera con una sonrisa aún mayor… sí, Naruto era muy especial.

—¡Jo! —protestó Ino acercándose a nosotros con los mofletes hinchados, como una niña pequeña haciendo un puchero. Yo levanté una ceja, ni me había dado cuenta de que antes se había marchado.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Naruto cuándo llegó junto nosotros. Ella apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro (cosa que hace cuando se deprime) y murmuró:

—Sabaku ha pasado de mí. ¿Es que no ve lo buena que estoy o qué?

Una gota resbaló por mi cabeza y la de Naruto… esta Ino.

Yo sonreí mientras daba un trago a mi bebida, era alcohol pero… ¿qué podía pasarme por beber un día? En ese mismo momento, no me di cuenta del desastre que eso desencadenaría.

…

Estaba claro que había algo que me dolía a horrores en ese momento: la cabeza. ¡Mierda! ¿Quién me mandaría beber tanto? Y lo peor de todo: ¡no me acordaba de nada!

Abrí mis ojos en un intento de saber qué había pasado, pero mi cabeza seguía pesada y me dolía.

—_¿Dónde… estoy? _—me pregunté mentalmente mientras miraba impresionada el lugar.

Era una habitación acogedora y muy especiosa. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un suave color azul pálido y las cortinas que cubrían los enormes ventanales eran de color azul oscuro, al igual que las sábanas tapaban mi ahora desnudo cuerpo.

Un momento… ¡¿desnudo?

Me incorporé rápidamente intentando disimular el dolor de cabeza que me había dado esa reacción tan brusca, pero realmente me fue imposible ignorarla y me agarré la cabeza… ¡nunca en mi vida volvería a beber! ¡Lo tenía clarísimo!

"**¡Shaa! ¡Eso te pasa por ser tan estúpida, querida Sakura!"**

"_¡Vuelve a tu rincón y no salgas!" _le grité con furia a Inner, ¿por qué siempre decía cosas que me hacían sentir peor? ¡Yo no la creé para eso!

—Hm… —gruñó alguien detrás de mí. ¿Alguien? ¡¿Alguien?

Giré mi cabeza lentamente y vi a la última persona que esperaba: Uchiha Sasuke…

Pude jurar que el grito que eché fue el más desesperado de mi vida.

…

La cara de Uchiha Sasuke era todo un poema, no podía ver la mía pero podía jurar que también lo era. Nos quedamos mirando con sorpresa el uno al otro mientras las imágenes de la noche anterior aparecían en nuestra cabeza.

Nos emborrachamos, nos acercamos el uno al otro (¡mierda!) y al final… ¡sexo desenfrenado en casa de Uchiha! ¡¿Soy idiota o qué me pasa?

—¿Qué… demonios haces aquí? —preguntó aún con la sorpresa latente en su cara. Mi ceño se frunció mientras me mordía el labio inferior, tenía ganas de llorar… ¡era como la peor de mis humillaciones el que estuviera en esa situación!

—Jugando al pin-pon.

Me parece que prácticamente escupí las palabras mientras él fruncía el ceño y me miró con los ojos entrecerrados… al parecer se había acordado ya de lo que pasó ayer en la noche.

Me di la vuelta y dije secamente:

—Ponte de espaldas que me voy a vestir. _¡Maldita sea! ¡Es la mayor humillación de mi vida!_

…

Tiré mis llaves encima de la mesa del comedor mientras me sentaba en una silla. Coloqué mis codos encima de la mesa y escondí mi cabeza entre mis brazos.

Aún no podía creer lo que había pasado. ¿Le había entregado mi virginidad a ese bastardo engreído? Realmente no puedo creer que eso hubiera pasado, ¡incluso si fuera con Lee me sentiría más tranquila! No es que Lee sea un mal chico, pero era un poquito (bastante) pesado.

No me entraron ganas de llorar. Realmente pudo haberme pasado algo peor, pero aún así me seguía deprimiendo un poco.

—_Soy idiota… ¡una completa y maldita idiota! _—pensé mientras golpeaba mi cabeza contra la mesa del comedor.

"**¡Shaa! ¡Eso lo sabe todo el mundo, querida Sakura!"**

"_¡Qué vuelvas a tu rincón!" _le gruñí, ¡pero cómo me desesperaba!

En ese instante el teléfono sonó, haciendo que un respingo me sobresaltara. Me levanté de la silla y me dirigí a él mientras miraba el reloj de la pared… era sábado y eran las nueve de la mañana, ¿quién llamaría a esta hora?

—¿Diga?

—Hola Sakura, ¿te desperté? —la voz de mi madre sonó al otro lado del teléfono, en cierto modo su voz era muy tranquilizadora. Sonreí y contesté:

—No, estaba medio despierta así que… no pasa nada, de todos modos tengo que estudiar.

—Bueno, me alegro que te esfuerces tanto… pero no olvides que también es necesario que descanses —me advirtió con tono de regaño. Sonreí mientras asentía y mi madre empezó una cháchara ella sola, como siempre.

Suspiré y bajé la cabeza cuando colgué. ¿Y ahora que se supone que hacía? ¿Debería preocuparme por algo como esto? Fruncí el ceño y levanté la cabeza. ¡No! ¡Olvidaría esto! ¡No tiene sentido preocuparse por algo así! ¡Puedo manejarme perfectamente sola! Además… ¡no ha sido más que eso, solo sexo sin sentimientos ni nada por el estilo!

¡Decidido! Olvidaré por completo lo ocurrido…

…

Después de un mes creí que las cosas empezarían a mejorar, ya había pasado tiempo y tendría que estar todo más tranquilo.

Durante ese tiempo conocimos a Hinata Hyuuga, nueva este año (al igual que Sabaku no Gaara, al que por fin le vi la cara y hay que decir que la cerda no tiene mal gusto). Al parecer Naruto ha puesto el ojo en ella y no para de coquetear con ella de una manera muy tierna, y Hinata siempre le responde con una tímida sonrisa. ¡Realmente hacen una linda pareja!

—Naruto nunca coqueteó conmigo así… —sonrió Ino mientras comía un pastelito. Yo le devolví la sonrisa y miré como Hinata se reía ante las tonterías que le contaba Naruto.

—Hacen una linda pareja —comenté, vi como Ino asentía.

—¡Wa! ¡Ramen instantáneo! —dijo Naruto con una sonrisa mientras abría su preciado ramen. Por un momento miré la comida y un pequeño retortijón se hizo presente en mi estómago, haciendo que me extrañara. A mí me gusta el ramen, no tanto como a Naruto, por eso no entiendo el motivo de porqué reaccionar así al ver eso.

El olor del ramen llegó a mis fosas nasales e inspiré… un momento, ¿desde cuándo el ramen tenía un olor tan penetrante? El retortijón que tenía se hizo más grande mientras que sentí unas ganas inmensas de vomitar… ¿por qué?

No pude aguantar más y me levanté y salí corriendo, seguro que los demás se quedaron sorprendidos… pero es que no podía aguantar más, tenía que ir al servicio.

Cuando llegué al baño me alegré de que no hubiera nadie y entré en el primero que encontré y cerré la puerta, pero no con seguro. Cuando me calmé después de vomitar, suspiré y tiré de la cadena. Cerré la tapa del wáter y me senté encima mientras tapaba mi rostro con las manos.

Esto no podía estar pasándome a mí. No puede ser que… ¡me negaba a creer que estuviera embarazada! ¡Era estúpido! Sin que pudiera evitarlo un pequeño sollozo se me escapó.

—¿Sakura? ¿Eres tú? —preguntó Ino al otro lado de la puerta mientras daba unos pequeños golpecitos. Me sequé las pequeñas lágrimas que estaban a punto de caer por mis mejillas y susurré:

—Pasa Ino… la puerta está abierta.

Ella entró y me miró con preocupación. Antes que de que dijera nada, se acercó a mí mientras me abrazaba, yo lo agradecí internamente… necesitaba sentirme reconfortada de alguna manera.

—¿Qué ha pasado? Cuéntamelo…

Después de una pequeña conversación allí en el baño, le acabé contando todo lo que ocurrió el día de la fiesta. Cuando acabé mi relato, Ino me miró sorprendida… ¿cómo no estarlo?

—Ya hace dos semanas que debería haberme venido e período y ahora… ¿náuseas? ¿Acaso no son síntomas de embarazo? —pregunté temerosa, mi voz sonaba mucho más quebrada de lo que quería, pero realmente mi voz no podía tener otro tono.

—No saques conclusiones precipitadas, frentona… si quieres ir al ginecólogo…

—No… ni se te ocurra —le dije cortante. Ella frunció el ceño y me replicó:

—¡Tienes que ir Sakura! ¡Nunca sabrás que te pasa si no lo compruebas!

Resoplé con cansancio y me levanté de la tapa del wáter, pero no me quedé allí quieta sin hacer nada.

—Pero… ¿y si me dicen que estoy embarazada? ¡Y del bastardo Uchiha! ¡No quiero ni pensarlo! —finalmente exploté y las lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por mis mejillas, no sabía ni como sentirme, era como un torrente de emociones que me atacaba y no supiera cómo reaccionar ante él.

"**¡Shaa! ¡Venga Sakura, tú no eres así! ¡No te deprimas!"**

Sonreí levemente mientras me secaba las lágrimas… hasta mi Inner me animaba.

—Tranquila Sakura, no pasa nada… yo estaré a tu lado. Y Naruto seguro que también lo estará, recuerda que te quiere mucho —me animó Ino con una sonrisa. Yo le sonreí y susurré:

—Ino… muchas gracias.

…

La verdad es que ya no me quedaban esperanzas. Notaba un pequeño bulto en mi barriga tras pasar otro mes. No era muy grande, de hecho nadie lo notaba a excepción de mí.

Las náuseas seguían, pero ahora había empezado algo más: los antojos. Tenía ganas de comer lo que fuera: helados, dulces, frutas… ¡incluso pizza! ¡Qué nunca me había llamado especialmente la atención! Y, a todo esto y como me temía, la regla seguía sin bajarme.

Finalmente decidí hacerle caso a Ino y fui al ginecólogo acompañada por su madre, Chiyako Yamanaka. Ino decidió venir con nosotras porque me había prometido que estaría a mi lado, apoyándome, pasara lo que pasara… realmente la cerda es muy buena amiga, en serio.

**Y es así como regresamos a la actualidad…**

Solté un suspiro de impotencia, tenía ganas de que me llamaran de una maldita vez.

—Escucha cariño, tienes que tranquilizarte, no te angusties antes de tiempo —me dijo una hermosa mujer de cabello negro y ojos azules: Chiyako, la madre de Ino.

Intente sonreír de nuevo, pero me fue imposible… ¡estaba tan nerviosa que era imposible!

—Es que es demasiado obvio, es imposible que sea otra cosa… —contesté mientras bajaba la cabeza, ¡realmente me sentía mal!

—Sakura Haruno —llamó la ginecóloga mientras me miraba con una sonrisa, invitando a pasarme. Me levanté del asiento con las piernas temblorosas y me dirigí hacia donde estaba ella. Me miró con compresión al verme temblando—. ¿Es la primera vez que vienes aquí?

Asentí mientras bajaba la mirada… ¡podéis llamarme patética, pero estaba muy nerviosa!

—No te preocupes —me dijo la ginecóloga con una sonrisa amable mientras posaba una mano sobre mi hombro—. No te haré sentir incómoda.

Sonreí mientras entraba. Di un último vistazo hacia atrás antes de cruzar la puerta y vi a Ino alzando el pulgar en señal de apoyo… yo le devolví el gesto. No sabía cómo agradecerle todo lo que me estaba apoyando.

Estuve varios minutos allí dentro, no sabría decir con exactitud cuántos. Me perdía en mi mundo a cada momento haciendo que la mujer que me atendía tuviera que llamarme la atención varias veces… menos mal que era comprensiva y no me regañaba.

Al final salí de la consulta con una mirada sombría… ¡dios mío! ¡Qué mal día estaba teniendo!

—¿Cómo te fue Sakura-chan? —preguntó Chiyako mirándome fijamente a los ojos, aunque Ino parecía más preocupada que su madre ya que me miraba aún más fijamente que Chiyako.

Suspiré sonoramente y contesté:

—Tengo que esperar unos minutos a que vengan las pruebas…

Ino hizo que me sentara en una silla y me dijo:

—Pues tranquilita ¿eh? No quiero paranoias tuyas por el momento.

Sonreí levemente ante lo que decía y Chiyako y ella estuvieron intentando animarme, pero estaba muy nerviosa y, cómo no, asustada. En unos minutos la ginecóloga me llamó y, por petición mía, permitieron que Ino y Chiyako me acompañaran a por los resultados.

—Bueno Sakura… si son buenas o malas noticias lo veré en tu reacción —me comentó la ginecóloga mientras abría una carpeta donde tenía los papeles—. Estás embarazada y de dos meses…

El grito de horror y de espanto que eché se escuchó por todo Konoha, seguro.

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y bien? Creo que quedó pasable, ¿si? Esto lo veré si me dejáis reviews, son mi alimento (?) Sí, lo son! XD<strong>

**Espero de verdad que os haya gustado el capi, a ver si puedo modificarlo pronto y traeré más capis! Así que si no os importa dejarme un review… soy muy glotona y necesito de mi alimento (?) **

**Ok, olvidad eso! XD Sayo y cuidaos mucho! Que la fortuna os sonría!**

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Hablando cara a cara

**Holaaa, como estáis? Espero que bien, me tardé un poco, pero me costó algo el capi... escribirlo desde el punto de vista de Sakura es agotador =_= pero creo que me quedó bien! ^-^ **

**Principalmente este capi no quería hacerlo desde ningún punto de vista, pero sentí que debí hacerlo. Bueno, ya dejo de marearos para dejaros el capi! XDD**

**_Disclaimer: _Naruto y Naruto Shippuden (al igual que sus personajes) no me pertenecen... para que luego diga que no aviso eh? XD**

**Disfrutad!**

* * *

><p><strong>2. Hablando cara a cara<strong>

Embarazada… era la peor situación que podía pasarme. Me lo esperaba, pero al parecer no me había preparado mentalmente lo suficiente para que una profesional sobre este tipo de cosas me lo dijera tan claramente.

Me sentía en ese momento de una forma que no sabía definir con exactitud. Era como si Uchiha, con una sonrisa macabra, me hubiera rociado con gasolina para después prenderme fuego con una cerilla mientras yo permanecía allí de pie, convirtiéndome en cenizas.

—_Mi vida acabó… me voy a morir… _—pensé al mismo tiempo que me recostaba en el sofá de mi casa mientras unas rayitas azules de depresión recorrían mi cara.

Era la peor situación que me podía haber pasado… ¿he sido acaso tan mala para que la vida me castigara así? Realmente no sabía que contestar.

"—Tienes que decírselo a Sasuke, Sakura…"

Las palabras de Ino retumbaban en mi mente, como un tambor haciendo redobles. ¿Cómo se supone que iba a decirle a ese desgraciado que era el padre de mi hijo o hija? Además… ¡ya habían pasado dos meses! ¡Por dios, solo me faltaba un mes para saber el sexo del bebé!

Puede que estuviera hecha un manojo de nervios y tal, pero tenía una cosa muy clara… no iba a abortar. Era algo que tenía clarísimo, me sentiría como una asesina al matar a ese ser que estaba creciendo dentro de mí. Era una persona después de todo, le faltaban siete meses para acabar de formarse, pero era un ser vivo, una parte de mí.

Sonreí con melancolía ante eso… una parte de mí. Esas palabras eran de mi padre, las recordaba perfectamente.

"—Mi pequeña Sakura, tú siempre fuiste y serás una parte de mí, siempre…"

Me levanté del sofá y me dirigí hacia el estante que estaba cerca de la entrada. Miré hacia las fotos y vi en una de ellas a mi madre mucho más joven, a su lado estaba yo con siete años siendo abrazaba por un hombre de cabello azul oscuro y ojos verdes, exactamente igual que los míos: Haruno Akito, mi padre.

En esos momento él sabría como animarme, quizás me regañaría un poco, pero él sabría cómo controlar la situación y como contárselo a mi madre sin que se pusiera más histérica de lo normal.

Un lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla y empecé a sentir miedo, mucho miedo… ¿y si cuándo llegue a tener el bebé, él me odia? ¿Y si me dice que no querría haber nacido? ¿Y si no soy una buena madre? Tenía miedo de que mi bebé llegara a odiarme por no tener una familia como es debido, o porque nació de una manera no-deseada. Tenía tanto miedo…

"**¡Shaa! Anímate Sakura, todo saldrá bien…"**

"_Gracias"_

Me parece que ya sé porque creé a Inner.

…

Mis piernas temblaban como si fueran gelatina mientras miraba en dirección a Uchiha Sasuke. Suspiré con pesadez, no sabía qué hacer… estaba segura de que él ya se había olvidado de todo, aunque desde aquel día que nos habíamos acostado, él no me había vuelto a hablar, ni siquiera para molestarme.

De repente, una mano se posó sobre mi hombro haciendo que me sobresaltara y miré hacia atrás rápidamente… cuando vi que era Ino, me relajé inconscientemente. Tampoco sabía porque me estaba poniendo tan nerviosa, pero eso realmente ahora no me importaba.

—Por tu cara dudo que estés muy convencida para decírselo —me susurró mi rubia amiga seriamente—, pero creo que entiendes que debes hacerlo.

¡Oh! ¡Vaya si lo entendía! ¡Por supuesto! Vamos a ver, Uchiha Sasuke era la persona que más odiaba en este mundo (bueno, también odiaba con toda mi alma a Orochimaru-sensei, nuestro profesor de biología, que me había suspendido injustamente una vez cuando en realidad tenía un gran DIEZ en el examen que hice, pero eso ya es otra historia), pero dejando a lado ese odio, me parece justo que él tenga que saber que dejó embarazada a una chica.

—Ino —murmuré mirando hacia otro lado, sin mirarla—, no estoy segura de decirlo. En realidad no me importa que no lo cuide, pero es que no me siento capaz de ir allí y decirle que estoy embarazada como si estuviera hablando del tiempo.

Mi amiga suspiró detrás de mí y sacó su mano de mi hombro. Se puso a mi lado y dijo:

—Tiene derecho a saberlo.

—Lo sé —respondí rápidamente—, pero no es tan fácil… Ino, es la persona que más odio.

—¿Estás segura? —me preguntó, haciendo que yo la mirara sorprendida. ¿Qué insinuaba? ¿Qué el bastardo Uchiha me gustaba o algo por el estilo?—. Por tu cara veo que no me has entendido. Lo que yo quise decirte, es que si es verdad que en realidad lo odias, quizás es una persona irritante con una personalidad muy difícil de llevar y tú, al no poder aguantarlo, piensas que lo odias.

Me quedé impactada con la declaración de Ino, tengo que admitir que nunca había visto las cosas de esa manera y no me había puesto a pensar a cuanto llegaba mi odio sobre el Uchiha. Suspiré mientras ponía una mano en mi frente, estaba empezando a dolerme la cabeza y… ¡genial! ¡Ahora tenía ganas de comer uvas! ¡Estúpidos e irritantes antojos!

—Iré —dije con tono firme, tenía que dejarme de las niñería de "no puedo hacerlo" e ir y plantarle cara contándole en qué estado me encontraba. Ino me miró sorprendida, pero después me sonrió mientras me dedicaba una mirada de apoyo, haciendo que yo también sonriera.

Hice todo lo posible para que mis piernas pararan de temblar y cogí aire para después expulsarlo… allá voy. Me puse a caminar con paso firme, como si no estuviera nerviosa mientras que mi ceño iba ligeramente fruncido, dando a entender que iba segura de mi misma… lástima que por dentro no estuviera así.

Me planté justo detrás de Uchiha y puse rígida mi mandíbula… realmente estaba nerviosa. Suspiré de nuevo y solté lo más segura posible:

—Uchiha…

Él se puso rígido y se giró rápidamente, mirándome con sorpresa… al parecer no esperaba que empezara a hablarle después de tanto tiempo sin dirigirnos la palabra.

—¿Sakura? —soltó de repente—. ¿Qué es… lo que quieres?

Pude notar que también estaba incómodo, la situación que habíamos vivido para mí, por lo menos, no era de chiste y pude comprobar que para él tampoco lo era. Pero no entendía cómo es que él estaba incómodo si había tenido infinidad de mujeres en su cama y luego las miraba como si nada… vamos a ver, yo solo había sido una de muchas. ¿Qué problema tenía?

—Tengo algo importante que decirte —dije rápidamente, si las palabras me salían a mayor velocidad antes acabaría con esa tortura—, es sobre lo que pasó en…

—Realmente no tenemos nada de qué hablar —me dijo con un tono áspero y tosco que odié—. Así que date media vuelta y déjame en paz…

Vale, eso me había sentado mal. Yo iba con la mejor intención del mundo a contarle sobre mi embarazo y él me manda a freír puñetas incluso antes de escucharme. ¡Increíble!

—Es algo importante y… delicado —eso último lo dije en un susurro pequeño, pero él fue capaz de escucharme y me miró confundido—. Verás, hay algo que ocurrió y… yo…

Me atasqué. No supe seguir. No sé si fue por pánico o por algo más, pero definitivamente me había atascado y no sabía cómo decírselo.

—Mira —gruñó con tono de desprecio—, no tengo tiempo para tus gilipolleces.

Una oleada de ira me invadió por completo… ¿mis… gilipolleces? ¿Había oído bien? ¿Ese idiota dijo… mis gilipolleces?

"**¡Shaa! ¡Sakura, pártele la cara! ¡Es un bastardo inútil y desgraciado! ¿Cómo se atreve a decir eso?" **

Ante lo que dijo mi Inner, tuve que contenerme aún más para no golpearle.

—Mis… gilipolleces… —gruñí, ¡es que aún no podía creer lo que dijo! ¡Era un tema delicado y el muy capullo en vez de ayudarme, lo hacía todo más difícil!

—¿Eh?

—Acaso… —solté, pero después me enfurecí y grité a todo pulmón—. ¿ACASO TE PARECE QUE ESTAR EMBARAZADA DE TI ES UNA GILIPOLLEZ?

Estaba tan enfadada que no me había dado cuenta en dónde estábamos Uchiha y yo, por lo que tampoco medí la capacidad de mi grito ni hice mucho esfuerzo por controlar mi enfado. Tan rápido como acabé de gritar eso, un sentimiento de arrepentimiento vino a mí al ver que todos los alumnos (y algún que otro profesor) nos miraban fijamente y sin atreverse a decir ni una mísera palabra.

Bajé la mirada con sorpresa, no podía creer que hubiera sido tan estúpida como para gritar a los cuatro vientos que estoy embarazada y, para peor, de Uchiha Sasuke… ese maldito desgraciado que estaba tan sorprendido que no se atrevía a contestar ni reaccionar.

Levanté la vista y recorrí el lugar con algo de miedo por ver lo que dirían. Vi a Ino mirarme sin palabras mientras agarraba el brazo de Gaara, que al parecer estaba escapando de ella y me miraba con la boca abierta; un poco más a la derecha estaban Hinata y Naruto, ella estaba totalmente atónita y Naruto… del mismo modo.

—¿Embarazada? ¿De mí? —preguntó con la cara totalmente desencajada. Me habría reído a carcajadas si le hubiera visto hace unos meses por alguna situación que no me incluyera a mí… pero es distinto, esta situación sí que me incluye, y no es gracioso, para mí por lo menos era un asunto serio—. ¿Y cómo sabes… que es mío?

Bajé un poco más la mirada y respondí muy bajo:

—Porque era virgen… ¿te parece suficiente razón? No me he acostado con nadie más después de ti, no soy como tú…

Él me miró por un momento, pero después frunció el ceño mientras bajaba la mirada y apretaba los puños… estaba hecho un lío y, para ser sincera, no me extraña.

—Estás… pensando en abortar ¿no? —me preguntó de repente, al parecer tenía un rastro de esperanza en sus ojos esperando a que yo dijera que sí. Abrí mis ojos impresionada al escuchar esa barbaridad, porque sí… para mí abortar, era una barbaridad.

—Espero que estés bromeando… es mi bebé, ¡no pienso abortar! —le grité mientras me enfurecía más y mis ojos se humedecían… ¡ya empezaban los cambios emocionales!

—¿Vas a tener ese bebé? —preguntó Sasuke sin poder creérselo mientras me miraba fijamente a la cara—. Sakura, ambos sabemos que tú no quieres tenerlo. Si no tienes dinero para abortar, yo te lo doy, pero… ¿qué pretendes teniéndolo?

Mi vista se volvió oscura y mis ojos empezaron a reflejar el odio que le empezaba a tener a él y a sus estúpidas e irritantes palabras.

—No pienso abortar… ¿se puede saber cuál es la parte que no has entendido? —tras decir eso, él se quedó mudo, al parecer no sabía qué decir—. Ya sabía que tú no querrías hacerte cargo del bebé pero… al menos te pedía un poco de apoyo, nada más… pero ni eso.

Me di la vuelta inmediatamente, no quería verle más la cara, ese día ya había tenido suficiente. Llevé mi mano hacia mi barriga y la acaricié inconscientemente, después me puse a caminar lejos de ese cretino… porque eso es lo que era: un cretino.

…

—¿Quieres algo de comer Sakura-chan? ¿Te traigo algo? Si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, tan solo dímelo, ¿vale? —me preguntó Naruto mientras se sentaba delante de mí muy preocupado, le agradecí esa preocupación pero… ¡sentí que me agobiaba!

—Naruto… ¡cálmate! ¡Está embarazada, no inválida! —soltó Sabaku mientras hacía que mi amigo rubio se tranquilizara. Miré sorprendida al pelirrojo, pero solo me sonrió mientras me guiñaba el ojo, yo no pude evitar sonreír ante eso, era un chico muy simpático.

—Oye, que te veo… nada de miraditas a mi amiga embarazada —gruñó Ino mientras miraba mal a Gaara—. ¡Supuestamente estoy intentando conquistarte! ¡No puedes coquetear con Sakura de esa manera!

—Si no coqueteaba con ella, además… ¡te dije que no quiero salir contigo! ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que repetir?

Naruto y yo nos reímos al ver que Ino empezaba a hacer lo posible para convencer a Sabaku para que saliera con ella. Hinata los observó con una sonrisa tímida, pero estaba segura de que le causaba gracia la situación.

—Gracias por todo chicos pero yo… ahora me encuentro un poco mareada, así que es mejor que vaya descansar a casa —les dije mientras cogía mi cartera y me levantaba del asiento.

Naruto se sobresaltó y gritó:

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Aún te encuentras mal! ¿Quieres que haga algo por ti? ¡Si puedo hacer algo, lo que sea, dímelo!

—Que sí, ya me lo dijiste… y lo que necesito ahora es que te calmes —le dije mientras suspiraba, ese chico quería acabar conmigo, no encontraba otra razón por lo que está tan pesadito.

—Vaya, al parecer Uchiha no ha vuelto a aparecer —dijo Sabaku, creo que en su voz había algo de desprecio al pronunciar el apellido del cretino ese—. No entiendo cómo puede estar con la conciencia tranquila después de todo lo que dijo.

—Te acostumbrarás —gruñó Ino mientras fruncía el ceño, al parecer ella también estaba enfadada con Sasuke-baka—. Siempre me pareció un estúpido… pero ahora aún más.

—Bueno pues… entonces yo me voy, podéis estar tranquilos, estoy bien —dije esto último para Naruto más que para los demás, se notaba que se iba a sobresaltar de nuevo. Me despedí de ellos y me dirigí a mi casa… estaba cansada y me sentía algo agotada… después de todas las emociones que viví en el día de hoy no me extrañaba para nada.

…

—¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Qué significa esto, Sakura? —preguntó mi madre mientras miraba las notas y después me miraba a mí. Me encogí y susurré:

—Lo siento mamá… el examen era muy difícil y no estudié lo suficiente.

—¡Por supuesto que no estudiaste! ¡Eso se ve! —gritó al mismo tiempo que me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—Vamos Ayako, la niña solo tiene siete años… ¡no me digas que quieres que sea la primera de su clase y esté encerrada todo el día en casa estudiando! ¡Ella también tiene derecho a estar con sus amigos y divertirse! —exclamó mi padre con una sonrisa y agitando su mano para intentar que mi madre se tranquilizara… cosa que funcionó.

Siempre me sorprendió como mi padre era capaz de tranquilizar el enfado de mi madre con unas pocas palabras. Sonreí cuando él me miró y también lo hacía… realmente adoraba a mi padre.

—Pero… —dijo esta vez mirándome—, no puedes descuidar tus estudios por salir con tus amigos, mi pequeña. ¡Tienes que estudiar más! —me advirtió con una sonrisa. Yo asentí mientras sonreía… mi padre era increíble.

Él estiró sus brazos y me cogió, poniéndome en sus piernas mientras me abrazaba.

—Y como castigo… ¡cosquillas! —dijo mi padre mientras empezaba a hacerme cosquillas. Empecé a retorcerme de la risa, intentando que se apartara de mí.

—¡Papá, no! ¡Para ya! —le grité mientras seguía riéndome al sentir que seguía haciéndome cosquillas.

Mi madre nos observaba con una sonrisa tierna, la verdad es que si yo estuviera en su lugar tampoco podría evitar hacerlo.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente al tener ese recuerdo. Sonreí. Al parecer los buenos recuerdos que conservaba de mi padre aún permanecían en mi mente y los recordaba con claridad.

No sabía con exactitud porqué pensaba tanto en él, creo que es porque quería refugiarme en su recuerdo, ya que él siempre me apoyó.

Me incorporé para levantarme de la cama, realmente no podía seguir durmiendo por mucho más tiempo… seguro que por la noche no doy pegado ojo. Miré hacia el despertador y vi que eran las cuatro de la tarde.

—¿Cómo? —pregunté sorprendida—. ¿Ya es tan tarde? Pero… ¿cuánto he dormido?

Suspiré con pesadez. Ahora, para rematarme, tenía hambre… de estofado. Bajé la cabeza deprimida… ¡bienvenidos queridos antojos! ¡Tenía tantas ganas de comer un buen estofado hecho por mi madre!

"**¡Shaa! ¡Pero mamá no está aquí, Sakura!"**

"_Ya lo sé… ¡y para de intentar deprimirme!"_

Sí, ya estaba suficientemente deprimida para que llegara Inner y me deprimiera más. Me senté en mi cama y sentí mi estómago gruñir. Me sonrojé un poco, pero después sonreí mientras acariciaba mi barriga… la verdad es que estaba empezando a amar esa criatura que estaba en mi interior, una parte de mí y…

—… de ese desgraciado. Menudo padre te ha tocado, ni siquiera quiere verte… siento que vayas a nacer en estas circunstancias —susurré mientras me ponía de pie.

—_¿Vas a tener ese bebé? —preguntó Sasuke sin poder creérselo mientras me miraba fijamente a la cara—. Sakura, ambos sabemos que tú no quieres tenerlo. Si no tienes dinero para abortar, yo te lo doy, pero… ¿qué pretendes teniéndolo? _

¿Qué pretendía? ¡Fácil! ¡Solo quería que mi hijo no pagara por mi estúpido error! ¿Era suficiente razón? Bajé la cabeza de nuevo mientras bajaba las escaleras de mi casa… no sabía cómo reaccionar ante las palabras del bastardo Uchiha, aún me afectaban demasiado. No le estaba pidiendo que se hiciera cargo de él, ¿tanto le costaba apoyarme en esto?

—Al parecer sí… —susurré mientras me disponía a preparar… hm, ¿estofado?

…

El día siguiente fue lo que yo considero normal. Bueno… eso pensaría si no fuera por todas las miradas que recibía. Me sentí muy incómoda e intenté ignorarlas pero… ¡vamos, quién ignoraría eso!

Cada mirada que percibía me dedicaba a hacer que dejaran de verme enviándoles una mirada asesina made in Sakura. ¿Quién se creen que son? ¡Al menos podrían disimular algo!

"**¡Shaa" ¡La gente ya no tiene respeto por los demás!" **dijo mi Inner algo cabreado.

"_Por una vez estoy de acuerdo contigo" _pensé mientras suspiraba.

Entré en el aula algo abochornada y enfadada, me seguían incomodando esas miradas pero la culpa era mía… ¡me sentía tan estúpida de haberle gritado al Uchiha que estaba embarazada!

—_¿En qué estaba pensando? _—me reproché mentalmente—_. Realmente ese bastardo saca lo peor de mí…_

Naruto me miró en cuanto me senté en mi sitio y se acercó:

—¿Cómo estás, Sakura-chan?

—Estoy bien Naruto, pero lo primero que se dice cuando se ve a una persona por la mañana, es buenos días —le contesté para intentar tranquilizarle. Al parecer funcionó, porque se relajó y puso una sonrisa mientras exclamaba:

—Pues… ¡Buenos días!

Sonreí al mirarle, realmente se parecía tanto a mi padre.

Me sobresalté cuando la puerta del aula se abrió de repente. Todas las miradas dejaron de clavarse en mí para ir a la persona que acababa de entrar por la puerta: Uchiha Sasuke. Tragué saliva al ver que su pelo tapaba sus ojos negros, realmente le daba un aspecto tenebroso.

Levantó la vista cuando dirigió su mirada hacia mí y yo solo pude fruncir el ceño. Pero entonces lo analicé mejor… parecía como si no hubiera dormido bien: tenía unas ojeras marcadas y sus ojos parecían cansados y fatigados, además de su expresión floja y decaída. Me quedé extrañada al verle así, ¿cómo es posible que esté en ese estado?

Se acercó a mí con pasos lentos pero firmes y yo tan solo me quedé quieta en mi asiento, esperando a que él llegara. Naruto se apartó de allí y se sentó en su asiento, al parecer no quería meterse y yo en el fondo se lo agradecía… si mi amigo rubio se metiera en el medio, quizás las cosas acabarían peor.

Cuando estuvo frente a mí me miró fijamente y yo también le miré, no iba a flaquear ante él, tampoco es que tuviera motivos para hacerlo. Vi como cogía aire y de repente, gritó a todo pulmón:

—¡ME HARÉ CARGO DEL BEBÉ TE GUSTE O NO! ¡Y LO HAGO PORQUE YO QUIERO, NO POR PENA! ¡QUE TE QUEDE CLARO!

Todos nos quedamos con la boca abierta a más no poder… pero yo les ganaba a todos. En este momento me sentía peor que nada… es decir, ¿me gritaba porque yo le grité a él? ¡No puede ser! ¡Este tío realmente quiere acabar conmigo!

Abrí y cerré la boca varias veces, pero no salió ni una mísera palabra. Estaba tan aturdida que no podía reaccionar bien.

—Bueno —dijo con una sonrisa y más calmado, parecía que había renacido—, gracias por escucharme… Sakura.

Me recuperé de mi shock en cuanto él se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a su asiento. Una vena se formó en mi cabeza y apreté los dientes con furia.

Ino, ¿te acuerdas cuando dijiste que en realidad confundía que lo odiaba con que solo me irritaba? ¡Pues retíralo! ¡Porque realmente ODIO A UCHIHA SASUKE!

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y qué tal? Creo que quedó un poco soso, no sé O.o bueno, pero el caso es que puse todo mi esfuerzo y al fin lo terminé! XDD<strong>

**En el próximo capítulo pondré porque Sasuke decidió hacerse cargo del bebé, así que lo pondré desde el punto de vista de Sasuke o desde el mío... quien sabe, como me sienta más cómoda!**

**Quería agradecer a: lobalunallena, vivs-chan, Ama Amaya-chan, edniiitahhh, Nan, Citrus-Gi, alinasalmen, Besty Uchiha-Song Hyo Woonk, thekimy17, aniyasha, aRiEILa95, StefaniaSchmerz, Bella-uchiha1, Eiko23, sweetmaxi 18, Albii-chan, Yos, AkimeMaxwell, SaKu-14 y sakurita-joey-uchiha.**

**Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, os adoro! *o***

**Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, así que... sayo! Cuidaos mucho y que la Semana Santa (o lo que queda de ella XD) os beneficie!**

**¿Reviews?**


	3. Motivos impulsivos

**Hola! Sí, lo sé, me tardé... =-= pero mi inspiración se fue por el retrete, en fin! XDD Este capi está descrito desde el punto de vista de Sasuke, aquí se explica el porque se hizo cargo del bebé! Bien, disfrutad!**

* * *

><p><strong>3. Motivos impulsivos<strong>

Confundido. Totalmente confundido. Así es como me encontraba y no sabía otra palabra más clara para poder describirme. ¿Embarazada? ¿He dejado a una chica embarazada? Vale, esto ya se ha convertido en un problema y realmente gordo.

Suspiré desganado mientras iba caminando a mi casa. Después de los gritos de Haruno en el descanso para "informarme" sobre su supuesto embarazo, no me quedaron ganas de ver la cara de estúpidos que se les quedaron a los profesores y a los demás alumnos… que estupidez.

Entré en mi casa y di un sonoro portazo para cerrar la puerta. Itachi me miró extrañado, pero cuando vio mi cara de cabreo, no dijo nada y volvió al salón a hacer a saber qué cosa.

Tiré mi cartera en algún lugar de mi habitación y me senté en la cama, observando claramente el lugar donde Sakura había estado acostada el día que se despertó en mi cama… ¡joder! ¡Eso había sido el mayor problema de mi vida! Y creo que el de ella también.

¿Cómo coño voy a hacerme cargo de un bebé y a tan temprana edad? Solo soy un niñato malcriado, lo reconozco, pero sé cuando tomar decisiones importantes… aunque esta vez no fuera así. Mi primera reacción contra la confesión de Sakura fue pedirle que abortara… ¡no podía tener ese bebé! Es decir… ese niño, mi hijo… ¿Mi hijo?

Me impresioné sobre lo que pensé… ¿le había pedido que… matara a mi hijo? ¿Cómo puedo ser tan miserable? Le había dicho que matara a nuestro bebé, sin más, sin importar sus sentimientos, tan solo pensando en mí. Soy un maldito egoísta y un ególatra, no merezco menos que pudrirme en el infierno.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza y empecé a gritar como un desquiciado mientras me jalaba de los pelos. ¿Me había vuelto loco? ¡Probablemente! ¡Ya no sabía ni que pensar!

—Antes no te pregunté nada, pero ahora mismo veo que estás como un loco a punto de quitarte el pelo, y creo que hay métodos más cómodos como cortárselo o simplemente, raparte —sonó una voz algo curiosa.

Miré algo sorprendido a mi lado y vi que mi hermano estaba apoyado en la puerta de mi cuarto mirándome con una sonrisa algo burlona… para qué mentir, seguro que parecía sacado de una escena de película de risa barata.

—Aniki… —murmuré algo sorprendido, pero después suspiré mientras quitaba las manos de mi cabeza y acomodaba un poco mis cabellos despeinados. Él se inclinó para mirarme y preguntó:

—¿Qué ocurre, Sasuke?

¡Ahí estaba! Era cuestión de tiempo que alguien me preguntara qué coño me pasaba. Lo miré algo asustado, ¿cómo sería su reacción? Creo que tendría cualquiera menos alguna buena. Es decir… él era mayor que yo por cinco años y no había dejado embarazada a una chica y teniendo hijos por ahí (al menos que yo supiera, claro), pero de repente su hermano menor se convierte en padre antes que él y, para más, adolescente… ¿qué clase de película estúpida y dramática es esta?

—Hay algo que pasó —respondí desviando la mirada para que no verle a la cara, lo que le iba a contar creo que le va a afectar. Noté que soltaba un suspiro con sarcasmo y espetó:

—Sí, eso ya lo vi al ver como casi te quedas calvo al intentar quitarte el pelo.

Unas rayas azules de depresión recorrieron mi cara ante esa respuesta, aunque claro, tampoco podía esperar oír otra.

—¡No es nada de importancia! D-de verdad… —acabé diciendo mientras bajaba la cabeza y miraba hacia Itachi… rayos, quedé como un niño pequeño frente a él. Vi claramente como mi hermano mayor abría los ojos con sorpresa y exclamaba:

—¡Qué demonios te pasa! ¡Acabas de tartamudear y eso solo puede significar que pasó algo grave! ¿Acaso alguien te violó?

—¡¿Qué estupideces estás diciendo? ¡Piensa antes de hablar! ¿Quién iba a violarme? ¿Lee? ¡No seas ridículo! —le grité furioso. Es que vamos a ver, una cosa era que se pusiera histérico pensando en qué demonios me pasaba, y otra que saltara con estupideces así.

—Bueno, ¿entonces qué demonios pasa? —me preguntó alzando una ceja sin entender la situación, la verdad es que yo también estaría confundido en su lugar.

Bajé la cabeza en cuanto noté que me seguía mirando fijamente, sin apartar la vista de mi… mierda, eso me ponía solo más nervioso, no es como si pudiera acabar soltándole que dejé embarazada a una chica que supuestamente me cae mal y con la que me meto todos los días de mi vida, sonaba hasta irreal… aunque no fuera más que la pura verdad.

—Verás… pasó algo y… yo… —joder, me comportaba como una auténtica chica enamorada y estúpida, ¿cómo es posible que me esté comportando así y con mi hermano? ¡Maldita sea!—. Dejé embarazada a una chica…

Silencio. Por un momento pensé que nada más decirle eso, Itachi se iba a sorprender y después a gritarme de todo, pero no pasó nada.

Levanté la cabeza para mirarle y vi que Itachi estaba mirándome como si nada, como si le hubiera dicho que mañana llovería porque lo vi en la televisión… no, entonces estaría más afectado. Alcé una ceja en señal de no entender cómo era posible que se lo tomara tan bien aunque aún no había pronunciado ni media palabra.

—¿Itachi?

Pareció reaccionar con eso. Abrió un poco la boca y por un momento pensé que era para decirme algo, pero rápidamente vi como abría la boca lo máximo que podía y se me quedaba mirando con sorpresa… esa era la reacción que estaba esperando de un principio.

—Sasuke… ¿estás consciente de lo que acabas de decir? —me preguntó sorprendido mientras me miraba de igual modo—. ¿Cómo es que dejaste embarazada a una chica? ¡Estás mal de la cabeza!

Ahí estaban sus regañinas, en cierto modo me las esperaba. Se iba a enfadar conmigo y se iba comportar como mamá, después se calmaría. Supuestamente pasaría de él, como en todas las ocasiones, pero esta vez tenía motivos para enfadarse.

—Itachi, fue un error… ni siquiera me acuerdo de cómo acabamos en esa situación —dije mientras intentaba que entendiera que no había sido mi intención dejar embarazada a Sakura—. Además, ella no me mentiría en esto, no es que nos llevemos precisamente bien…

—¡Por encima con una chica que no te cae bien! ¿Tienes alguna sorpresa más, Sasuke? —preguntó mi hermano mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

Fruncí el ceño por un momento y lo miré mal, tampoco era necesario que me reclamara así las cosas, comprendo que hice mal pero también pudo tener ese error él, ¿o no?

—Ya está bien Itachi, ¡no fue mi intención dejarla embarazada!

—¡Solo faltaba que fuera tu intención!

—Además, ¡me acabo de enterar hoy! ¡Me lo dijo en el descanso! —le reclamé. Itachi me miró por un segundo y preguntó:

—¿Y qué le dijiste?

Esa pregunta me dejó paralizado y sin ganas de decir nada más. Bajé la cabeza con el ceño fruncido, le había dicho que abortara porque pensé que era lo mejor, no me daba cuenta de que solo estaba pensando en mí.

—Le dije que abortara —solté mirando fijamente a mi hermano.

De repente sentí un enorme dolor en mi cabeza y empecé a lloriquear, ¿por qué cojones Itachi golpeó mi cabeza con su puño? Le miré sin entender y le pregunté con la mirada porque había hecho eso, no quería recibir otra por abrir la boca.

Él tan solo permanecía con una mirada fría que me heló la sangre, la verdad es que a la única persona que le tengo más respeto y miedo después de mi madre, es a mi hermano… después está mi padre.

—Eres un gilipollas —me dijo seriamente, haciendo que lo mirara sorprendido por lo que me había llamado—. ¿Te parece normal decirle eso a una chica? Si realmente os llevabais mal, da las gracias de que al menos te hubiera dicho que tenía un hijo tuyo. No la conozco, pero a lo mejor no estaba pidiendo que te hicieras cargo del bebé, ¿o sí?

—_Ya sabía que tú no querrías hacerte cargo del bebé pero… al menos te pedía un poco de apoyo, nada más… pero ni eso._

Me quedé paralizado por un momento, era cierto, no me había pedido que me hiciera cargo del bebé, de hecho ya intuía que no tenía ni la más mínima intención de hacerme cargo de él.

En cierto modo me sabía mal por Sakura, ella tenía que hacerse cargo de ese bebé, pero yo no iba a hacerme cargo de él, era una locura tenerlo. Miré a Itachi por un momento, que permanecía con el ceño fruncido y de brazos cruzados, quizás esperando a que yo dijera algo.

Parpadeé por un instante y susurré:

—No me haré cargo de ese bebé…

—Te creería sino te conociera —murmuró Itachi mirándome a los ojos—. Pero te conozco demasiado.

—¿Qué insinúas?

Pero Itachi no respondió, salió de allí dejándome solo y confundido.

…

—_Espero que estés bromeando… es mi bebé, ¡no pienso abortar!_

La voz de Sakura retumbaba en mi mente, como si un cura estuviera repitiéndome una y otra vez sobre Dios… ¡como si ese pringado del cielo existiera realmente! No quiero ofender la religión de nadie, pero soy ateo al 100 % y no me avergüenzo de ello.

Me senté al estilo indio en mi cama y me puse a pensar en por qué demonios pensaba tanto sobre todo lo que ocurrió esa mañana en el instituto. Había dejando una chica embarazada, bien, ese era el problema de todo y luego… ¿qué? ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer ahora?

Gruñí algo que ni yo mismo entendí y después eché un suspiro desganado… no tenía ganas de nada, ni siquiera de comer. Miré hacia un puno inexacto de mi cama y seguí meditando. ¿Acaso debería olvidarme de esto? ¿Hacer cómo si no me hubiera dicho nada? Vamos a ver, no quería hacerme cargo del bebé… ¡pero era hijo mío! ¿De verdad iba a ignorarlo?

—_¡Estúpido Itachi! ¡Seguro que solo dijo eso para confundirme! _—pensé mientras me enfurecía, pero después bajé la cabeza.

¿A quién pretendía engañar? Yo me acerqué todo borracho a Sakura picándola para que no parara de beber, yo la había llevado a mi casa, yo la había llevado a la cama… el estúpido soy yo y solo yo.

Solté un pequeño suspiro y empecé a balancearme en mi cama como cuando era pequeño y me ponía nervioso, al parecer las viejas costumbres nunca cambian. Vamos a ver, ¿qué se supone que debería hacer?

—_Esto es absurdo, no lo dará cuidado ella sola, es imposible _—pensé mientras fruncía el ceño—_. Además, tengo que reconocer que es muy torpe, seguro de que nuestro pobre hijo sale algo traumado._

Me apoyé en el respaldo de mi cama y puso una mano sobre mi frente, empezaba a dolerme la cabeza.

—Se me parte la cabeza —susurré mientras cerraba mis ojos—. Ella… no lo dará cuidado sola, es demasiada responsabilidad para… una sola persona…

—No lo dará cuidado sola… ¿eso no te dice algo?

Me sobresalté y miré hacia delante, encontrando a mi hermano mirándome con seriedad. Yo me limité a mirarle sorprendido.

—¿Eh? ¿Ahora te encargas de espiarme, Itachi? —pregunté algo molesto por la supuesta "intrusión" en mi cuarto de mi hermano, pero a él no le importó en lo más mínimo.

—Claro que no, venía a decirte que vinieras a comer algo… no puedes quedarte sin comer por muy confundido que estés —dijo mientras me miraba fijamente. Por mucho que me fastidie, sé que tiene razón.

Me levanté de la cama, algo confundido por las palabras que me acababa de decir mi hermano.

—_No lo dará cuidado sola… ¿eso no te dice algo?_

No, nada de nada.

…

La verdad es que fue mala idea comer. En cuanto acabé, sentí unos retortijones en mi estómago y al final acabé vomitándolo de camino a mi cuarto. Maldita sea, el embarazo parecía que lo tenía yo y no Sakura… aunque me pregunto por un segundo como estará.

Me acuesto en mi cama boca arriba, observando con total atención el techo blanco. ¿Cómo haré el día siguiente cuando llegue al instituto? La mitad de las miradas estarán en mí, la otra mitad, en Sakura; de eso estoy completamente seguro.

La verdad es que el día se me estaba pasando muy lento y, para ser sinceros, es como si algo me estuviera torturando lentamente, haciendo que me sienta cada vez peor. Había algo que no entendía, me deprimía y bastante y no dejaba de darle vueltas a todo lo que estuviera relacionado con Haruno Sakura y el bebé que estaba llevando en ese vientre.

Seguía con esa esperanza de que todo fuera una broma, pero era inútil mantenerla, sabía que no me mentía, sus ojos verdes no me mentían, se veía claramente. Además, para colmo, ella no es el tipo de chica que hace ese tipo de bromas. Pero bueno, sabía que no mentía, ese era el punto en el que me debía centrar, porque al no mentir, eso significa que hay bebé; y si hay bebé… significa que hay problemas. Hurra, es para celebrarlo.

—_Esto es demasiado confuso, si sigo así me volveré majara en cualquier momento _—pensé mientras mordía mi labio inferior y me acostaba de lado en mi cama… empezaba a dolerme la cabeza.

—_No lo dará cuidado sola… ¿eso no te dice algo? _

Las palabras de Itachi retumbaron en mi mente. La verdad es que la anterior respuesta es que no me había dicho nada con eso, pero ahora tenía mis dudas y no sabía porque, al parecer esas palabras tenían más sentido ahora que hace unos minutos.

—_No quiero hacerme cargo del bebé, pero… ella no lo dará cuidado sola, así que… _—pienso mientras me llevo una mano hacia mi cara. Entonces lo entiendo, entiendo todo lo que me había querido decir Itachi.

—_No me haré cargo de ese bebé…_

—_Te creería sino te conociera —murmuró Itachi mirándome a los ojos—. Pero te conozco demasiado._

Por supuesto, quería hacerme cargo de ese bebé, solo que mi tonto orgullo podía conmigo y no era capaz de admitirlo. Y así fue hasta que llegó la hora de la cena, no lo admitía para nada, lo sabía, pero no quería reconocer que quería hacerme cargo de mi hijo, el futuro niño o niña que se estaba formando en el vientre de Haruno Sakura.

Cuando me dirigía hacia mi cama para dormir, me quedé mirando fijamente la almohada sin decir nada. Finalmente me ruboricé levemente y pensé:

—_Será mejor que lo consulte con la almohada, a ver qué pasa…_

…

El día siguiente me levanté mal, no dormí nada bien por la noche y, como pensaba, consultar con la almohada fue una pérdida de tiempo… no me había dicho nada, aunque es completamente comprensible sabiendo que es un objeto inerte.

Mis ojeras estaban bastante marcadas, se veía de lejos que dormir era algo que no había hecho esa noche. Bostecé nada más mirarme al espejo y vi lo demacrado que parecía. La verdad es que ya había tomado una decisión y no estaba dispuesto a volver hacia atrás, lo tenía decidido y punto.

Bajé las escaleras y fui hasta la cocina para desayunar, aunque si soy sincero, no tenía mucha hambre. Itachi se sorprendió al verme así, pero después pude ver que ponía una sonrisa de medio lado, una sonrisa burlona.

¿Ah? Con que le hace gracia ¿eh? ¡Será cabrón! En fin, al final cuando acabé de desayunar hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no devolverlo… ¡genial! Lo sigo pensando, ¿el embarazado soy yo o Sakura?

Me dirigí al instituto sin prisa, sé que voy mucho más tarde de lo normal, pero en ese momento no me importa. La verdad es que ahora importa muy poco ser discreto o no, las miradas de todos van a estar en Haruno y en mí toda la santa mañana y los próximos días, hasta que se aburran… espero que sea pronto.

Por ese motivo, cuando abrí la puerta de la clase todos dejaron de mirar a Sakura para mirarme a mí. Me dirigí a mi asiento y dejé con algo de brusquedad mi cartera sobre mi pupitre, y después me dirigí hacia Sakura.

Naruto estaba con ella, pero cuando vio que me acercaba se alejó hacia su asiento… mejor si no quería intervenir, sabía cómo era. Cuando estuve frente a ella la miré seriamente, ella también lo hizo. Nos quedamos un rato así, mirándonos a los ojos… en ese momento no pude evitar pensar en lo verdes que eran sus ojos, me gustaban.

Pero no era momento de pensar en eso, cogí aire y lo solté, tenía que gritarlo, ya que ella me había gritado a mí.

—¡ME HARÉ CARGO DEL BEBÉ TE GUSTE O NO! ¡Y LO HAGO PORQUE YO QUIERO, NO POR PENA! ¡QUE TE QUEDE CLARO!

Todos nos miraron con la boca abierta de par en par, pero después empecé a escuchar murmullos en el fondo, empezando a cuchichear sobre nosotros. ¿Qué más daba ya? ¿No éramos ya objetos de cotilleo durante los próximos días? Pues entonces, ya no importaba.

Sakura abría y cerraba la boca varias veces, intentando decir algo, pero no salía nada de su boca. Sonreí mucho más calmado, es como si hubiera renacido, como si me hubiera quitado un enorme peso de encima.

—Bueno, gracias por escucharme… Sakura —dije.

Me di la vuelta y me senté en mi asiento, oyendo como los murmullos y cotilleos aumentaban. Sabía que con esto, ella me iba a odiar más, pero se lo merecía por haberme gritado de esa manera.

Es como dice el refrán: ojo por ojo, diente por diente… y grito por grito.

Continuará…


	4. Confesiones precipitadas

**Holaaa! Lo siento, no quería tardar tanto, pero como dije... escribir desde el punto de vista de Sakura es un poco... agotador =-= al menos para mí! Espero que os guste el capi, prometo que el siguiente va a ser más emocionante, este me salió bastante mal en mi opinión! o¬o así que no seáis duros conmigo, vale? TwT**

**Y bueno, os dejo con el capítulo 4! voy avanzando poco a poco! XDD**

**_Disclaimer: _El día en que Naruto me diga que tuvo cuatro hijos con Hinata, ese día me pertenecerá, mientras tanto... pertence a Masashi Kishimoto! XDD  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>4. Confesiones precipitadas<strong>

Mi pie empezó a golpear el suelo con furia mientras esperaba a la salida a Uchiha Sasuke. Aún tenía el ceño fruncido y estaba completamente furiosa con ese idiota con cara de ángel… ¡él muy anormal gritó que quería hacerse cargo del bebé! ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

Inspira… expira… inspira… expira… vale, por un momento eso me sirvió de relajación. Pero se fue al instante cuando vi a Uchiha salir por la puerta, mucho más tranquilo y bastante más relajado que la mañana… ¡pues se va a enterar!

—Ah, estás ahí —dijo mientras veía cómo me acercaba. Apreté los dientes mientras aumentaba el ritmo de mi caminata y, después, alcé mi mano y darle una cachetada en toda la cara. Él se quedó paralizado y por un momento pude oír un "Oh" general de todos los presentes al ver lo que acababa de hacer.

—¡No piensas con la cabeza! ¿Verdad? —grité totalmente alterada—. ¡Eres un completo estúpido!

—¡Ahora qué te pasa! ¡No me digas que ya está con cambios de humor!

—¡Basta! ¡No quiero que te acerques por compasión! ¡No necesito lástima! —mis gritos eran altos y toda la escuela estaba pendiente de nuestra discusión, aunque me parece que solo Sasuke era consciente de eso, yo solo estaba metida como una especie de burbuja en la que solo estábamos él y yo… y la idea no me gustaba—. ¡Así que ya puedes volver a ser el mismo mujeriego de antes, que no me importa!

Observé que rodaba los ojos y emitía un suspiro de pura frustración, haciendo que yo lo mirara con algo de rabia… me estaba desesperando.

—Estás armando un escándalo, Haruno —me respondió con voz seca—. Y creo que no te quedó muy claro lo último que te dije. ¿Acaso no grité suficientemente alto que me hago cargo del bebé porque quiero y no por pena? Creo que te perdiste en esa parte.

Un pequeño rubor cubrió mis mejillas y le miré con el ceño fruncido. Cierto, por mucho que me fastidie, Uchiha tenía razón, estaba tan enfadada que ni me había puesto a pensar en lo que me había dicho.

—¿Seguro que es porque quieres? Te recuerdo que ayer me dijiste que tenía que abortar…

—Fue un error —me dijo rápidamente, yo lo miré sorprendida—. No debí decirte eso, no quiero que mi hijo muera.

Le miré un poco dubitativa, pero después de mirarlo bien me di cuenta de que no estaba mintiendo y que no me importaba. Cerré mis ojos por un momento y nos quedamos un rato mirándonos seriamente.

—¿Se lo has dicho?

Entendí perfectamente su pregunta… se refería a si mis padres lo sabían, aunque bueno… en este caso era solo a mi madre a quién tenía que decírselo. Sacudí la cabeza y después le negué rápidamente, dándole a entender que no.

Él me miró algo aliviado, como si le hubiera quitado un peso de encima. Alcé una ceja en cuanto vi su reacción… definitivamente no entendía a Uchiha. Vi que iba a decir algo, pero se calló en cuanto miró a su alrededor, entonces lo entendía… ¡todo el maldito instituto nos estaba mirando!

"**¡Shaa! ¡Menudos maleducados!" **

En cuanto oí a Inner, sentí que una vena empezaba a palpitar en mi cabeza, con cada cosa que decía me enfadaba más… ¿lo hacía a propósito?

—Creo que deberíamos hablar en otro lado… aquí me siento agobiado —me dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba hacia fuera del recinto escolar. Suspiré y solo por esa vez decidí hacerle caso, así que le seguí.

Caminamos un buen rato sin saber exactamente donde pararnos, hasta que él llegó al parque, donde nos detuvimos y nos sentamos ambos en un banco. El silencio empezó a ser incómodo y algo irritante, supuestamente en el instituto nos salían bien las palabras… ¿qué pasaba ahora?

—Tenemos que decírselo a nuestros padres, la verdad es que no voy a esperar nueve meses a que nazca el bebé y se lo presente diciéndoles que es su nieto… me arrancarían la cabeza —murmuró Uchiha con algo de miedo. La verdad es que se me hizo algo gracioso verlo así, por lo que solté una risita y él me miró algo molesto.

—Perdona, no pude evitarlo —le dije mientras ponía una sonrisa, era extraño que me estuviera comportando así y con Uchiha, pero bueno, ya que los dos nos íbamos a hacer cargo del bebé, era mejor llevarse bien.

—Está bien, no pasa nada —dijo de manera despreocupada mientras fruncía el ceño, se notaba que estaba preocupado—. ¿Y tus padres? ¿Cómo se lo dirás?

—Bueno, la verdad es que solo lo tiene que saber mi madre, mi padre murió cuando era pequeña, así que… no es necesario que se lo diga —empecé diciendo, la verdad es que quería tocar el tema de mi padre lo menos posible—. Además, mi madre está de viaje de negocios y no sé cuándo volverá, estoy segura de que vendrá corriendo si es necesario si le digo sobre mi embarazo, pero ella tiene que trabajar.

Cuando acabé de hablar, respiré hondo y después miré a Uchiha. Él me miraba incrédulo, como si no se tragara lo que acababa de decir.

—¡Para! ¡Para un momento! —exclamó sorprendido—. Recapitulemos… tu padre está muerto, por lo que es muy lógico que no esté en tu casa; tu madre está de viaje de negocios y tampoco está en casa, claro, entonces… ¿quién coño está contigo?

Alcé una ceja al ver que se había alterado algo, ¿qué le pasaba? Además, no entendía la pregunta para nada, ¿tenía que haber alguien conmigo? ¡Menudo capullo! ¿Pensaba que no podía cuidarme sola? ¡Tengo 16 años, a punto de cumplir los 17!

—Estoy sola —le solté fríamente. Él me miró aún más sorprendido y me preguntó enfadado:

—¿Estás criando tú sola al niño? ¡Estás mal de la cabeza! ¡Puede pasarte cualquier cosa y no habrá nadie que te ayude!

—¡Uchiha! ¡No tengo nueve años para no saber cuidarme! ¡Voy a cumplir pronto 17 años!

—¡A ver si te enteras! ¡Eres un desastre en todo y pretendes que me quede tranquilo si cuidas tu sola al bebé! ¡Ja! ¡Como si pudiera estar tranquilo! ¡Ahora mismo haces las maletas y te vienes a vivir a mi casa hasta que nazca el bebé! —exclamó mientras se levantaba y cogía su cartera y se la acomodaba en el hombro.

Yo me levanté también y le iba a gritar algo hasta que empecé a asimilar sus últimas palabras. Abrí mis ojos con impresión al procesarlas correctamente y después lo miré incrédula.

—¿Cómo dices?

Él desvió la mirada y contestó:

—Verás, no es que me haga muy feliz que tu sola críes el bebé, puede pasarte cualquier cosa como le puede pasar a cualquiera… estando sola corres riesgo de que le ocurra algo grave.

—¿A qué viene tanto repentino interés por el bebé? —pregunté de nuevo alzando una ceja en señal de no entender nada. Sasuke frunció el ceño y dijo:

—Pasé toda una tarde y una noche en vela pensando en un niño que todavía se está formando en tu vientre… ¿y crees que el niño no me interesa?

—¡De todas formas no me voy a vivir contigo! —grité mientras le señalaba con el dedo. Lo siguiente que vi fue la mirada retadora de Uchiha, pero lo tenía muy claro… no iba a convencerme.

…

Lo siguiente que recuerdo con claridad es que estaba enfrente de la casa de Uchiha cargando una maleta, él llevaba la otra. Sentí que empezaba a dolerme la cabeza y como unas rayas azules de depresión recorrían mi cabeza… el embarazo es espantoso en este aspecto, uno no puede negarse a nada.

Miré la casa (mansión) otra vez y después bajé la cabeza de nuevo, ahora viviría con Uchiha hasta que nazca el bebé, la verdad es que no sé ni cómo pude haber aceptado.

—Hay que entrar —dijo Sasuke algo nervioso—. Seguramente mis padres ya han llegado esta mañana, iban a venir hoy.

Tragué saliva y cerré los ojos con fuerza, demostrando mi nerviosismo. ¿Cómo me mirarían? ¿Qué pensarían de mí? Seguramente creerían que soy una buscona o algo por el estilo. Suspiré y seguí a Uchiha mientras cogía mi maleta, la verdad es que también tenía miedo de que sus padres me echaran de su casa y me dijeran que no querían volver a verme en su vida.

Cuando puse un pie en esa casa me puse nerviosa de nuevo. Dejé la maleta en el suelo y miré a Uchiha esperando a saber qué debía hacer. De pronto, vino a nosotros un chico más mayor, por unos cinco años debía ser, y era exactamente igual a Sasuke, solo que tenía el pelo largo y unas extrañas rayas por debajo de los ojos.

—Aniki…

La verdad es que no era mucha sorpresa saber que era el hermano mayor de Sasuke. En cierto modo, se parecía a él. No sé muy bien cómo ocurrió, pero Sasuke estaba yéndose al salón, quizás a ver si estaban sus padres, y me había quedado sola con el hermano mayor de él.

—Así que… tú eres la chica embarazada, ¿no? —preguntó él mientras me miraba con una ceja alzada. Bajé la mirada algo apenada, me sentía como regañada por alguien que ni siquiera conocía de cinco minutos… ¡que estupidez!

—Sí, me llamo Haruno Sakura —respondí nerviosa, el hermano no parecía muy desagradable a pesar de todo, me pregunto cómo serán los padres, aunque no tardaría en averiguarlo.

—Yo soy Uchiha Itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke… aunque creo que eso es bastante obvio. Te noto algo nerviosa, tranquila… todo va a estar bien, creo que mis padres no serán muy duros contigo, se van a descargar en Sasuke… y eso no me lo pierdo por nada del mundo —acabó diciendo con una sonrisa divertida. Una gota de sudor resbaló por mi cabeza, ¿se comportaban así los hermanos mayores?

En ese momento, oí la voz de Sasuke llamándome para que fuera junto a él. Tragué saliva, allá íbamos, tenía que ser fuerte y enfrentarme a la situación. Tomé aire y fui con el paso más firme que pude encontrar, era hora de conocer a los padres de Sasuke.

…

Uchiha Fugaku para mí era la clara personificación de la frialdad. Esa mirada fría e imponente me llegaba al alma, y no era broma… ¡para no mostrarle respeto a un hombre así! Por otro lado, Uchiha Mikoto era una mujer maravillosa… o al menos eso puedo decir por el mísero minuto que llevo ahí mirándolos. Una sonrisa tierna y cariñosa cruzaba su rostro, aunque en sus ojos había una pequeña duda de porque estaba allí… para no estar confusa, lo estaba hasta yo.

—¿Por qué has traído a esta chica, Sasuke-kun? —preguntó Mikoto con duda mientras miraba a su hijo pequeño. Noté como Sasuke se ponía rígido a mi lado y soltó un suspiro, juraría que era como si estuviera dándose ánimos a si mismo… puede que suene raro, pero por dentro yo también le estaba dando ánimos.

—Veréis… esta chica se llama Haruna Sakura y… —Sasuke se cortó y después volvió a tomar aire, lo soltó al poco tiempo y dijo firme—, la dejé embarazada.

Silencio. Un gran e incómodo silencio se formó en la sala. Empecé a ponerme algo nerviosa y vi que Sasuke estaba a punto de ponerse histérico. Uchiha Fugaku y Mikoto estaban en una especie de estado de shock, creo que sin dar procesado la información que les acababa de llegar.

De repente, todo sucedió tan rápido que apenas me enteré. Uchiha Fugaku se desmayó, seguramente de la impresión, y Uchiha Mikoto golpeó con furia la mesa y gritó:

—¡UCHIHA SASUKE! ¡QUE CLASE DE EDUCACIÓN TE HEMOS DADO PARA QUE VAYAS EMBARAZANDO CHICAS POR AHÍ! ¿EH? ¡RESPONDE HIJO ESTÚPIDO!

—¡No fue mi intención! —intentó defenderse Sasuke.

Me quedé perpleja mirando como el padre de Sasuke permanecía desmayado y Mikoto totalmente furiosa con altas probabilidades de asesinar a su hijo menor. ¿Cómo? Un momento… ¿qué estaba pasando? Sinceramente… no estaba entendiendo nada. Juraría que la situación iba ser al revés (Fugaku se enfurecería y Mikoto se desmayaría), no me esperaba que reaccionaran así… esto demuestra una vez más que las apariencias engañan. No sabía quién era peor… si la madre bipolar de Uchiha Sasuke o mi madre gruñona.

Minutos más tarde…

Itachi y yo estábamos dándole aire al señor Uchiha para que volviera en sí, pero parecía ido y decía cosas como:

—Sasuke… el pequeño… desgraciado… te castraré…

Una gota de nerviosismo y miedo resbaló por mi cabeza, pero después suspiré pesadamente… bueno, si castraba a Sasuke eso ya no sería problema mío.

—Madre mía… no sé que vamos a hacer contigo, Sasuke-kun —dijo Mikoto con el ceño fruncido, después miró hacia Itachi—. ¿Aún no ha despertado?

—Despierto está —contestó el pelinegro mayor mientras miraba a su padre—, pero dice cosas sin sentido… aunque creo que quiere castrar a Sasuke.

—¿Cómo? —soltó Sasuke con horror mientras retrocedía un poco, tenía que reconocer que esa imagen me hizo gracia.

—Bueno, entonces déjale, ya se pondrá bien dentro de poco —dijo Mikoto, después me miró—. Ahora quiero hablar contigo, querida… siéntate.

Tragué saliva algo nerviosa y me senté justo frente a ella, daba gracias de que la mesa nos separaba… me daría miedo que empezara a gritarme de repente sin que nada se interpusiera entre nosotras.

—Dígame —le susurré mientras me encogía un poco delante de ella, la verdad es que era digna de respeto. Oí como suspiraba y me dijo:

—Haruno Sakura… dime pequeña, ¿eres la hija de Haruno Akito?

Me quedé sorprendida al escuchar el nombre de mi padre en los labios de esa mujer. Mi padre tenía un trabajo normal, y estoy segura de que los Uchiha son gente importante… ¿entonces de qué conocía a mi padre?

—Sí, era mi padre… —susurré, pero después bajé la cabeza con tristeza—_. Y lo sigue siendo, pero ya no está conmigo…_

—Lo sabía, tienes sus ojos —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica, lo que hizo que me extrañara más—. ¿Sabes? Conocí a tu padre en el instituto, Akito-kun era mi mejor amigo… fue una lástima su muerte, no pude evitar llorar cuando me enteré… era un gran hombre… Hasta fui al entierro, pero entiendo que no te acuerdas, además… eras muy pequeña cuando murió.

Bajé la cabeza con algo de pena y asentí, la verdad es que no me esperaba que Uchiha Mikoto fuera la mejor amiga de mi padre, ¿quién lo diría?

—Sí.

—Pero bueno, no he venido a hablar de eso —dijo ella mientras me daba una sonrisa bondadosa—. Sasuke-kun me ha comentado que quería que te quedaras aquí… para que te pudiera ayudar en el embarazo y todo lo que desearas, ya que estás sola en casa y no sabes cuándo volverá tu madre… —me susurró mientras me miraba fijamente—. Estoy de acuerdo con él, es mejor que te quedes aquí… además de que me puedes preguntar cualquier duda que tengas y puedo darte algún que otro consejo… tan solo dime, ¿vale?

Asentí mientras daba un suspiro de alivio, menos mal que no me había empezado a gritar como hizo con Sasuke, estaba segura de que no sobreviviría.

—Lo primero que debe hacer es instalarse —dijo Sasuke de repente avanzando hacia la entrada—. Llevaré sus maletas hacia la habitación que hay en el fondo.

—Bien, esa estará bien —dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa—. Es muy amplia y seguro que Sakura-chan se sentirá cómoda en ella. Si tienes algún problema o la habitación no es de tu agrado, tan solo dilo.

—Oh no —le dije algo alterada—. ¡No se preocupe tanto! ¡Ya les agradezco mucho que se preocupen por mí y me dejen quedarme aquí!

—No, tranquila… en el embarazo uno debe estar cómodo, así que haremos lo posible para que estés bien —me dijo Mikoto sonriendo aún. Yo tan solo asentí devolviéndole la sonrisa, les agradecía mucho ese gesto de amabilidad que tuvieron.

…

Dos semanas. Solo faltaban dos míseras semanas para que fuera el tercer mes… y supiera el sexo del bebé. Suspiré hondo, la verdad es que tenía tantas ganas de saber que iba a ser. ¿Niño? ¿Niña? No sabía, pero fuera lo que fuera, tenía ganas de saberlo.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que me había quedado a vivir en casa de los Uchiha y todo iba a las mil maravillas. Eran amables conmigo y se preocupaban mucho por mí. A pesar de su enfado inicial con Sasuke, Mikoto al final se emocionó tanto con el embarazo que pasaba mucho tiempo conmigo, dándome consejos y hablando de cosas del embarazo.

—Dentro de tres meses acabáis las clases ¿no? —nos preguntó Mikoto a Sasuke y a mí, nosotros asentimos—. A Sakura-chan le faltarán solo tres meses para que nazca el bebé. ¿Cuándo sabrás el sexo del bebé?

—Dentro de dos semanas tengo una cita con el ginecólogo para saberlo —le contesté.

De repente, el móvil empezó a sonar en mi bolsillo y lo cogí para ver quién era. Abrí la tapa y contesté:

—¿Diga?

—**¿Sakura? ¿Dónde estás? ¡Estoy en casa y estuve esperando por cuatro horas y no apareces! ¿Estás con Ino?**

La voz de mi madre me dejó paralizada y sentí que el móvil resbalaba de mi mano, pero por suerte pude retener el móvil para que no cayera.

—¿Mamá? ¿Cuándo llegaste?

—**¡Hace cuatro horas! ¿Dónde estás?**

Tomé aire y miré a Sasuke, que permanecía serio mirándome.

—¿Mamá? Mira, te voy a dar una dirección y quiero que vengas… tengo que hablar contigo seriamente —le dije.

…

Mi madre permanecía seria e inquieta frente a mí. Tras darle la dirección no dudó ni cinco segundos en coger el coche y venir hasta la casa Uchiha.

—Pase —dijo Sasuke mientras mi madre lo miraba con duda. Ella avanzó hasta el salón siendo guiada por él y mi madre se paralizó al ver a Mikoto allí sentada.

—Hola Ayako —susurró ella mientras se levantaba y la mirada. Mi madre solo suspiró y dijo:

—Supongo que debería esperar encontrarte aquí, es la casa de los Uchiha después de todo. Pero la duda es porque Sakura está aquí…

—Mamá, siéntate… hay algo importante que Sasuke y yo tenemos que decirte —le dije. Ella se alteró un poco, pero después se sentó en un silloncito que había allí, justo enfrente de mí y de Sasuke, quien acababa de sentarse a mi lado.

—¿Qué ocurre Sakura? ¿Sabes lo que me asusté al ver que no estabas y que no tenías nada de ropa en el armario? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —me preguntó preocupada. Yo tan solo cogí aire y dije:

—Mamá verás… estoy aquí porque no sabía cuando ibas a volver y Sasuke no me quería dejar sola en casa. Lo que pasa es que… estoy embarazada.

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Cómo reaccionará la madre de Sakura? Eso se verá en el próximo capi! XDD no creo que reaccione muy bien! jajajaja Bueno, lo que también os adelanto es que el próximo capi se sabrá el sexo del bebé! que creéis que será? niño o niña? para quien acierte se sortea *redoble de tambores* una Nintendo 3DS imaginaria! (?) estoy loca! XDD pero os la regalo eh? XDD<strong>

**Bueno, os dije que el capi no era de los mejores, pero me esforcé! prometo que el siguiente será más emocionante!**

**Ahora, quería agradecer a: sweetmaxi18, sirone aphrody, Mitchel0420, Albii-chan, aRiElLa 95, Ama Amaya-chan, Mifukai, newfanstars, danny, Rochimena, Yoouarebeautiful, yuki, pame, ATHENEA136 y michelle-chan.**

**Gracias por vuestros reviews! me hicieron mucha ilusión, gracias! :3 aunque no creo que vuelva a hacerlo desde el punto de vista de Sasuke, es más complicado! XDD Bueno, espero que os haya gustado aunque fuera un poquito, mi cerebro está sobrecalentado y en proceso de deterioro! (?) XD Nos vemos, sayo!**

**¿Reviews? :3**


	5. ¿Niño o niña?

**Hola! sí, lo sé... me tardé! XDD pero realmente no tenía ganas de escribir! sí, lo admito y digo la verdad: no me apetecía NADA! ._. pero bueno, como me vinieron las ganas y la inspiración de repente, pues me puse a toda máquina!**

**Sinceramente creo que no me quedó muy bien... así que nada de juzgar eh? que lo hice lo más rápido posible para vosotros! XD bueno, ahora sí... el capi y EL SEXO DEL BEBÉ! sí, sí... sabréis de que sexo es el bebé! :3**

**_Disclaimer: _Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. **

* * *

><p><strong>5. ¿Niño o niña?<strong>

Estoy muy segura de que habéis visto alguna vez una película en donde se da una revelación y se produce un gran silencio incómodo. O, a lo mejor, habéis vivido una experiencia así. Muy bien, pues yo, Haruno Sakura, la estaba viviendo en ese preciso instante.

Mi madre permanecía mirándome… no, no me estaba mirando a mí, estaba mirando a la persona que tenía al lado: Uchiha Sasuke. Lo miraba fijamente, con el ceño fruncido de la confusión y la boca ligeramente abierta. De un momento a otro bajó la cabeza, con un aire sombrío mucho más tenebroso que el mío en cuanto me enfado. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal… juraría que también le pasó lo mismo al chico que tenía al lado mío.

—¿Cuánto tiempo…?

La pregunta de mi madre me cogió desprevenida, pero reaccioné de un momento a otro para obligarme a mi misma a responderle.

—Casi tres meses…

Se notaba a las leguas que el cuerpo de mi madre se había tensado al oír eso salir de mi boca, pero no me extrañaba… si yo estuviera en su lugar, también estaría reaccionando así, o de una manera parecida.

—¡S-SAKURA! —gritó mientras se levantaba, yo me encogí al instante, las regañinas de mi madre siempre me daban mucho miedo, incluso desde pequeña, el único capaz de calmarla era mi padre… pero ahora no estaba ahí—. ¡ES QUE NO SE PUEDE SER MÁS DESCUIDADA! ¡JUSTO CUANDO ME MARCHO DE CASA YA HACES ESTUPIDECES! ¡¿CÓMO PIENSAS LIDIAR CON UN NIÑO A TU EDAD EH?!

Sabía que reñirme de esa manera era algo cruel, que ya estaba suficientemente arrepentida. Bajé la mirada y sentí que mis ojos se humedecían, no lo hacía para darle pena a mi madre, era porque realmente mis cambios de humor eran realmente radicales en esta época.

—¡Ayako, por favor! —exclamó alterada Mikoto y mirando a mi madre algo preocupada—. La niña ya está arrepentida, así que no es necesario ser tan dura.

—¿Acaso crees que solo voy a reñir a mi hija? —soltó mi madre mirando a mal a Mikoto, después volvió la mirada a Sasuke, una mirada realmente dura—. ¡TÚ TAMBIÉN TIENES LA CULPA NIÑATO DESGRACIADO! ¡COMO TE ATREVISTE A DESVIGAR A MI HIJA!

Un gran sonrojo trepó hacia mis mejillas al oír a mi madre decir algo así. Bajé la cabeza con vergüenza, pero la cara de Sasuke era de puro terror, como si estuviera viendo a su próximo asesino y no pudiera evitar que le linchara.

—¡N-No fue a propósito! ¡Como si realmente quisiera ser padre a tan temprana edad! —soltó Sasuke, intentando excusarse, pera la mirada de mi madre era tan fría que helaba a cualquiera.

—¡Eso no es excusa! ¡Ahora mi hija tiene que cargar con un embarazo por la irresponsabilidad de ambos! —mi madre llevó una mano hacia su frente y se tambaleó un poco, sentándose de nuevo en el sillón. Respiró cansada y yo le miré algo preocupada. Se esforzaba mucho en su trabajo para que no nos faltara nada a ambas, además… dijo que había llegado hacía tres horas, seguramente estaba cansada.

—Mamá… estás cansada, cuando descanses ríñenos todo lo que quieras, ¿vale?

Intenté que no se sintiera mal, pero era inevitable en esta situación. Ella frunció el ceño y después me sorprendí al ver que relajaba su expresión, mostrando que sus ojos estaban rebosantes en lágrimas.

—Lo lamento, Sakura… realmente no sé cómo tratarte —decía ella conteniendo el llanto, yo no podía más que sorprenderme al oír lo que decía—. Soy una madre horrible, tu padre era el único que hacía el esfuerzo por entenderte, pero yo… tan solo pienso en trabajo y no te he dedicado mucho tiempo, soy… de lo peor, estuviste sola este tiempo y ahora intento hacer el papel de madre, no sirvo para esto.

Me levanté rápidamente y cuando llegué junto a ella la abracé. No quería que mi madre pensara eso, desde que mi padre no estaba nos habíamos distanciado algo, cierto, pero era porque ella necesitaba trabajar para poder mantenernos… era algo que no podía evitar.

—Mamá… no te preocupes, por favor —le dije mientras unas lágrimas se deslizaban por mis mejillas, no solo los cambios de humor me hacían sentir extremadamente vulnerable, sino que esta situación me provocaba bastante melancolía—. Eres una buena madre, yo nunca he dicho lo contrario. Te esfuerzas demasiado por mantenernos a las dos, eres admirable mamá. A pesar de que papá murió, tú no dejaste derrumbar y seguiste adelante, porque sabías que era pequeña y necesitaba protección, y tú me la ofreciste en todo momento. No vuelvas a decir que no sirves para ser madre, ¡no vuelvas a decirlo!

Escuché que mi madre lloraba con más fuerza y yo apreté mi abrazo, quería que se sintiera reconfortada, mi madre había sufrido incluso más que yo por pérdida de Haruno Akito, no merecía ser tan dura consigo misma.

…

Mi madre descansó ese día en la casa de los Uchiha, al día siguiente se fue a casa y me dejó allí, ya que solo había venido por unas cosas para marcharse otra vez. No sé si fue porque nos sinceramos o algo, pero nuestra relación era mucho más fluida. La verdad es que me sorprendí un poco al darme cuenta de cómo estaban las cosas, yo misma era ignorante de que cuando estaba con mi madre, el ambiente se formaba tenso… me sentí mal al no darme cuenta hasta ahora, menos mal que esa tensión había desaparecido.

—Lo bueno es que no acabé asesinado, tengo que reconocer que tu madre da miedo si se enfada —susurró Sasuke mientras suspiraba con un deje de temor. Sonreí un poco y dije:

—¿De dónde crees que saqué mi mala leche? Te doy una pista: no fue de mi padre.

Él rodó los ojos mientras yo me reía, la verdad es que mi intento de llevarme mejor con mi compañero estaba dando sus frutos, él también parecía colaborar. No adentramos en el instituto y gruñó:

—¡Hmp! Tu sentido del humor es pésimo.

Yo tan solo me encogí de hombros, sinceramente no es que me importara mucho cuanto sentido del humor tenía. Naruto y Hinata estaban un poco más adelantados que nosotros y sentí el impulso de llamarlos e ir corriendo hacia ellos para saludarlos, entonces un repentino mareo vino a mí y casi me caigo al suelo a no ser porque Sasuke estaba conmigo y me cogió.

—Ah, que mareo más tonto —susurré mientras me agarraba la cabeza, al parecer ya me había pasado. Sasuke me miró algo alterado, supongo que no se esperaba que me cayera.

—Oye, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Quieres que vayamos a un médico?

—No, no… estoy bien, no te molestes —dije incorporándome gracias a su ayuda, sonriéndole por haberme ayudado.

—¡Sakura-chan! ¿Estás bien?

La voz de Naruto me sobresaltó y lo vi acercándose a mí junto con Hinata. Ella también parecía preocupada por mí, quizás llamé la atención. Ahora que me fijaba, mucha gente miraba hacia mí… sí, seguramente unos cuantos lo habrán visto y corrieron la voz hasta llegar a Naruto.

—Estoy bien, Naruto… no te preocupes, solo fue un pequeño mareo —le expliqué para que se calmara. Hinata dio un paso adelante y susurró:

—Tienes que ir a un médico, quizás sea algo grave…

—De verdad que estoy bien, no pasó nada —dije para que dejaran de agobiarme, de verdad que en ese momento me encontraba bien—. Si vuelve a darme otro mareo, iré al médico para saber qué pasa, ¿de acuerdo?

Naruto y Hinata asintieron más tranquilos, pero Sasuke solo se cruzó de brazos y me miró con desaprobación… al parecer no estaba convencido de que me encontrara bien del todo. Le miré suplicando que no armara escándalo y que entendiera que me encontraba bien. Él suspiró y soltó:

—¡Hmp! De acuerdo, si te vuelves a marear, yo mismo te llevaré al médico, así que no hagas estupideces.

Sonreí y me dirigí con ellos al interior del instituto. Dentro del aula, estaban Ino y Gaara, que al parecer estaban como discutiendo o algo así. Me acerqué lo suficiente como para llamar su atención, y los dos giraron la cabeza para mirarme.

—¡Hola Sakura! Dile al terco de Gaara lo maravilloso que es salir conmigo —dijo Ino mientras le miraba mal. El pelirrojo solo frunció el ceño y gruñó:

—Seguro…

—Yo de ti me daría por vencido —soltó Naruto saliendo de detrás de mí, dirigiéndose a Gaara—. Cuando Ino sigue a un tío, lo consigue… te lo aseguro, lo sentí, en serio —acabó susurrando con una gota en la cabeza.

Yo me reí por lo bajo al verle así, después miré a Gaara mientras me sentaba en mi asiento.

—Salir con Ino no es tan malo, ¿qué te cuesta?

—Mi paciencia, eso me cuesta —refunfuñó mientras miraba por la ventana—, y de los míseros dos minutos que llevo aquí, ya me la ha agotado.

¿Paciencia eh? Yo diría más bien orgullo. Ino y Gaara se pusieron a discutir de nuevo mientras yo pensaba en eso. Seguramente Gaara estaba algo pillado por Ino y no quería reconocerlo por su orgullo. Ah, hombres… quién los entendía.

Más tarde…

En la clase de gimnasia todos estaban preparados para correr. Según me había dicho el ginecólogo en mis últimas visitas, no era nada malo hacer ejercicio, es más, ayudaría al bebé estar fuerte y sano en cuanto naciera, teniendo menor riesgo en que algo saliera mal.

—Haruno, no te esfuerces mucho. Si ves que no puedes, para ¿vale? —me dijo Gai-sensei en tono amable. Yo asentí con una sonrisa y fui hasta donde estaban mis compañeros. Naruto me miraba sin mucho convencimiento, al parecer no quería que corriera con ellos, quizás estaba preocupado por el bebé. Pero si Naruto estaba así… imaginaos Sasuke, que echaba chispas, no quería ni siquiera que me pusiera el uniforme de Educación Física, me costó horrores convencerlo de que tenía que hacer algo en clase, no quedarme quieta mirando al resto, odiaba eso.

Cuando Gai-sensei dio por comienzo la clase al parecer me tuvo en cuenta, ya que en vez de soltar su típica barbaridad de que diéramos 30 vueltas (cosa que Lee parecía realmente convencido), esta vez las redujo a la mitad, solamente 15 vueltas.

Empezamos a correr alrededor de la pista y lo hice con ritmo suave y pausado, no tenía ganas de cansarme antes de tiempo, ya que era muy propensa en que me pasara eso. Ino se puso a mi lado y me miró con evidente preocupación.

—¿De verdad estás segura de que puedes hacer esto? Si estás cansada, no deberías hacerlo frentona —me dijo mientras me seguía mirando de aquella manera. Bufé cansada y fruncí el ceño, realmente me tomaban por una debilucha. ¡Estaba embarazada, no inválida! ¿Qué parte no entendían?

—Estoy bien Ino —le solté—. Además, la ginecóloga dijo que me vendría muy bien hacer ejercicio. Gai-sensei también me dijo que parara si no podía, así que no te preocupes.

Ella asintió y siguió corriendo conmigo en silencio, sabía que era mejor no decir nada, si hablábamos solo nos cansábamos más. Miré hacia delante y vi a Naruto con Gaara y Hinata, hablando de algo que no daba escuchado. Mis ojos se pasearon por todos los lados hasta que me di de cuenta de que Sasuke estaba detrás de mí, al parecer atento porque no me pasara nada. No supe porque me sonrojé, pero decidí no hacerle caso a ese extraño caso.

Llevábamos ya unas ocho vueltas y no me ocurría nada, sonreí satisfecha al ver que era cierto lo que dijo la ginecóloga, al parecer hacer ejercicio no era nada malo. De repente, la vista empezó a nublarse y mi cabeza empezaba a dolerme algo, genial. Reduje un poco más el ritmo para que no se notara, quizás estaba haciendo demasiado esfuerzo y no convenía. Noté que Ino me miró extrañada y me estaba diciendo algo, pero no la daba escuchado. Paré de golpe al ver que mi cabeza empezaba a dar vueltas y no me enteraba de nada, la intensidad con la que me dolía empezaba a ser demasiado fuerte y no pesaba con claridad.

Pude distinguir a Sasuke acercándose a mí, pero fue a la última persona que vi antes de desmayarme, sin saber el motivo.

…

Cuando me desperté, mi cabeza parecía que estaba ya normal, sin dar vueltas y sin dolerme. Miré hacia el techo y vi que era blanco, entonces por el olor del sitio me di cuenta… estábamos en un hospital.

Me incorporé un poco, pero unas manos se pusieron en mi hombro derecho y me obligaron a recostarme. Cuando miré quien era me sorprendí: Sabaku no Gaara. Me quedé perpleja mientras él me miraba algo molesto, como si estuviera a punto de regañarme.

—Ah… —fue lo único que pudo decir, ¿qué hacía él allí? Se cruzó de brazos de brazos mientras me seguía mirando fijamente. Intenté descubrir a alguien más, pero solo estaba él en mi habitación del hospital. Era raro. Juraría que Sasuke era la última persona que vi antes de desmayarme… ¿y solo estaba Gaara? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—Realmente eres idiota —gruñó con cansancio, yo no pudo evitar mirarle algo ofendida—. ¿Qué se supone que estabas haciendo? Al parecer en los primeros meses, las mujeres embarazadas tienen riesgo de tener la tensión baja y por eso no deben hacer esfuerzos innecesarios… tú no cumpliste esos requisitos por lo que veo.

Le miré sin comprender, ¿realmente Sabaku no Gaara me estaba diciendo lo que me pasaba? No sabía que él supiera de esas cosas, pero prefería que un profesional como un médico, me lo dijera para estar más tranquila.

—¿Cómo sabes tú esas cosas? —pregunté extrañada, realmente me daba curiosidad porque tenía esa información. Él seguía sentado en la silla que estaba al lado de mi camilla, tranquilo y al parecer algo cansado.

—Lo dijo la médica hace cinco minutos —declaró de forma rotunda, haciendo que una gota de sudor resbalara por mi cabeza.

"**¡Shaa! No hay argumentos para contradecirle…"**

"_Cierto" _le dije a Inner con un pequeño tic en la ceja derecha. Gaara alzó una ceja al mirarme, y yo volví la vista a él con una nueva duda.

—¿Estás tú solo?

Él me alzó la otra ceja también, mirándome con sorpresa, al parecer no se esperaba que le hiciera una pregunta así, creo.

—Claro que no, Naruto y el resto se fueron a por bebidas, y creo que Uchiha se fue a hablar con la médica… Supongo que vendrán ahora —explicó mientras se recostaba hacia atrás—. No fui con ellos porque estoy cansado, además… tengo sueño.

Le miré con una gota de sudor resbalando por mi cabeza, realmente no sabía que decirle, pero realmente era raro. De pronto entraron Naruto, Hinata e Ino, con algunas bebidas en sus manos.

—¡Despertaste Sakura-chan! —exclamó Naruto emocionado mientras se acercaba corriendo hacia mi camilla. Se paró justo al lado y echó un suspiro de alivio, yo no pude evitar sonreír… que gran amigo era.

Ino apartó rápidamente a Naruto y preguntó alterada:

—¡¿Cómo te encuentras, Sakura?! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡Lo ves! ¡Ya sabía yo que no era buena idea!

Los dos empezaron a bombardearme a pregunta mientras que Hinata y Gaara preferían mantenerse al margen, aunque tenía que admitir que me sorprendió cuando vi que Gaara se había quedado dormido encima de la silla. Me reí por lo bajo al verle, seguro que no había dormido mucho por la noche o, mejor dicho, por los exámenes que había se habrá quedado despierto estudiando.

Sasuke entró de un momento a otro, con una mirada seria y algo furiosa. Me encogí en la cama, aún recostada en ella. Se acercó y cuando estiró sus brazos hacia mí, temí lo peor… pero no, lo que hizo fue incorporarme con delicadeza para que no sufriera ningún mareo innecesario. Le miré con agradecimiento, pero su mirada de regreso, era de reproche.

—Ya nos podemos marchar, la médica te ha dado su permiso —me dijo mientras me ayudaba a levantarme—. ¿O aún estás mareada?

Negué con la cabeza y me guió hacia fuera, realmente no esperaba. Allí afuera del cuarto, estaba la médica, al parecer esperando por nosotros. Esta sonrió y se acercó a mí.

—¿Te encuentras mejor? —ante su pregunta, asentí con la cabeza—. Me alegro, es normal tener bajones de tensión en los primeros meses del embarazo, no te preocupes, es algo completamente natural. Ya le di a tu novio una receta con unas pastillas para estos casos, si te vuelvas a marear, toma una. Si no te pasa, vuelve de nuevo. ¿De acuerdo?

—Claro muchas gracias por todo —le agradecía bajando la cabeza, realmente me alegraba que no fuera nada grave. Entonces caí en la cuenta de algo… me sonrojé por completo cuando me enteré de que la médica había llamado a Sasuke "novio". Iba a negarlo, pero realmente no tenía mucho sentido.

Salimos de allí y nos despedimos de Gaara, Ino, Naruto y Hinata, que se fueron por el otro lado derechos a sus casa, con sus mochilas y todo… normal, ya había acabado la clase, la de Educación Física era la última de ese día.

Nos dirigimos a casa, aunque antes Sasuke paró en la primera farmacia para comprarme las pastillas. Cuando salió me entregó la bolsa, donde dentro estaba la cajita de las pastillas.

—Te devolveré el dinero más tarde —le informé, él me miró extrañado así que intenté explicarme mejor—. Digo… de las pastillas…

—No te preocupes —dijo poniéndose a caminar hacia su casa, yo le seguí. Empecé a ponerme nerviosa al ver que estábamos los dos solos, ¿por qué? No entendía el motivo, ya tengo estado a solas con Sasuke anteriormente y no me ponía así, ¿qué era lo que estaba pasando.

…

Las dos semanas que quedaban pasaron con rapidez, más de lo esperado. Suspiré algo nerviosa en cuanto amaneció ese día, miré hacia el calendario que tenía en mi habitación: era sábado, pero también el día que tenía cita con la ginecóloga para saber el sexo del bebé.

Bajé a desayunar con impaciencia y me senté en la mesa, donde Itachi estaba comiendo su desayuno y Mikoto cocinando algo.

—Ah, Sakura-chan ya has despertado —me dijo Mikoto mientras me sonreía—. ¿Tienes hambre? Si quieres te preparo algo para comer, necesitar tener fuerzas.

—Oh, cualquier cosa está bien —le dije con una sonrisa. Itachi también sonrió y soltó:

—Ya me dirás si voy a tener un sobrino o una sobrina…

Asentí y me dispuse a comer las tostadas que Mikoto me había dejado encima de la mesa, cuando Sasuke entró en la cocina. Parecía bastante nervioso con respecto a lo del sexo del bebé, yo también lo estaba.

Tenía una cita por la mañana con la ginecóloga para garantizarme de que sexo sería el bebé, estaba impaciente por sentirlo. Por alguna extraña razón, me sentía más hinchada de lo normal y ya me había dado cuenta que estaba más gorda de lo esperado… eran tres meses, me preocupaba que se notara tanto.

—Deja de preocuparte por eso, Sakura-chan —dijo Mikoto al ver que me revisaba la barriga con preocupación de nuevo—. No has comido tanto como para estar gorda, a otras mujeres se les nota antes, así que no debes preocuparte.

Le miré sin estar muy convencida, pero decidí hacerle caso… seguramente tenía razón.

…

Ya me encontraba en la camilla acostada y con ese extraño líquido en mi barriga, realmente estaba nerviosa. Sasuke estaba a mi lado, esperando impaciente a que la mujer se dignara a aparecer. Ya había soltado unas cuantas veces su típico "Hmp" pero estaba segura de que no por eso iba a aparecer la ginecóloga antes.

Ella entró de repente y me sobresalté, poniéndome nerviosa de nuevo… era hora de la verdad. Se acercó a mí y me preguntó cómo estaba, afirmándome de que pronto íbamos a saber cuál sería el sexo del bebé… o la bebé.

Me puse extremadamente nerviosa y atenta a la pantalla que tenía allí cuando puso al aparato sobre mi barriga. Me fijé que Sasuke tampoco apartaba los ojos de la pantalla.

—Ahí está —sonrió la médica, pero había algo que me desconcertaba… parecía muy grande—. Veamos… ah, lo tengo —susurró la ginecóloga con una sonrisa aún mayor—. ¿Queréis que os lo diga?

Seguramente los dos asentimos, porque la mujer rápidamente exclamó:

—¡Felicidades! ¡Son dos varones!

Mi sonrisa se desvaneció tan rápido como vino… un momento, ¿había dicho dos? Abrí la boca un poco para preguntarle, pero Sasuke se adelantó:

—¿Perdón?

—Son dos varones, dos mellizos sanos y fuertes.

La información que llegó a mis oídos eran demasiado para mí. ¿Dos bebés? ¿Cómo es que de todas las visitas que he ido de la ginecóloga, no me hayan dicho nada de que tenía DOS bebés? Empecé a respirar agitadamente, pero creo que no se dieron cuenta.

—Dios santo —susurró Sasuke sin poder creérselo—, menuda puntería tengo.

Le miré incrédula por lo que acababa de decir, pero no pude oír nada más… todas las sensaciones debieron de ser demasiado para mí, sobre todo al oír que en vez de uno, tendría dos bebés. Cuando me quise dar de cuenta, me estaba desmayando de la impresión…

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>Agradecimientos a: Saku-14 the White Rose bloody, Ama Amaya-chan, danny, Mitchel0420, ATHENEA136, andii450, anko96, Yoouarebeautiful, gene, Msdupree22, Hatoko Nara, pame, Yume Makino, Godaime Hime y newfanstars.<strong>

**Ok, muchas gracias! :D en serio, me habéis alegrado el día (bueno, en este caso los días! XDD). Bien, por cierto, quienes son los ganadores de la Nintendo 3DS imgainaria? (?) XDD Pues *redoble de tambores* anko 96 y Yume Makino! felicidades, disfrutadla en vuestra imaginación! XDD**

**Ahora me despido, espero que os haya gustado! No prometo nada sobre el próximo capi porque ya empieza la horrible época de exámenes y... tengo trabajos atrasados y tengo que estudiar! XD así que hacedme feliz con unos reviews si? :)**

**Bien, me despido! Peace and love! :3**

**¿Reviews?**


	6. Akito y Obito

**Bueno, sé que me odiáis por tardar tanto y no tengo excusa, supongo que estoy algo agobiada y últimamente cada vez tengo menos ganas de escribir y de hacer el vago, así que supongo que empiezo a tener un problema o_o' Pero bueno, de momento doy escrito! xD Repito, y repetiré las veces que haga falta: no importa cuanto tarde, nunca abandono mis fics.**

**Puede que este capi sea muy soso y, si queréis, podéis considerarlo relleno... u_u como veáis. El final del capi es el verdadero motivo por el cual lo escribí, lo que me impulsa a hacer un cap 7 bastante emocionante! :3 Pues voy con el disclaimer!**

_**Disclaimer:**_** Naruto y sus personajes no me perteneces, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Disfrutad!**

* * *

><p><strong>6. Akito y Obito<strong>

Mellizos. ¿Acaso me estaba viniendo todo junto? ¿A la vez? ¿Quizás tenía un cartel con letras bien grandes que ponía: "Por favor, soy medio masoquista y me gusta que me disgusten. Atte. Haruno Sakura"? ¡No! ¡No tenía nada de eso!

Fugaku-san e Itachi nos miraban como si nos hubieran salido dos cabezas y unos sesenta brazos cuando les contamos sobre la situación. Al parecer, según la ginecóloga, después de que me desmayara yo, Sasuke también se desmayó.

—Me… Mellizos —susurró Fugaku-san, que al parecer no tardó en desmayarse, en ese momento pensé que ese hombre era muy propenso a los desmayos… al menos sabía porque Sasuke se había desmayado en aquella ocasión, al parecer era algo hereditario.

Mikoto-san miró a su esposo con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—En serio… hombres —suspiró con fuerza y después nos miró seriamente a Sasuke y a mí—. Bueno, está claro que ahora debemos de tener aún más cuidado y preparación con tu dieta Sakura-chan, ahora entiendo porque comías más que yo cuando estaba embarazada de mis hijos… tienes que alimentarte por tres, ¿vale?

Asentí levemente, pero después bajé la cabeza con algo de depresión. Qué horror. Dos, eran dos hijos… ¿qué pasaba? ¿No llegaba uno y tenían que venir dos? Estúpido Sasuke y su estúpida puntería.

…

—¡¿DOS?!

El grito de Naruto casi me deja sorda y suspiré con rabia, los gritos de mi amigo rubio eran a veces horribles. Le miré de reojo y vi que se había quedado paralizado en su sitio, sin reaccionar.

—Naruto-kun… ¿estás bien? —preguntó Hinata con evidente preocupación, mientras le tiraba de la manga de su camiseta… pero él seguía en su mundo. Fruncí el ceño y desvié mi mirada, ¿qué más podía decir? Ya estaba yo bastante temerosa al saber que de mi vientre iban a salir no uno, sino dos niños. Había pasado una semana desde la noticia y aún no lo daba asimilado… que triste.

—No es tan difícil de entender, dobe… solo son mellizos, ¿te cuesta pillarlo? —soltó Sasuke mientras ahogaba un bostezo con su mano. Bien, tenía que reconocerlo, en ese momento me dieron ganas de saltar sobre él para sacarle la cabeza… mira que tenía cara. ¿Solo son mellizos? ¡Como se notaba que no los tenía que parir él!

Naruto reaccionó de un momento a otro, poniéndose furioso y se dirigió a Sasuke.

—¡¿A quién llamas dobe, teme?! ¡Y te lo advierto! ¡Cuida bien a Sakura-chan o te patearé el trasero! ¡Sabes que puedo hacerlo! —gritó mientras le miraba con seriedad, Sasuke solo soltó otro bostezo después de escuchar eso—. ¡No me ignores! —gruñó aún más enfadado al ver la reacción de Sasuke.

Una gota resbaló por mi cabeza y después me recosté sobre mi pupitre, estaba harta de todo y me encontraba muy fatigada… no sé si hubiera sido mejor que me quedara en casa, pero bueno… tenía un examen a primera hora y era mejor hacerlo.

Aunque seguramente estaba así porque hoy tenía que ir al cementerio. Sí, hoy hacía ocho años que había muerto mi padre, además de que faltaban solo dos semanas para que cumpliera diecisiete años.

—Oye Sakura, ¿estás bien? —me preguntó Ino agachándose a mi lado. Yo la miré y sonreí.

—No te preocupes Ino, solo estoy cansada. Después del examen iré a casa y descansaré, por la tarde iré… ya sabes, allí… —no quería tocar el tema, pero estaba acostumbrada a contarle todo a Ino.

Ella desvió la mirada con algo de pena, pero no puedo culparla, yo haría lo mismo estando en su lugar. Me tomó la mano y me miró a los ojos.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? Es mejor a que vayas tú sola…

Apreté ligeramente la mano de Ino y asentí.

—Gracias Ino, espero no ser de mucha molestia… pero si no puedes, no pasa nada, mi madre iba a venir para ir al cementerio también, así que todo está bien.

Ino negó con la cabeza, afirmando que no le importaba que fuera mi madre o no, ella también iría. Le agradecí en silencio y ella tuvo que volver a su sitio cuando el profesor entró por la puerta, tan solo tenía que hacer bien el examen y marcharme a casa… realmente estaba agotada.

…

No sabía muy bien qué hacer en ese momento, pero supongo que al "súper genial Sasuke antidisturbios" no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Por alguna extraña razón, se estaba poniendo muy pesado y bastante sobreprotector conmigo, tanto que me irritaba.

—¡Eres un idiota! —grité furiosa mientras le aventaba la cartera de la escuela, él la esquivó sorprendido—. ¿Por qué has golpeado a aquel hombre?

Sasuke tan solo rodó los ojos mientras cogía mi cartera en el suelo y seguía andando, yo tan solo me irrité más. Nos dirigíamos a casa tras hacer el examen, al parecer quería acompañarme para que no tuviera ningún "percance" en el camino.

El muy idiota entró en la farmacia cuando le pedí que me comprara unas pastillas para el mareo y yo me quedé fuera. Un hombre se acercó a mí para preguntarme por la hora y yo se la dije sin problema, cuando me iba a dar las gracias (o es creo) Sasuke le había dado una patada en la cabeza dejándolo KO, diciendo que era un pervertido violador. No podía creerlo.

—Estaba acercándose demasiado a ti, y no paraba de mirarte el escote.

Un sonrojo cubrió mis mejillas y fruncí el ceño con vergüenza, ese estúpido imaginaba cosas donde no había. Me tapé el pecho inconscientemente y seguía caminando tras él.

—No es verdad, sí que eres un gran idiota… además, eso no debe importarte, ¡me puede mirar quien quiera! —me callé repentinamente y me tapé la boca, ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba diciendo, que tontería más grande.

Él se paró en seco y yo le miré curiosa, seguramente iba a reírse de mí a la cara. Se dio la vuelta y se puso frente a frente conmigo, mirándome fijamente. Intenté retroceder, pero él me agarró del brazo, no puede evitar sorprenderme. Iba a decir algo, pero al final no dije nada, estaba tan aturdida que no sabía que decir o hacer.

Se inclinó hacia delante, hasta estar a escasos centímetros de mi boca, por un momento pensé que me iba a besar, por lo que bajé la cabeza para evitarlo.

Él me soltó de repente el brazo y se dio la vuelta para seguir andando.

—Vamos.

Eso fue lo que dijo antes de seguir caminando, yo no tardé en seguirle. No entendía nada, ¿qué era lo que pretendería?

…

Uchiha Mikoto era una mujer encantadora, creo que eso ya lo había dicho… una mujer encantadora con un escondido carácter que asustaba a cualquiera. Y esa mujer resultó ser la mejor amiga de mi padre desde que eran adolescentes… me pareció un poco raro, nunca habíamos tenido relación con los Uchiha, por lo que me sorprendió un poco, pero no hay nada que hacerle.

Uchiha Fugaku no era muy distinto de Mikoto-san si oía hablar de mi padre. Sonreía diciendo que era un buen hombre, al parecer mi padre y el padre de Sasuke también se llevaban bien… creo que debería darle unos puntos a favor de mi padre, tiene mérito hacer sonreír a un hombre frío como Fugaku-san. Al parecer él también fue al entierro junto con Mikoto, pero yo sigo sin acordarme de quien estaba allí, lo único que me acuerdo es que iba llorando agarrada de la mano de mi madre.

Ese día ya hacía ocho años que había muerto mi padre y los Uchiha me iban a acompañar. Itachi dijo que iría encantado, pero tenía que ir a un examen en la universidad y a hacer algunas prácticas, así que no le insistimos en que viniera. Sasuke al parecer quería venir conmigo, aunque le dije que no hacía falta, al final no le insistí porque me parecía estúpido.

—¿Van a ir Ino y Naruto? —preguntó Sasuke de camino al cementerio, alzando una ceja… al parecer no quería escándalo, pero estaba segura de que no habría, íbamos a un cementerio. Yo le miré con el ceño levemente fruncido y contesté:

—Sí, van a ir… son mis amigos y quieren venir para apoyarme. Les dije que no hacía falta que vinieran, pero insistieron y vendrán. También vendrá mi madre, espero que no tenga trabajo sino será agotador para ella tantos viajes.

No dije nada más en el camino después de Sasuke asintiera a lo que había dicho. Era extraño, pero no notaba la presencia de Mikoto-san y Fugaku-san, solo la de Sasuke a mi lado. Era muy raro, obviamente sabía que los padres de Sasuke estaban detrás de nosotros, entonces… ¿por qué solo notaba la presencia de ese desgraciado?

"**¡Shaa! ¿Qué estarás pensando, pervertida?"**

Un tic apareció en mi ceja, Inner aparecía en momentos insospechados y completamente imprevistos, era raro que apareciera sin más… y por encima para decirme cosas que bajaban la moral.

"_¡Cállate y…! ¡Ah, no! Ahora tengo ganas de comer melón…" _pensé lloriqueando interiormente, aún no se me habían pasado los malditos antojos… ¿eso es porque son dos niños en vez de uno?

…

Cuando llegué al cementerio, por alguna razón no me extrañó que mi madre estuviera ya de pie frente a la tumba de mi padre. Estaba sentada enfrente y con los ojos cerrados, seguramente hablando con él por dentro… mi madre solía hacerlo. Recuerdo que muchas veces me había dicho que era atea, al igual que mi padre, pero por alguna extraña razón, sentía que ir hasta allí cada año que pasaba tras la muerte de mi padre, se comunicaba con él de alguna forma. Era extraño incluso para mi madre pensar eso, pero era así.

Me acerqué sin hacer mucho ruido hacia la tumba de mi padre, no quería molestar a mi madre. Cuando quisiera darse cuenta de mi presencia, que me mirara. No es lo que quería, pero quizás hice algún ruido y por eso mi madre me miró en cuando me puse a su lado.

—Hola Sakura —me dijo mientras se levantaba, abrazándome con fuerza. Yo le correspondí al abrazo de la misma manera, alegre de verla.

—Hola mamá —ella se separó de mí y yo bajé la cabeza—. Siento haberte molestado…

—¿Qué dices? No seas tonta, tú también tienes todo el derecho de venir a ver a tu padre, no me has molestado en nada.

Sonreí levemente y cogí la mano de mi madre, ambas mirando hacia la tumba. En mi cabeza empezaron a aparecer miles de imágenes de mi padre y bajé la cabeza, acordándome de varias cosas. Un recuerdo asaltó mi mente y me quedé sorprendida al ver que había olvidado algo tan importante como ese recuerdo. Rápidamente llevé mi mano derecho a mi boca, besando los dedos índice y corazón, después extendí mi mano en dirección a la tumba haciendo el símbolo de la victoria… era nuestro saludo, el mío y el de mi padre.

Por un momento es como si viera a mi padre enfrente de mí haciendo el mismo gesto, pero sabía que solo era mi imaginación. Aún así, sonreí y asentí al frente, recibiendo el saludo.

Sentí de repente una palmada en la espalda y me di la vuelta, viendo a Ino y a Naruto, Sasuke estaba detrás de ellos.

—Hola chicos —dijo mi madre acercándose a ellos. Naruto me abrazó primero a mí y después a mi madre, Ino hizo lo mismo. Sasuke solo se limitó a abrazar a mi madre, luego se puso a mi lado y solo me cogió la mano. Mi corazón empezó a dispararse y mis mejillas se tiñeron de rosa… ¿por qué? ¿Y por qué me estaba tratando tan bien? ¿Solo por ser la futura madre de su hijo?

—Hola Ayako-san —dijeron al mismo tiempo Ino y Naruto. Una gota resbaló por mi cabeza, ambos parecían conjuntados, no me extraña que durante un tiempo hubieran salido juntos.

—Hola Sakura-chan, ¿qué tal? —me preguntó Naruto acercándose a mi después de saludar a mi madre, Ino hizo lo mismo.

—Bien, gracias por venir… no teníais que venir, de verdad —les dije a ambos. Ino negó con la cabeza y contestó:

—Hemos venido porque queremos, no porque nos sintamos obligados ni mucho menos. Así que, quédate tranquila.

Vi de repente como Naruto se agachaba enfrente de la tumba de mi padre y ponía una mano sobre la lápida, justo donde estaba grabado su nombre: "Haruno Akito". Puso una gran sonrisa, tan típicas de él, y exclamó:

—¡Hola a ti también, Akito-san!

Abrí los ojos con impresión tras oír eso y después puse una sonrisa al ver eso, fuese como fuese, ver esa escena me había emocionado muchísimo, tanto que casi se me saltan las lágrimas. Puede que fuese una maldita sentimental, pero era así. Vi que Ino ponía una expresión parecida a la mía y asintió, como dando a entender que hacía lo mismo que Naruto.

—Realmente es un idiota —susurró Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa, pero no parecía burlarse de él. Bueno, era Uchiha Sasuke, decir eso ya era como un gran halago. Di un respingo de un momento a otro y me sonrojó hasta las orejas al darme cuenta de que seguíamos agarrados de la mano. Me puse tensa y nerviosa, y un frío sudor empezó a empaparme las manos. Me solté rápidamente, alejándome tres pasos de él. Sasuke tan solo alzó una ceja—. ¿Qué bicho te ha picado?

—¿Eh? ¡Ah, no! Nada… —respondí sonrojada y desviando la mirada, no sabía porque me ponía tan nerviosa. ¿Será porque sé que es el padre de mi hijo? Bueno, en este caso hijos… como sea, no creo que fuera por eso.

Mi madre puso una sonrisa picarona y yo me puse como un tomate. ¿Acaso que quería insinuar con eso? Fruncí el ceño e hice un puchero aún con la cara roja, pero mi madre tan solo se rió de mí… pues que ilusión.

Ella se fue después hacia la entrada del cementerio y se puso a hablar con Mikoto-san y Fugaku-san, al parecer bastante animada. Seguramente el ver a mis amigos y a mí saludar a mi padre de esa manera, la puso feliz. No era de extrañar, yo también estaba feliz.

Miré hacia mi lado de nuevo, pero Sasuke ya no estaba. Me quedé sorprendida y empecé a mirar hacia los lados, esperando encontrarlo. Lo vi un poco lejos de donde estábamos, enfrente de una tumba con Naruto al lado de él… no sabía que tenía a alguien especial enterrado, quizás un abuelo.

—Creo que es la tumba de un primo de Sasuke —comentó Ino poniéndose a mi lado y mirándome—. Pero no estoy muy segura, no lo recuerdo muy bien. Me lo había dicho Naruto, aunque lo olvidé.

Parpadeé un par de veces y después suspiré, pensando en la relación que Sasuke tendría que aquel primo, si es que realmente era primo, como Ino había dicho… yo tampoco lo sabía. Ino dio un par de pasos para atrás y se sonrojó, mirándome a la cara.

—¿Ino? —pregunté extrañada, era raro que se pusiera así sin más. Ella tomó un profundo suspiro y soltó:

—Verás Sakura, es que tengo que marcharme… resulta que… tengo una cita…

—¿Una cita? —dije emocionada y al mismo tiempo sorprendida. Ino sonrió y asintió:

—Sí, con Gaara. ¡Lo he logrado, Sakura!

Me quedé a cuadros y después sonreí con ella, era bueno saber que Gaara había aceptado salir con Ino. Asentí al igual que ella y le dije rápidamente que se marchara para que no llegara tarde. A Ino le había costado mucho trabajo conseguir a Gaara, sería una pena que le perdiera por no acudir a una cita temprano.

Cuando Ino se marchó, me quedé parada un rato, mirando hacia mi madre, que seguía hablando con Mikoto-san y Fugaku-san. Mi mirada viajó hacia donde estaban Sasuke y Naruto, quien se dio la vuelta para irse, al parecer. Inconscientemente me acerqué a ellos, sin saber muy bien porque lo hacía.

—¡Ah! ¡Sakura-chan! —dijo Naruto con una sonrisa acercándose a mí, antes de que yo llegara a Sasuke—. Me tengo que ir, siento no quedarme más… ¡es que hoy tengo una cita con Hinata! —exclamó sonrojándose y haciendo gestos extraños.

Una gota resbaló por mi cabeza y un tic atacó mi ceja izquierda, al mismo tiempo que entrecerraba mis ojos. ¿Acaso hoy todo el mundo tenía cita? ¿Y a esta hora? La verdad es que no me importaba, pero me parecía mucha casualidad y algo raro.

—Ya bueno… suerte con tu cita Naruto, pásalo bien —le acabé diciendo con una sonrisa y él puso una enorme, al parecer feliz. Se fue corriendo despidiéndose de mí con una mano y yo le devolví el gesto.

Miré de nuevo a Sasuke y me sorprendí un poco al ver que me estaba mirando él a mí. Volvió rápidamente su mirada hacia la tumba que estaba mirando antes y yo me quedé allí quieta, sin atreverme a ir.

—Puedes venir si quieres, es la tumba de mi primo —dijo él al ver que no me movía. Me puse algo nerviosa y fui hacia allí con paso lento y algo pesado, seguía cansada y no sabía porque… quizás seguía con la tensión baja.

Llegué hacia la tumba del primo de Sasuke y vi la reluciente lápida, que parecía brillar con fuerza con la luz: "Uchiha Obito". Parpadeé un par de veces y después miré a Sasuke.

—¿Cuándo…? —no me atreví a formular la pregunta completa, Sasuke parecía muy dolido. Pero él pareció entenderla y me contestó.

—Hace cinco años. Tuvo un accidente yendo en moto y se le desvió por culpa de la lluvia. Estuve en coma durante tres meses, y poco después de despertar, murió…

Me quedé impactada al escuchar las palabras de Sasuke, pronunciadas con tanto dolor. Mi mandíbula tembló al oírlas, era muy doloroso escucharlas… él también sufría.

—Eso…

—Era como un hermano para mí, pero bueno… ahora no está, dos años después de su muerte aprendí a aceptarlo. Era la única opción que me quedaba… aceptarlo. Supongo que con los años me he acostumbrado a su ausencia, al menos tengo a Itachi y a mis padres, no estoy solo.

Me paralicé al oír eso. "No estoy solo". Esas palabras eran ciertas, no estaba solo, y yo tampoco estaba sola. Cuando mi padre murió, la soledad me invadió por completo, ni siquiera mi madre había logrado llenar su vacío, pero con el tiempo empezaron a aparecer el apoyo de mis amigos y el de mis familiares, dispuestos a ayudar. Cierto, no estaba sola, y ahora me acababa de dar cuenta gracias a Sasuke.

Jugué algo nerviosa con mis manos y, cerrando mis ojos bastante sonrojada, le tomé de la mano. Él me miró sorprendido por un momento, pero después sonrió apretó mi mano ligeramente. No sé si habría sido mi imaginación, pero juré haber visto un pequeño rubor asomándose por sus mejillas… seguramente me confundía.

Tragué saliva y entonces una idea vino a mi mente. La verdad es que estuve dándole vueltas durante un tiempo, pero ahora lo veía claro. ¿Cómo se la tomaría Sasuke?

—Oye —dije para llamar su atención, menos mal que la conseguí—. Verás… estuve pensando desde que me dijeron que estaba embarazada el nombre de un bebé, y pensé en tanto de hombre como de mujer. Sé que suena estúpido, pero es así —susurraba sonrojada, me sentía estúpida, ¡bien estúpida!—. Pero, a pesar de eso… ahora sé que son dos varones y… bueno, me gustaría que uno de ellos se llamara… Akito, como mi padre —Sasuke me miró alzando una ceja, no sabía si agradándole o no la idea, pero decidí continuar—, y se ve que tú le tenías mucho cariño a tu primo, dijiste que era como un hermano. ¿Por qué no le ponemos al otro niño de nombre Obito?

Sasuke esta vez me miró con los ojos y la boca abiertos de par en par, seguramente preguntándose si lo que le acabo de decir es verdad. No pasó mucho tiempo desde que relajó su expresión y miró hacia la tumba de su primo, después me miró a mí… sin saber porque me estaba poniendo nerviosa y tensa.

Entonces él sonrió y apretó de nuevo mi mano.

—Akito y Obito… —susurró Sasuke sonriendo—, me gusta. Suena bien.

Cerré mis ojos sonriendo levemente, a mí también me gusta la idea de llamarlos así. Al menos, la relación entre Sasuke y yo cambió bastante, ahora nos llevamos muy bien por lo que se ve. De repente, noté que alguien me acariciaba suavemente mi mejilla izquierda, entonces abrí los ojos y vi que era Sasuke. Me sonrojé al verle tan serio y yo me estaba poniendo nerviosa. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me sentía así? Era imposible que ese bastardo me gustara… ¿verdad?

Abrí la boca para decirle algo, pero lo único que recibí fue un beso en los labios de él. Mi cuerpo se paralizó y mis pómulos adquirieron un tono aún más rojo que el de antes. No lo entendía, era algo que no me explicaba… ¿por qué Uchiha Sasuke me estaba besando?

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>Raro y vergonzoso, lo sé... quizás el peor de todos los capis que he escrito de este fic! u_u lo siento si os ha decepcionado! Esperando tanto tiempo para esto, seguro que estáis furiosos! QwQ lo entiendo y lo siento!<strong>

**El próximo capi intentaré que sea lo más emocionante posible! **

**Bien, quería agradecer a: Strikis, Miki-chanshi, sakkuharuu, Msdupree22, Yoouarebeautiful, danny, Mitchel0420, airukia, DULCECITO311, UchihaRock, aleja011015, Ann Caroline, Shaiell, Ama Amaya-chan, aRiElLa 95, HiNaThItHa 16241, anko96, pame, Analie Poma Santos, Godaime Hime, andii450 y Pix-00 (Maria-nee! *-*)**

**Gracias a todos por vuestros reviews! y siento hacer el capi tan soso y poco creativo! Espero que os haya gustado aunque fuera solo un poquito! bueno, me despido! Sayo y cuidaos mucho!**

**¿Reviews?**


	7. Ego

**Bueno... -se esconde detrás de una columna(?)- lamento mucho la demora! Q_Q es que... en serio estuve ocupada y no tenía tiempo para escribir! además de que, bueno, como nos pasa a muchos, uno piensa en otros proyectos y los hace con más ilusión (?) no digo que este fic no me motive, de echo le tengo mucho cariño, pero en realidad no sé como hacer u_u' necesito leer más SasuSaku para coger ideas. Hice el cap prácticamente partiéndome la cabeza de cómo podía rellenarlo, en realidad es aquí cuando empieza la crisis, espero que el próximo cap me salga mejor QwQ prometí hacer un cap emotivo y creo que he fallado en eso, lo lamento -hace un reverencia como disculpa(?)- Ya, dejo de disculparme, el cap!**

_**Disclaimer:**_** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-san :3 solo Akito y Obito babys son míos(?)**

**Enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong>7. Ego<strong>

La pregunta que tenía ahora era tan detallada que cualquiera la entendería al instante. ¿Por qué mierda Uchiha Sasuke me había besado y, por encima, en un cementerio? ¿Alguien sabía la respuesta? ¿No? Vale, genial.

Me encontraba sentada en la cama de mi habitación tras el "incidente" en el cementerio. Cuando Sasuke se separó de mí después de besarme, me mantuve quieta y expectante a lo que pasó segundos antes. Pero como la gran estúpida que soy, no dije nada y continué el día normalmente. Bueno… si llamáis normalmente andar como un zombi descarriado y ausente a todo lo que pasaba alrededor mío, entonces sí que estaba normal.

Me sentía pesada y con ganas de arrancarle la cabeza a alguien, pero como me sentiría una maldita psicópata, me meterían en la cárcel y me suicidaría si hago eso, prefiero seguir como una maldita sonámbula a punto de colapsar.

Solté un suspiro pesado y miré hacia la ventana, notando el ocaso. Sonreí levemente intentando olvidarme del problema. Por ese cielo estaría mi madre nuevamente volando hacia Estados Unidos, su nuevo destino de trabajo. Por un momento me preocupé por ella, no le hacía bien tanto viaje, pero nunca faltaba a la promesa de venir a ver a mi padre… se nota que lo amaba con locura y eso me hacía sentir bien. Y, aunque pareciera triste, lo seguía amando, pero no era triste para nada en mi parecer, me parecía amor puro y verdadero.

En mi mente volvió a aparecer la imagen de cuando Sasuke me besó y yo tan solo me puse roja como un tomate, recordando la temperatura de sus labios y como presionaban suavemente los míos. Sentí como si saliera humo de mi cabeza y me tapé la cara con mis manos, no entendía nada. ¿Por qué me había besado y por qué no le había preguntado? Era tan estúpido, yo quería saber su respuesta y no me atrevía a preguntarle. Porque en el fondo… seguro que no me iba a decir nada bueno. Aún así, sentía la necesidad de preguntarle.

…

Había pasado una semana ya. Las clases fueron tal y como las esperaba… aburridas. Los exámenes del día anterior habían sido algo estresantes y la semana que venía tendríamos toda la semana llena. Me agarré la cabeza con ambas manos mientras apoyaba mis codos sobre el pupitre, estaba cansada… seguramente colapsaría esa semana, no sería nada de extrañar.

Mi vista se desvió hacia Sasuke, pero él permanecía con la misma expresión aburrida que cada día ponía. Bajé la mirada algo molesta. Él no había mencionado nada sobre ese beso. ¿Acaso no podía decirme por qué lo hizo? Estaba actuando como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Me sonrojé de nuevo al pensar en ese beso, fue uno normal y muy superficial, pero aún podía notar el tacto de sus labios. ¡Maldito bastardo! ¡¿Qué fue lo que me hizo?! ¿Dónde queda mi odio hacia él? ¡¿Dónde?!

"**¡Shaa! ¡Ha desaparecido ese odio! ¡Estás enamorada de él!"**

"_¡Pft! ¡Lo que me hacía falta! ¡Y cállate! ¡No es verdad!"_

"**¡Shaa! Solo intentas esconder lo obvio…"**

Me quedé ruborizada y quieta tras oír algo así… ¿esconder… lo obvio? ¿Acaso era verdad que estaba enamorada de él?

—_No… ¡no es verdad! _—pensé mientras negaba con la cabeza, aún con ese rubor tiñendo mis mejillas.

"**¡Shaa! ¡No lo niegues!"**

"_Vuelve… ¡A TU RINCÓN!"_

…

Tenía que admitir que se me hacía la boca agua cada vez que tenía un antojo, y esta vez se me dio por el melón. Fue algo vergonzoso que Hinata me tuviera que dar un poco cuando llegué a su casa, protestando por lo bajo por qué no podía encontrarlo en el mercado o no podía comerlo en ese momento.

—Lo siento mucho, Hinata —me lamenté bajando la cabeza mientras seguía comiendo melón. Ella se rió un poco y dijo:

—No pasa nada, Sakura-chan. Toma todo el que quieras. Además, estás embarazada y necesitas alimentarte. Son dos bebés, ¿no?

Su pregunta hizo que bajara la cabeza mientras suspiraba pesadamente… ¿qué se supone que ganaba la gente recordándomelo? Bueno, en realidad no era culpa de Hinata.

—Ah…

—¡L-Lo siento, Sakura-chan! ¿Te ha molestado lo que dije? —preguntó ella algo alterada, no pude evitar soltar una pequeña risita, haciendo que Hinata me mirara algo sorprendida.

—No te disculpes, Hinata… es solo que, bueno… ya sabes, con esto del embarazo tengo cambios de humor y eso —le expliqué de una manera no muy propia de mí, normalmente sabía que decir y qué hacer, en vez de explicarme de una manera tan mala.

Hinata se río un poco y negó con la cabeza, restándole importancia a mi reacción. Yo sonreí al verla, era una buena chica y encantadora, no me extrañaba para nada que Naruto se hubiera fijado en ella. Tan dulce y tan linda.

—Está bien, Sakura-chan. Es normal, así que no importa.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio. Es cierto, no teníamos tanta relación como para hablar directamente y la razón por la que fui a su casa era por el trabajo de historia que teníamos que entregar dentro de una semana las dos juntas. Suspiré por lo bajo sin que ella se diera cuenta y, cuando la miré, ella permanecía también quieta, sin hablar.

Una idea golpeó mi cabeza y dudé por un segundo en decirle algo, pero luego me armé de valor. Quien sabe… quizás Hinata podría ayudarme con mi problema.

—Hinata… —susurré llamándola, ella me prestó atención al instante. Tragué saliva, pero decidí continuar—. ¿Qué me dirías si… te dijera que Sasuke me ha besado?

—¿Eh?

Tras esa pequeña expresión, Hinata se quedó congelada en su sitio, mirándome con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Un pequeño rubor cubrió sus mejillas y miró hacia otro lado.

—¿Te besó? ¿Sasuke-kun te besó? —preguntó después de un rato, volviendo la vista a mí, como si hubiera cogido valor de algún otro lado. Un violento sonrojo cubrió mis mejillas y me regañé a mi misma por no poder controlarlo… era frustrante. Me tenía que haber esperado una pregunta así… ¿por qué me ruborizaba de esa manera?

—Sí… —respondí bajito—. El problema es que no sé… porque lo hizo…

Hinata se quedó en silencio mirando para mí, aún sorprendida y ruborizada por lo que acababa de escuchar. No te jode… ¡más me avergonzaba a mí la situación!

—Quizás porque… siente algo especial por ti, Sakura-chan…

Un gran silencio incómodo recorrió la habitación. Parpadeé varias veces, tratando de procesar toda la oración de Hinata, que había sonado extremadamente baja para mi capacidad auditiva. Luego todo pasó en milésimas de segundo. Mi rostro adquirió un tono rojo muy violento y solté el grito más vergonzoso y estúpido que jamás creí echar:

—¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Definitivamente nunca vuelvo a hablar de Hinata sobre mis asuntos personales… al menos no relacionados con Sasuke. Y para aclarar, el grito de antes no fue de emoción, fue de horror y sorpresa.

…

" —_Sakura-chan, no creo que te haya besado sin más, ¿no? ¡Tiene que haber una explicación! —exclamó Hinata, parecía preocupado por mi grito de antes, que casi hecho mi alma por la boca tras él."_

Explicación mis ovarios… que ahora dos de ellos cargan a dos bebés. La madre que parió a Sasuke y sus descendientes, como mis niños salieran igual a su padre me pego un tiro. Me quedé paralizada de regreso a casa y un rubor cubrió mis mejillas. Mierda. Maldita sea. Me había emocionado al pensar en eso del padre y de mis niños. Joder, esta situación ya se pasaba. ¿De verdad sentía algo por Uchiha Sasuke? ¿De verdad sentía él algo por mí? No lo sabía y me daba miedo saber la respuesta.

Esa conversación con Hinata me había hecho pensar, aún así me fastidiaba la situación actual. Sasuke se comportaba como siempre conmigo, y eso me molestaba algo… ¿acaso no había significado nada para él? ¿Nuestra relación no cambiaría por ese beso? Vale que sea solo un beso, pero… ¿no había significado nada especial?

Hoy, en el cual quedé con Hinata para hacer el trabajo y le hablé sobre eso, ya hacían tres semanas que había ocurrido. Y Sasuke no daba señales de querer recordarlo o, simplemente, quería dejarlo correr.

—_Te odio, Uchiha Sasuke… _—pensé mientras chasqueaba la lengua. Ese tipo me confundía… ¡y yo odiaba que me confundieran!

Entré en la casa avisando de que había llegado y a la primera persona que vi fue a Sasuke, que había salido de la cocina con un vaso de agua.

—Ah, ya has llegado… si me avisaras iba a recogerte —susurró mientras se dirigía hacia arriba. Apreté los puños sin que él se diera cuenta… tenía que hablar con él sobre eso, pero no me sentía preparada.

—La casa de Hinata queda cerca, así que no es necesario… —murmuré bajando la cabeza. Vi como Sasuke se encogía de hombros y se iba hacia su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él. Yo me quedé paralizada en la entrada, sin saber exactamente cómo reaccionar… ¿qué se supone que diga ahora? ¿O que se supone que haga?

—¿Sakura-chan? ¿Te encuentras bien?

La pregunta de Mikoto-san me sacó de mi mundo y alcé la cabeza, mirándola. Sonreí falsamente y contesté:

—Perfectamente, es solo que estoy cansada.

Al parecer funcionó, ya que Mikoto-san asintió y salió de nuevo hacia la cocina, seguramente estaría mirando que hacer para la cena. Mi sonrisa se desvaneció tan rápida como vino y dejé caer mi cabeza, caminando sin ganas hacia mi cuarto y encerrándome en él. No sabía qué hacer, aunque en realidad… ¿tenía que hacer algo?

—¡Agh! —gruñí agarrándome la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos y ponía una mueca de disgusto. Odiaba estar confundida y sin saber qué hacer, lo odiaba como nada. Y me sentía cada día más estúpida y más cobarde por no coger, ir hasta la habitación de Sasuke y exigirle que me explicara a que venía el beso—_. ¡Es que es para maldecirte, idiota!_

De repente sentí un cúmulo de emociones y me sonrojé al mismo tiempo que unas lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos, sin llegar a caer. ¿Realmente me quería o lo había hecho por simple diversión? Me dolía pensar que la que segunda opción era la más probable.

…

—Akito y Obito crecen tan rápido…

El comentario emocionado de Mikoto-san en cuanto había llegado al cuarto mes de embarazo, hizo que me sonrojara levemente. Ya había pasado tiempo sobre el asunto del beso y yo, por fin, me estaba olvidando. Sasuke había hecho como si no hubiera pasado nada, y yo también lo quería así, era mejor para ambos que empezar a hacerse preguntas incómodas.

—Sí, en el fondo estoy muy emocionada —susurré con una sonrisa y observando mi vientre, poniendo una mano sobre él. Estaba empezando a amar a esos pequeños como nada en el mundo, eran una parte de mi ser.

—Sasuke-kun, cuídales bien —dijo Mikoto-san de repente. Yo di un respingo y miré hacia la puerta de la cocina, que estaba detrás de mí. Sasuke estaba apoyando contra el marco de la puerta, mirándonos con su típica expresión de indiferencia.

—Sí, claro… como sea… —susurró acercándose a mí y sentándose a mi lado—. También son mis hijos después de todo…

—No me refería solo a los bebés, me refería también a Sakura-chan —protestó Mikoto-san, yo la miré algo sorprendida y miré hacia Sasuke, que miró de reojo a su madre, fastidiado posiblemente. Me alteré algo y exclamé:

—¡Ah no! ¡Si no hace falta! ¡Puedo cuidarme sola!

Sasuke me miró fijamente y después desvió la vista hacia su madre.

—Ya la has oído…

Sus palabras frías se clavaron en mis oídos, dejándome petrificada en el lugar. ¿Era cierto? ¿No le importaba nada? Entonces… ¿por qué había estado actuando de esa manera tan sobreprotectora conmigo? ¿Por qué del beso y ahora dice eso? No paraba de contradecirse y yo me volvería loca a ese paso…

—¡Sasuke-kun! ¡No puedes decir eso! ¡Tienes que…!

—No importa —corté a Mikoto-san, haciendo que esta me mirara sorprendida—. No… importa… He sido yo quien dijo que podía cuidarme sola.

Mikoto-san me miró entre extrañada y preocupada, soltando un suspiro pesado y bajando la cabeza… seguramente sospechaba que había pasado algo entre Sasuke y yo, que apenas nos habíamos hablado desde lo del cementerio. Miré de reojo a Sasuke, pero este miraba hacia la mesa, no sabía lo que estaba pensando.

Por una vez en mi vida… deseaba saber que estaba pensando Uchiha Sasuke.

…

—¿Me estás contando que os besasteis y ni siquiera me lo dijiste? —me preguntó Ino poniendo ambas manos en sus caderas, obviamente ofendida. Gaara, que estaba a su lado, bostezó y susurró:

—Ni que fuera para ponerte así…

—¡Obvio que es para ponerme así! ¡Pasaron casi dos meses! —exclamó mi rubia amiga, señalándome con un dedo acusador. Una gota resbaló por mi cabeza y miré a Gaara pidiendo ayuda, pero él tan solo alzó una ceja.

—Sabía que te pondrías así, por lo que decidí esconderlo durante un tiempo. No me habrías ayudado poniéndote histérica, pero no me parecía justo no contártelo.

—Buen punto —opinó Gaara dejándose caer encima de la cama de mi amiga. Me paré por un momento, pensando en algo que se me acababa de venir a la cabeza.

—No es que me desagrade pero… ¿qué hace Gaara en tu casa? —le pregunté a Ino, extrañada de ver al pelirrojo allí y tumbado en la cama de ella como si fuera suya.

Cierto que habían tenido una cita, pero pensé que él seguiría emperrado en rechazarla.

—Le he invitado a mi casa —comentó Ino con una sonrisa. Gaara la miró de reojo, evidentemente molesto, y gruñó:

—Corrígete: me obligaste a venir aquí…

—Oh dios mío —inquirí de manera burlona—. ¿Tienes tantas ganas de violártelo que tienes que obligarle a venir?

Gaara enseguida estalló en carcajadas mientras que Ino se sonrojada de sobremanera. Hacía tiempo que no me metía con Ino, y ahora que necesitaba algo de consuelo, una pequeña sonrisa no me vendría mal en ese momento… ¿no?

—¡Sakura! ¡Maldita frentona! —gritó Ino avergonzada—. ¡Y tú para de reírte, pelo cerilla!

—Lo siento, lo siento —comenté con una gota en la cabeza al escuchar el apodo que le había puesto a Gaara. Él paró de reírse, pero tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara, indicando que la situación le había hecho mucha gracia.

—Hmp…

—Además… no solo vine para contarte eso… —comenté bajando la cabeza, por quería reírme algo antes, sentía que si lo contaba me pondría a llorar… maldito sentimentalismo, supuestamente a los cuatro meses de embarazo tenían que haber pasado los cambios de humor… ¿no? Ah… tendré que consultar Google al llegar a casa.

—¿Qué más querías decirme? —preguntó Ino entre sorprendida y preocupada, supongo que se preocupaba por mí después de todo. La miré nerviosa y desvié la vista hacia Gaara disimuladamente, quien suspiró y chasqueó la lengua, levantándose.

—Nunca he entendido esa necesidad que tienen las chicas de contárselo todo… bueno, ya me voy —comentó mientras se estiraba y se dirigía a la puerta. Ino frunció el ceño y dijo:

—Te vas del cuarto, no de casa.

—Que sí, que sí… —suspiró Gaara arrastrando prácticamente las palabras. Sonreí de medio lado, pero aún estaba triste por todo lo que había pasado. ¿En qué momento me ponía triste lo que me dijera Sasuke? Es cierto que habíamos llegado a conectar mejor y a llevarnos bien pero… aún así… dolía.

Cuando Gaara salió del cuarto, en este reinó el silencio. Ino permaneció quieta y callada, esperando a que yo dijera algo. No sabía que decir, pero finalmente me detuve y lo dije:

—Al parecer a Sasuke solo le importo por los hijos, nada más… no me malinterpretes en las palabras, es solo que pensé que… bueno, podríamos ser amigos y me tendría aprecio pero… ah, olvídalo…

Ino frunció el ceño ante lo dije, apretando los labios.

—¿Qué pasó? —me preguntó con tono serio, como obligándome a que le contara… aunque yo había ido para eso, ¿no? En realidad quería decírselo, necesitaba desahogarme con alguien.

…

De camino a casa de los Uchiha me sentía sola y pesarosa. Sentía un gran vacío en mi estómago a pesar de estar cargando dos bebés. Las palabras de Ino resonaban en mi mente, repitiéndome una y otra vez que debía hablar con Sasuke. Suspiró en cuanto llegué a la puerta y miré directamente a la gran mansión. No entendía como alguien podía vivir así en un barrio tan pequeño y lúgubre como Konoha.

Sacudí mi cabeza y avancé, entrando al interior. Siempre había pensado que en una de estas mansiones habría algún mayordomo y varias criadas que llenarían la gran mansión Uchiha, pero debía admitir que me había sentido algo decepcionada cuando no era así. Supongo que era de ver tantas películas me había hecho pensar de esa forma.

Iba a ingresar en casa, pero me quedé paralizada al ver a Sasuke bajando las escaleras, serio e impasible como siempre. Se sorprendió un poco al verme allí y alzó una ceja.

—¿No estabas en tu cuarto? ¿Vas a salir? —preguntó con voz monótona. Apreté los labios y miré hacia otro lado. Antes se habría preocupado y no me habría dejado sola para nada, siempre me había agobiado esa manera de estar encima de mí. Ahora, sin embargo, me sentía desprotegida. Sasuke me había acostumbrado a ser mimada por él, ahora que ya no lo hacía sentía que lo necesitaba.

—No, de hecho acabo de llegar de casa de Ino.

—Si me lo hubieras dicho, te habría acompañado.

—No hacía falta, no me ha pasado nada.

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente y se me erizaron los pelos de la nuca, parecía hasta fantasmagórico. Tragué saliva y cerré los ojos, no sabía cómo empezar. Sasuke terminó de bajar las escaleras y se me quedó mirando como una estatua, solo se sabía que estaba vivo porque se escuchaba ligeramente su respiración y parpadeaba de vez en cuando.

—Sasuke… oye… necesito hablar contigo —empecé diciendo, estaba demasiado nerviosa y él me miró atento, esperando a lo que tenía que decirle—. Sobre… el cementerio…

Noté de inmediato que él se tensaba y pude jurar que una especia de sudor frío recorrió su cara. Se alteró algo, pero tuve que aplaudirle de lo bien que lo disimulaba… y aplaudirme a mí misma por haberlo notado.

—No hay nada de qué hablar después de tanto tiempo.

Fruncí el ceño de pura incomprensión y me quedé algo descolocada por el tono tan frío que había utilizado.

—¿Qué no hay nada de qué hablar, dices? —pregunté con voz algo temblorosa, una extraña rabia me invadió y apreté los puños—. ¿Me besaste, no me das una explicación y ahora dices que no hay nada de qué hablar?

Él se quedó callado y por un momento pensé que no iba a seguir hablando, pero de repente habló.

—Era lo que querías ¿no? No entiendo porque ahora me vienes con esto.

Lo que dijo me dejó completamente sorprendida y, que dios me ampare, deseaba haber entendido mal lo que me dijo.

—¿Qué has dicho? —solté con la voz algo chillona. Deseaba por dentro con todas mis fuerzas no haber oído eso… o quizás que se retractara y me dijera que todo era una broma de él.

Se dio la vuelta en lo que me pareció un sobresalto y me miró con sus ojos fríos e inexpresivos. Yo me quedé sorprendida al verle… nunca me había mirado de esa forma. Sentí un estremecimiento en mi pecho y tragué saliva. Me dolía el pecho… y sentía tirones en mi estómago, y estaba segura de que no eran los niños.

—No sé porque pones esa cara. He dicho que hice lo que tú querías. ¿Acaso no le ponías esos nombres a nuestros hijos por qué querías que te besara o me empezara a fijar en ti?

Solté un grito de sorpresa y pura frustración que sorprendió a Sasuke, pero no me importó. ¿Cómo puede decir eso? No lo entendía, no comprendía a que venía eso.

—¿Cómo… cómo puedes… decir eso? ¡¿Quién te has creído que soy?! —el grito de rabia que solté se escuchó por toda la casa, entonces vi cómo entrecerraba sus ojos y me miraba fríamente. ¿Se atrevía a mirarme así después de la barbaridad que acababa de decir?—. ¡No sé qué te habrás pensado! ¡Pero sea lo que sea es mejor que lo saques de tu cabeza!

—¿Me vas a negar que estás enamorada de mí? —preguntó él alzando una ceja, yo tan solo me quedé impactada y mi labio inferior tembló. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?—. Solo te besé porque era lo que tú querías. No te preocupes, hice eso con muchas chicas, pero no tiene porque significar nada. Al fin y al cabo solo eres una chica más. Si no quieres nada más, me retiro…

Sasuke se dirigió hacia la cocina sin ni siquiera mirarme por última vez y me quedé de pie en la entrada, enfrente de las escaleras. Mis piernas se movieron por si solas y corrieron a mi habitación y me encerré allí, apoyándome en la puerta. Mis manos temblaban, presionando los dedos contra la puerta de madera. Luego noté como si mis piernas fueran de plomo y me desplomé sobre el suelo, sentada y con la mirada perdida. ¿Sasuke me… había dicho… aquello realmente? ¿Solo era una más? Unas lágrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas mientras sentía como si mi pecho se quemara y se consumiera lentamente, entonces me di cuenta. Estaba enamorada de Uchiha Sasuke. Y él acababa de romperme el corazón.

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>A ver... seguramente queréis matar a Sasuke y, sí, yo también! (?) Pero no es mi culpa que sea tan emo que quiera matarle (?) ok me callo xDD en realidad es aquí donde empieza la crisis (en serio? si no se nota! (?)) bueno, de verdad! esta vez sí que intentaré un cap hermoso~ el cap 8 será... no sé, aún ni lo empiezo x'DDD <strong>

**Agradecimientos a: Strikis, anny uchiha 97, DULCECITO311, harunoakatsuki, Pix-00 (Sana-nee! *-*(?)), Caridee Von Ross, aRiElLa 95, RAYMAR, anko96, michelle, Shaiell, EdiitH, sweetmaxi18, tessa2000, Raikiri uchiha y sandy hyuga.**

**Muchas gracias a todos! por vosotros continúo, aunque sea tarde :c en verdad lo lamento! ahora que vienen las vacaciones de navidad seguro que tengo tiempo! *-* a ver si para año nuevo tengo el nuevo cap listo! :DD lo intentaré xDD Bueno... pues ya está, aunque me siga disculpando sigue siendo lo mismo, así que mejor me despido! Sayo y cuidaos mucho! chao chao :z**

**¿Reviews?**


	8. Debilidad

**Bueno… lo lamento mucho, el cap me quedó echo un asco D:! prometí que lo traería para después de navidades, pero bueno… se alargó algo xDDDD Como dije antes, el capítulo no me gustó como quedó, incluso cuando pensé que la conversación del final quería espectacular… quedó hecha una chufa! DDD:! Quería retrasarlo más, pero no me veía capaz de mejorar el cap D:**

**Supongo que paro, os dejo con el cap y juzgáis vosotros mismos u_u**

_**Disclaimer: **_**Naruto Shippuden y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p><strong>8. Debilidad<strong>

Mi cuerpo actuó por si solo en un instante. Cuando me di cuenta mi maleta estaba abierta y casi toda mi ropa dentro de ella. Tenía los ojos rojos, los cuales seguían derramando lágrimas, pero ya no sabía si eran de dolor o pura rabia hacia Uchiha Sasuke. Decirme aquello debió de haberle sentado bien, quizás le fue totalmente indiferente. Esto solo demostraba que ese bastardo no se preocupaba por nadie que no fuera por él, quizás ni siquiera le importaban los bebés, solo lo vería con una carga que pensaba que tenía que cuidar. Pues que no se preocupara, no tendría que verlos ni hacerse cargo de ellos.

Salí del cuarto furiosa en cuanto acabé de hacer la maleta y la cargué con dificultad hacia abajo, esas escaleras eran una pesadilla.

—¡¿Sakura-chan?!

Una voz sonó a mis espaldas en cuanto acabé de bajar las escaleras y miré. Mikoto-san me miraba arriba de las escaleras con sorpresa, como si no pudiera creer lo que veía. No me había dado cuenta de cuando había llegado, supongo que cuando estaba haciendo la maleta. Mikoto-san bajó la escaleras rápidamente y me miró entre preocupada y sorprendida.

—¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?

—Me voy —mi voz sonó más cortante de lo que quería, pero en ese momento me importaba bien poco ser delicada o no. Cogí mi maleta y me dirigí hacia la puerta, pero la mano de Mikoto-san se cerró en mi brazo y me impidió avanzar.

—¡Espera, Sakura-chan! ¿Por qué te vas así sin más? —preguntó preocupada—. ¿No ves que ya estás de cinco meses? ¡Ahora es cuando pueden empezar las complicaciones!

—No me importa, me las arreglaré yo sola para sacar a los niños adelante.

—¿Pero por qué te vas?

—¡Pregúntale al bastardo de tu hijo! —grité llena de rabia, no soportaba la idea de tener que nombrar a ese idiota. Lo peor es que lo seguía queriendo, por eso lo odiaba aún más. Aunque era de esperarse, no iba a pasar todo el amor que sentía por él en un instante a pesar de haberme roto el corazón.

—¿Qué le pregunte a…? ¡Sasuke-kun, ven aquí ahora mismo!

Oí la enfurecida voz de Mikoto-san a mis espaldas, pero me deshice de su agarre y abrí la puerta principal de entrada, pero la mala suerte parecía estar de mi lado, porque cuando iba a salir choqué contra alguien. Cuando di un paso hacia atrás para ver quién era, me quedé petrificada al ver a Fugaku-san, quien me miraba sorprendido.

—¿Haruno? —preguntó extrañado, para después mirar a Mikoto-san sin entender—. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Solo quería marcharme, alejarme de todos ellos e ir a mi casa. Ya era de noche y tan solo quería tumbarme en mi cama, encogerme allí y fingir que desaparecía del mundo al menos esa noche. Pero nunca era lo que yo quería, siempre se interponía alguien para no permitírmelo.

—¿Qué ocurre, mamá? —la voz de Sasuke llegó a mis oídos como si fuera un taladro en mi cabeza. Sonaba bastante aburrida y yo me negué a mirarle, pero él debió de verme—. ¿Sakura? ¿Qué haces con esa maleta?

—Me largo… me largo de aquí, no soporto estar bajo el mismo techo que tú.

—¿Cómo dices? ¿No será por lo de antes verdad? No tiene tanta impor…

—¡¿Qué pasó antes, Sasuke?! —gritó Mikoto-san, haciendo que un escalofrío subiera por mi espalda. Levanté la mirada y miré dirección a ellos, viendo como Sasuke retrocedía dos pasos ante la mirada enfurecida de su madre.

Yo tan solo quería irme y miré a Fugaku-san para que se apartara de la puerta, pero al parecer no tenía intención de dejarme marchar.

—¡No me importa nada! ¡Solo quiero marcharme!

Las miradas de todos voltearon hacia mí y noté como Mikoto-san me agarraba por los hombros, como intentando tranquilizarme. Pude sentir como mis ojos se aguaban algo y traté de detener las lágrimas que parecían querer salir. No quería llorar, y aún menos frente a él.

—Sakura-chan, tranquilízate… piensa en los bebés, ellos también lo están pasando mal.

Me quedé paralizada por lo que Mikoto-san me acababa de decir. Era cierto, no estaba pensando en mis niños… en ese momento me sentía horriblemente mal. Solo pensaba en cosas superficiales como que el chico del que me había enamorado me había roto el corazón, en vez de tranquilizarme y prestarles atención a mis bebés. Poniéndome histérica no solucionaría nada pero… no podía evitarlo. Dolía tanto. ¿Por qué tenía que doler así?

—Solo me quiero ir… —murmuré por lo bajo. Mikoto-san me abrazó acariciando mi espalda y oí como le decía a Fugaku-san que cogiera mi maleta y la llevara hacia arriba, de nuevo a ese cuarto infernal.

—No tendrás que quedarte en esta casa si no quieres, Sakura-chan… hacer algo en contra de tu voluntad es un error, estés o no estés embarazada. Haz como tú veas mejor…

Mi asombro casi fue palpable, lo único que me salvaba es que mi rostro estaba escondido en el pecho de Mikoto-san. Lo que acababa de decir fue algo que mi padre me solía decir en muchas ocasiones, tantas que incluso se me quedaron grabadas.

"Hacer algo que no quieres es un tremendo error, Sakura. Es como si la libertad de uno se fuera consumiendo y se sienta encerrado. Por eso hay que ser libres de decidir lo que queremos hacer, y a partir de ahí, hacerlo como nosotros queramos. Por eso, Sakura, tienes que ser tú la que decidas que quieres hacer y cómo quieres hacerlo. Tienes que escuchar lo que te dice el corazón y, a partir de ahí, hacerle caso."

…

No supe muy bien ni como llegué arriba de nuevo, ni siquiera cuando empecé a contarle a Mikoto-san lo que había pasado con Sasuke, pero hacerlo me alivió demasiado. Quizás por todas las sensaciones que había tenido, empezó a invadirme el sueño y yo solo estaba deseando taparme con las sábanas y dormir.

Quizás si dormía me calmaba algo, pero sin duda no quería volver ver a Sasuke durante un largo tiempo, así que, en el fondo, me quería seguir marchando de esta casa. Cuando Mikoto-san abandonó mi habitación me quedé un rato sentada en la cama mirando a la nada. Me sentía terriblemente mal por hacerles daño a los bebés por mi estúpido enamoramiento, no tenían la culpa de nada, nunca la tenían, y ellos eran tan frágiles y vulnerables…

Acaricié mi barriga y sonreí. En el fondo no era tan desafortunada. Tenía una madre con la que había arreglado lo único mal que iba en nuestra relación, tenía unos amigos maravillosos y los bebés que iba a criar sola seguro que serían estupendos. Porque sí, iba a hacerlo yo sola. Ni loca dejaría que ese imbécil se encargara de mis bebés, no permitiría que salgan como él. Eso lo tenía demasiado claro, también como el hecho de que esta tontería de "amor" iba a pasar.

Me acosté en la cama después de ponerme el pijama que había en mi maleta, pero no la deshice. Mañana por la mañana decidiría que haría, pero la decisión de que iba a irme casi ya estaba tomada. Cerré mis ojos para olvidarme de todo, ni siquiera quería pensar en el desgraciado Uchiha. Que irónico… le llamo igual que antes de que me embarazara. Con esos pensamientos, caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

…

El ambiente frío que me esperó la mañana siguiente debí suponer que era normal, pero no quizás no estaba preparada. El desayuno fue frío con un silencio abrumador, incluso la animada Mikoto-san permaneció seria y con cara sombría. Fugaku-san parecía estar como siempre, aunque no lo culpo, él no tiene que interesarse por los problemas amorosos de una adolescente embarazada como yo. Itachi tuvo que levantarse, seguramente sin entender nada, y se despidió de todos algo nervioso antes de marcharse a la universidad. Sasuke estaba con unas grandes ojeras muy marcadas y tan frío como siempre, seguramente no durmió bien, pero ya no me importaba.

Cuando me levanté sin decir nada, me dirigí hacia el cuarto que tenía asignado y me senté en la cama, mirando la maleta que tenía enfrente aún con la ropa dentro de ella. Sabía que tenía que marcharme, la maleta prácticamente me llamaba a gritos y me decía que tenía que marcharme de allí, alejarme de todos… _alejarme de él._

Ahora estaba más relajada y con la maleta hecha, preparada para irme. Cogí el abrigo y me lo puse, guardando de paso el pijama en la maleta y la cerré. Me acerqué a la puerta y me di la vuelta, observando quizás por última vez ese lugar en el que pasé varios meses. Era una habitación bastante grande, pero muy reconfortante. Sonreí sin ganas. Era irónico, era un lugar reconfortante y solo quería salir de allí.

Abrí la puerta y bajé las escaleras, la maleta por alguna razón me pesaba menos que la noche anterior. Supuse que no tenía porque despedirme de alguien, la decisión de que iba a marcharme era muy probable, además de que les hacía un favor… no tenían que cargar conmigo, ya estaba. Lo malo es que mis bebés me mantendrían atada a esa familia, pero no importa… por odiar a Sasuke no significa que deba odiar al resto.

—¿Al final te vas…?

Me quedé helada en el mismo momento en el que mi mano se posó en el pomo del portón de la entrada. No hacía falta girar mi cabeza ni preguntar quién era para saber que era Sasuke. No podía moverme y un sudor frío resbaló por mi cara… no estaba preparada para hablar con él.

—Sí… —solo pude pronunciar eso, con la esperanza de que soltara una palabra fría como: "bueno…" y dejarme ir. Pero el destino parecía odiarme y él no hizo lo que yo esperaba.

—Me parece una estupidez que te vayas por algo así…

Una oleada de rabia me invadió por dentro… pero tenía que ser fuerte, no quería enfadarme por esto. Sé que soy más que esto, que una histérica que reacciona a todo lo que le dicen.

—En este momento lo que pienses me trae sin cuidado. Nos vemos Uchiha… adiós.

Salí rápidamente de allí y oí que Sasuke me llamaba, pero no le escuché. Empecé a correr con todas mis fuerzas y arrastrando la maleta en dirección a mi casa. Quería irme a ese lugar, ese sitio que está tan vacío desde hacía tanto tiempo. No me detuve hasta llegar hasta allí, hasta que abrí la puerta y me metí en el interior, notando una ligera brisa fría. La casa estuvo cerrada por largo tiempo, era normal que tuviera frío. Dejé mi maleta en el pasillo y me dispuse a abrir la calefacción, tenía que calentarse algo la casa, no podía estar así.

Sonreí cuando fui hacia el mueble de la entrada y vi las fotos con mis padres. Odiaba sumergirme en el pasado, pero últimamente lo estaba haciendo a menudo. Miré con curiosidad una foto en la que aparecían mis padres cuando tenían más o menos mi edad, aún siendo ambos unos adolescentes. Mi padre era un chico atractivo, mi madre era y es preciosa… ¿entonces por qué yo no salí como ellos? Yo no soy nada bonita, ¿por qué? Apreté la foto entre mis manos, me lamentaba de no ser bonita y de no gustarle a Uchiha Sasuke ¿no? Era estúpido, pero en verdad me dolía mucho. Necesitaba a alguien, a cualquiera. A Naruto, a Ino… mejor a Ino, Naruto se pondría histérico y no acabaría de escucharme.

No supe muy bien cuando cogí en el teléfono y le dije a Ino que viniera, no hizo falta que le pidiera ni por favor. Cuando supo que estaba en mi casa y no en la de Uchiha, vino prácticamente a la velocidad de la luz.

…

¿Os acordáis de que dije que prefería hablar con Ino antes que con Naruto por qué este se pondría histérico y no me escucharía?

—¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿QUÉ HIZO ESE BASTARDO?!

¿Bien? Ino tampoco había acabado de escucharme y llamó de todo a Uchiha Sasuke, incluso insultos que en mi vida había escuchado. Porque suponía que eran insultos, pero en ese momento no me apetecía preguntarle.

—Ino, oye…

—¡Es el colmo! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a decirte algo así?!

—Sé que no fue lo mejor, pero…

—¡Deberíamos matarle! ¡No…! Espera, eso sería demasiado obvio, sin duda sabrían que fuiste tú y yo tu cómplice —empezaba a decir mientras caminaba de un lado a otro—. Es una situación difícil.

Oh genial, empezaba a sacar raras conclusiones y teorías. ¿No tengo amigos normales que se tranquilicen y me ayuden? Me alegra que Ino se preocupe por mí, y la quiero mucho, pero no me estaba ayudando, ni siquiera podía mantener la cabeza fría. Mientras ella seguía diciendo sus locuras me puse a pensar quien podría mantener la cabeza fría y decir cosas que me ayudaran en ese momento. Rápidamente, dos nombres vinieron a mi mente: Hinata y Gaara. Hinata era la opción más aceptable, no es que Gaara fuera desagradable, para nada, pero era un chico. Eso ya era suficiente razón para no decir nada.

—¡Y después…!

—¡Ino! ¡Ya vale! —grité desesperada, no podía creer que luego de diez minutos siguiera planeando cosas que nunca se llevarían a cabo… probablemente. Bueno, no tenía que extrañarme, era Ino después de todo—. Vamos a dejar la cosas así… ¿vale? Gracias por escucharme de todos modos…

Bajé la cabeza y me senté en el sofá del salón, podía notar que el calor empezaba a emanar de los radiadores y le daba un ambiente cálido al lugar. Pronto tendría que apagarla para no ahogar en calor. Ino se sentó a mi lado y me cogió de la mano, mirándome preocupada.

—Puede que no sirva de mucho, pero siempre me tendrás aquí… lo sabes ¿no?

Las palabras de Ino quizás me emocionaron de más, porque rápidamente mis ojos se aguaron y tuve ganas de llorar. La abracé con fuerza y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro, llorando desconsoladamente, descargando toda esa rabia y ese dolor que sentía. En ese momento me sentía una niña pequeña siendo atendida por su mamá. Porque eso parecía ahora… una niña pequeña.

…

Esperé al lunes para poder ver a Hinata. No me costó mucho encontrarla después del descanso, lo que me costó fue que Naruto me permitiera llevármela un momento conmigo. Nunca lo había visto tan emocionado y tan atraído por alguna chica, y me alegro al menos de que esa sea Hinata, era hermosa y una chica que parecía tener un corazón de oro. Aún así llegaba a pensar que podría llegar a cansarse de que Naruto fuera tan pesado.

—Es horrible, pensé que no te daba sacado de allí —comenté mientras daba un suspiro pesado. Estaban acabando ya las clases, ya faltaban solo dos semanas para acabar y, finalmente, cumpliría también mi sexto mes de embarazo. Ya no sabía si emocionarme de que faltaba menos para la tortura de tener que cargar con dos vidas sobre mi barriga, o simplemente decepcionarme por toda la situación que vivo. Mi vida era un asco, pero tampoco podía quejarme mucho, hay gente que vive mucho peor que yo.

Hinata iba sonrojada por los comentarios de Ino, que recalcaban sobre todo en Naruto. ¿Por qué no me sorprendía? Sonreí levemente, dispuesta a contarle mi problema a Hinata. Las interrumpí a mi pesar y le conté exactamente lo mismo que le conté a Ino. Hinata iba sorprendiéndose más y más a medida que contaba y finalmente se quedó paralizada, creo que sin saber muy bien qué decir. Perfecto, lo que me hacía falta.

—Vaya… —susurró Hinata—. Eso fue…

—… horrible, y yo que pensaba que ese tipo no podía ser peor.

Solté un gritito de impresión y me di la vuelta. Gaara nos miraba a las tres justo detrás de nosotras. Normalmente iría con su sonrisa normal o incluso inexpresivo, pero ahora mostraba una seriedad que daba miedo. ¿Acaso estaba enfadado por lo que conté? Se acercó por detrás y, de un salto, se sentó al lado de Ino.

—¿Y tú qué haces espiando? —preguntó Ino alzando una ceja, con una mirada acusadora. Gaara alzó una pierna y la apoyó sobre su asiento, mientras apoyaba en codo sobre su rodilla y la cabeza sobre la palma de la mano, mirando al frente. Parecía como si estuviera pensando algo.

—Pues… bueno, Naruto es con quien más me llevo y estaba con Uchiha, y como que ese tipo no me cae nada bien… —Gaara me lanzó una mirada y después fue hacia Ino—. Y ahora por lo que acabo de escuchar me cae aún peor.

—Yo… —no sabía qué decir. Que viniera Gaara a decirme eso, no era algo que me esperara.

—En resumen, vine a buscarte porque me aburría —comentó el pelirrojo lanzando una mirada divertida a Ino, quien se enfureció. Hinata y yo sonreímos un poco ante la reacción de nuestra amiga.

—¡Fosforito andante!

—Ya no me tienes el mismo amor que antes… que desperdicio de sentimientos —Gaara puso un falso tono de lamento que hizo que me tapara la boca para no reírme, Hinata se rió por lo bajo.

—¡Púdrete!

Después de que Hinata y yo lográramos que dejaran de pelear, Gaara se puso serio cuando me pidió que le explicara de nuevo lo que acababa de suceder. Maldita sea, tenía muy claro que era inteligente, no por algo quedó de tercero en la lista de exámenes debajo de Sasuke y de mí, pero igualmente eso no significaba que fuera alguien que supiera dar buenos consejos. Aunque quizás sí los daba bien, quien sabe.

—Al fin y al cabo solo eres una chica más… —susurró Gaara analizando las palabras de Sasuke, yo le miré nerviosa. No estaba acostumbrada a hablar con un chico de este tipo de cosas que no fuera Naruto—. Vale, entiendo… es decir, te dejó como una completa don nadie, pero no creo que dijera algo que no fuera verdad… ¿cierto?

Alcé una ceja sin comprender lo que había dicho, pero estaba más incrédula que otra cosa. Él también. Ino alzó la mirada hacia él, una mirada rabiosa que me alteró. Ino solo se ponía así cuando estaba realmente cabreada.

—Maldito seas, Gaara… más vale que tengas una buena explicación de lo que has dicho si no quieres que te rompa unas cuantas costillas… —susurró Ino, con la cara sombría.

Hinata ahogó un grito de incredulidad y yo me levanté rápidamente, algo alterada.

—Ino…

—Oye tranquila —dijo Gaara, lo que me sorprendió fue cuando vi su sonrisa, la cual no parecía ser ni de nerviosismo ni de miedo, era una sonrisa sincera que mantenía mientras miraba a Ino—. ¿He dicho algo que no es cierto? ¿Acaso Haruno no es una chica cualquiera, como tú o como Hinata incluso?

Ino le soltó y le miró sorprendida, la misma sorpresa que manteníamos Hinata y yo. Gaara le había dado la vuelta a todo lo que dijo Sasuke y lo había convertido en algo que no era nada malo. ¿Cómo lo conseguía? Era una chica más para Sasuke, cierto, pero también es cierto que no soy nadie especial, nadie lo es. Por un momento me sentí bien.

—La verdad es que… es cierto lo que dice Gaara-kun —comentó tímidamente Hinata, mirándome con una sonrisa—. Pero creo que deberías hablar con Sasuke-kun y aclararlo todo de una vez.

—Buen punto —apoyó Gaara recargándose contra la pared y mirándome—. ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

Ino me miró esperando una respuesta, al igual que Hinata. Bajé la mirada. No sabía muy bien qué hacer, era cierto que me había sentido mejor tras lo que habían dicho, pero no me sentía preparada para ir y hablar con Sasuke. No encontraba las palabras para decírselas, pero…

—Hazlo a tu manera, frentona —me dijo Ino dándome un golpe en el brazo, con una gran sonrisa.

"**¡Shaa! ¡Hazlo a tu manera, Sakura!"**

"_Haz las cosas a tu manera…"_

Papá… Sonreí ligeramente y los miré a todos. Estaba segura de que no hacía falta que les dijera que hablaría con Sasuke.

…

Sexto mes de embarazo. Finalizan las clases. Vacaciones de verano. Nota importante para mí: hablar con Uchiha Sasuke de una maldita y mísera vez. Aquel día estaba realmente decidida a hacerlo, pero en cuanto le vi una oleada de rabia me invadió y quise saltar encima para arrancarle la cabeza. Bueno, supongo que en el fondo no valía solo un día para asumir todo lo que había pasado. Con todo el tiempo que llevo puedo hacerlo. Me acerqué a Sasuke en cuando tuve oportunidad, a la salida del instituto, permanecía junto a una chica que le estaba hablando coquetamente, pero él parecía ignorarla.

Era extraño. Seguía enamorada de él, pensé que había sido un simple capricho, pero nunca pensé que sus acciones me calaran tan hondo. A lo mejor no es algo que se olvida con solo un mes. Es algo que me llevará tiempo olvidarlo, seguro. Pero deprimirme por eso, y de paso poner en peligro a mis bebés, era algo que no podía permitirme. Era hora de ser responsable, de ser decidida. De no ser más una débil. No podía dejarme llevar por aquella debilidad que me había recorrido en cuanto me rechazó tan descaradamente. Tenía que ser una nueva persona, por mis bebés, por mis amigos, por mi familia… y por mí.

Avancé lentamente, pero sin pausa, a procura de Sasuke, que me miró en cuanto me puse enfrente de él. Nos miramos a los ojos y por un momento un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo, pero tenía que controlarme. Estaba decidida a hablar.

—¿Sakura? —Sasuke me miró algo confundido, como si no esperara que fuera a hablar con él. No le culpaba, al principio no tenía intención de hablar con él. Gaara y Hinata me hicieron cambiar de opinión, e Ino me dio el coraje para hacerlo. No solo Ino, también mi padre. Mi padre siempre me ayudaba aunque no estuviera presente.

Me sentí mal por Naruto, pero me decidí a contarle todo cuando acabara de hablar con Sasuke.

—¿Se puede saber qué quieres? —la chica que estaba con él era hermosa, de cabello castaño y con gran pecho, me miraba con expresión furiosa y altanera. Estaba segura de que era un año superior, por las pintas estaba segura de que acababa graduada—. No te llega con un bombo y vienes por otro, ¿eh?

Mordí mi labio inferior y le miré crudamente, ella se tensó. Me acerqué a esa chica y me puse cara a cara con ella.

—No soy como tú, que se sientan en el primer pene que ven. ¿Te enteras? —tanto Sasuke como ella me miraron con la boca abierta de par en par, pero no me importó. Estaba harta de controlarme, y no iba a permitir que una zorra de una esquina me amargara la existencia—. Si te lo quieres tirar, hazlo después de que hable con él. Ahora… lárgate.

Ella tragó saliva y me miró con rabia, dándose la vuelta y saliendo de allí con paso firme. Me quedé mirándola con odio y después regresé mi vista hacia Sasuke, que seguía mirándome sorprendido.

—¿S-Sakura? —preguntó tragando saliva, yo tan solo fruncí el ceño. Tomé aire tratando de tranquilizarme, y lo logré. Le miré fijamente y le hice un ademán con la cabeza para que me siguiera, notaba la mirada de todos los estudiantes encima de nosotros y no quería que esos chismosos nos escucharan, aunque entre esos chismosos estaban Ino, Gaara, Hinata y Naruto, el cual no se enteraba de nada.

Él me entendió y me empezó a seguir, caminando fuera del instituto. Fui con paso lento y firme, quizás en el fondo quería aplazar todo lo posible la inevitable conversación que íbamos a llevar a cabo.

—Creo que aquí está bien.

Me paré justo en el parque y le encaré cuando le dije eso, no había nadie a esas horas por allí, a excepción de un viejecito que se sentaba en el banco de una esquina, pero estaba medio sordo. No creía que nos pudiera oír.

—¿De qué querías hablar? —preguntó algo extrañado, después se alteró algo—. ¿Algún problema con los niños?

—No… están perfectamente —respondí dando un suspiro de pesadez.

La verdad es que Sasuke se había estado comunicando conmigo a través de Mikoto-san para ver cómo evolucionaba mi embarazo. Me sentaba mal que Mikoto-san viniera expresamente a cuidarme, pero ahora que mi madre había vuelto y estaba de vacaciones, no tendría tanto problemas. Y mi madre me cuidaba a las mil maravillas.

—¿Entonces…?

Me quedé en silencio unos segundos, buscando las palabras necesarias para decirle. No estaba nerviosa, era raro, si había algún rastro de nerviosismo en mí, este había desaparecido.

—Voy a ser muy clara, Sasuke. No quiero andarme con rodeos y creo que es mejor hablar esto de una vez —comenté mirándole directamente a los ojos—. Te amo.

Sasuke se tensó y me miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, además… ¿eso era un sonrojo? No, imposible. Eran imaginaciones mías, seguro.

—¿Q-Qué?

—Oh vamos —solté en tono irónico al ver que había tartamudeado—. No me vengas actuando como si nunca se te hubieran declarado. Además, no vine aquí para declararme, vine aquí para dejar claro lo que siento por ti, y punto. Al principio pensé que era un capricho y se me pasaría, pero no… cuando me rechazaste, parece ser que sí, estaba enamorada de ti y lo sigo estando. Quizás… se me llegue a pasar, quien sabe. Nunca había estado enamorada, pero no soy tan tonta como para confundir mis sentimientos.

Él me miraba atónito, sin saber bien qué decir. Yo apreté los puños. No iba a flaquear, no dejaría que aquella debilidad que me había dominado hace tiempo me envolviera otra vez. No iba a ser débil, nunca más… por todos… por mí.

—También pensaba que era un capricho tuyo… —susurró Sasuke bajando la cabeza, evitando mirarme a la cara. No entendía muy bien qué quiso decir con eso, pero después desvié la mirada, viendo a un niño jugando con otro al otro lado del parque.

—Sasuke, dijiste que era una más, no soy nadie especial —dije sin mirarle directamente, pero pude notar que él se sobresaltaba.

—Yo…

—No te estoy echando nada en cara, eres libre de decir lo que te diga la gana —apreté los puños y le miré a la cara, con decisión, se podía notar que tenía muchas ganas de decir algo, pero no sabía qué—. Escucha, he analizado tus palabras y no son tan malas como parecen. Obviamente en el contexto que las dijiste tú no están nada bien, pero en realidad… ya lo he entendido.

El viento me azotó un poco en mi cara y me recorrió un pequeño escalofrío, por lo que me ajusté la chaqueta. Notaba la gran barriga que tenía ahora. Seis meses de embarazo ya.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —la voz de Sasuke sonaba entre seca y sorprendida. Tragué saliva y susurré:

—Ya hablaremos sobre los niños. Si te molesta hablar directamente podemos hacerlo a través de mensajes, no importa.

Él bajó la mirada, si no lo conociera diría que estaba algo dolido. Pero claro… ¿conocía yo a Sasuke lo suficiente como para juzgarle?

—¿No te será muy incómodo? —preguntó de repente. Yo me sorprendí algo, pero luego le respondí rápidamente:

—Sasuke, sigo enamorada de ti. Pero tengo muy claro de que pasará, nada es para siempre. Nada. Por lo tanto… da igual. Al fin y al cabo… eres un chico más entre muchos ¿no?

Lo último que le dije lo dejó impactado y yo me di la vuelta, aunque esperé unos segundos por si tenía algo que decir, pero al ver que no decía nada me fui de allí. Era cierto lo que dije. Nada era pasa siempre, ¿no? Tarde o temprano me pasaría ese enamoramiento que sentía por él. O confiaba en que todo se me pasara.

Y aún así… ¿por qué me dolía tanto el corazón y tenía tantas ganas de gritar?

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, gracias por leer hasta aquí xDD de verdad, intento no decepcionar, pero comprendo si lo hago u_u lo intento, intento hacerlo más emocionante y casi no sé si lo consigo! Pero vuestros reviews me animan demasiado! :DD <strong>

**Por favor, no me seáis tan duras con el pobre Sasuke, no sé si aquí os distéis cuenta de algo sobre él, pero ya más tarde se profundizará sobre él y Sakura, sobre los sentimientos de los dos. **

**Los dos próximos caps serán como "relleno", perdón por eso u_u pero intentaré que sean comedia xD van a ser prácticamente de cómo Sakura pasa del sexto mes de embarazo al séptimo, y luego del sépitmo al octavo xDD en ese octavo mes es cuando profundizaré sobre la relación de Sasuke y Sakura y veremos que pasa :3 **

**Vale, pues aclarado esto, quiero agradecer a: Strikis, Pix-00 (Sana-neeeee! *-*), setsuna17, Brigitte, Msdupree22, Lady Alraune, sweetmaxi18, DULCECITO311, sakura-chan95, Citalliiify, Shaiel, PrettyChiisy2, isiita, inesUchiha, anko96, La venus Negra y la joker.**

**Muchas gracias en serio! *-* me animáis con vuestros comentarios, sé que continúo tarde, pero no lo dejaré colgado! :3 Espero que perdonéis lo del relleno, en serio, pero creo que tener un poco de descanso de tanto dramatismo y todo eso es bueno xDD intentaré que sea comedia buena (?)**

**Vale, no tengo nada más que decir, sin más me despido!**

**¿Reviews?**


	9. Murmullos del pasado (1ª parte)

**Hoooooola… sí, lo sé! Llevo siglos sin aparecer! Pero sabéis? Reescribí este cap unas 13 veces! Sí, 13! (?) No tenéis ni idea de lo mal que lo pasé, escribiendo y entonces comprobar que no me gustaba como quedaba Q_Q por favor, tratad de entenderme… aunque entiendo si estáis enfadados D:! Por encima es un cap de relleno, pero ya sabéis… quería apartarme un poco del SasuSaku (que por cierto, ya todos sabemos que en cannon al final xD), ya que en el fic Sakura aún está confusa y no está preparada para ver a Sasuke… y digamos que él tampoco está para la labor XDD**

**Bien, si alguien aún sigue el fic (que lo acabaré, juro que lo acabaré!) pues aquí está la conti xDD Y sí, todo sabemos que Sakura y Sasuke al final tienen una hija pero… Akito y Obito son los bebés que yo cree y son irremplazables (?)**

_**Disclaimer: **_**Naruto/Naruto Shippuden y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>—¡Joder! ¡El primer día y voy a llegar tarde!<p>

Corría todo lo rápido que podía, notando como sus piernas se entumecían al no estar acostumbradas al alcanzar tal velocidad. Aún así no se detuvo. Estaba llegando, y aún así el tiempo se escapaba con una rapidez sorprendente y él no podía permitírselo. No podía llegar tarde.

Jadeaba cansado, nunca había corrido tan rápido en su vida. Se apoyó contra una pared en cuanto llegó a la puerta del instituto, que se alzaba frente a él. Konoha High School. El famoso y nuevo instituto para niños ricos que había en el centro de Tokyo. Acceder a ese instituto sin tener una buena cantidad de dinero, era casi imposible, sin embargo, él había obtenido una buena beca. Era estudioso, tenía matrículas de honor en casi todas las asignaturas y era el número uno en todo. Ni por asomo era competitivo, solo que se tomaba los estudios demasiado en serio y quería aspirar alto, ser alguien importante.

Torció la boca en cuanto se despegó del muro, habiendo recuperado todo el aire. La puerta de la entrada estaba abierta y accedió rápidamente a ella, viendo que justo entrar, estaban los listados de las aulas y los alumnos que había en cada una. Para su mala suerte, encontrar su nombre entre tantos era como buscar una aguja en un pajar. Eran numerosas listas colgadas en los tablones y parecían interminables. La letra era pequeña y le cansaba la vista. Suspiró frustrado buscando con más rapidez, pero se perdía en los nombres. Repasaba una y otra vez. Pero era un fracaso. Se dijo mentalmente que tenía tiempo, pero no mucho.

Sin embargo, al escuchar sonar el timbre, hizo que diera un sobresalto y entonces lo vio. Memorizó el aula que era y se puso a buscar a ciegas, subiendo al primer piso, pisando con fuerza el suelo. No podía perder más el tiempo. Veía a la gente ingresando en sus respectivas aulas y él seguía corriendo, tratando de encontrar el sitio que le correspondía.

—_¡Mierda! ¡Maldita sea! ¿Dónde demonios está el aula 1-E?_

Se mordió la lengua mientras fruncía el ceño, tratando de no lanzar improperios. No era propio de él y, aparte de eso, no quería que lo miraran mal. Era lo que le faltaba. Que fuera el primer día de clases y que dar una primera mala impresión. No es que quisiera caerle bien a gente falsa y que no ve más allá de las cosas materiales, pero era mejor no llamar mucho la atención para mantenerse al margen.

Subió otro piso más, pensando que no llegaría a su aula a tiempo. Parecía que la clase estaba escondida y no la daba encontrado. Nada más acceder al pasillo del segundo piso se puso a correr de nuevo. Llegó a la esquina, donde tuvo que doblarla… y entonces ocurrió.

Un golpe.

Se oyó un grito de una chica y él se tambaleó hacia atrás por el impacto, pero no se llegó a caer.

—_¿En serio? ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto justo el primer día de clase? _

Miró hacia abajo y vio a una chica de cabello rosa, la cual permanecía con la cabeza agachada, sobándose el trasero. Se sonrojó al descubrir que la falda se le había subido un poco, dejando a la vista aquellos muslos en sus esbeltas y bien formadas piernas. De repente, ella subió la cabeza, encarándolo con sus ojos castaños. Era hermosa, pensó él, demasiado atractiva. Poseía unos rasgos finos y delicados, además de aquel uniforme que se ceñía a la perfección al cuerpo.

Por su parte, ella se quedó prendada mirándolo a él. Sus ojos eran de color verde esmeralda, tan vivos y brillantes que parecían incluso desprender vitalidad por ellos. Y era atractivo, bastante. Su piel morena combinaba a la perfección con el abundante cabello negro que se pegaba a su cara. No, no era negro… si se fijaba era color azul muy oscuro.

—¡Oye tío! ¡Sé un poco más cuidadoso! —le gritó una chica que estaba al lado de la pelirrosa, la cual parecía que se había agachado para ayudarla. Eso hizo que el chico despertara de su estupor.

—Ayako… ¿te hiciste daño? —preguntó otra de gafas con tono tímido, poniendo cara de preocupación.

—Um no —La pelirrosa soltó un suspiro desviando la mirada, notando como sus mejillas se coloreaban.

—¡Oh mierda! ¡Que llego tarde! —exclamó el chico de repente, mirando con disculpa a la pelirrosa de ojos castaños—. ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡En serio!

Ayako se levantó del suelo y se quedó viendo como aquel muchacho de cabello azul oscuro, el cual había confundido con negro nada más verlo, se iba corriendo. En su memoria se quedaron grabados sus ojos verdes, los cuales se le habían quedado mirando fijamente.

—¡Ayako, vamos! ¡Nosotras también llegamos tarde!

La pelirrosa sacudió la cabeza y se dio la vuelta, entonces cuando dio un paso, lo notó. Miró hacia abajo y se fijó en que había pisado una especie de carnet, y cuando se agachó para recogerlo, entonces supo que era de él nada más ver la foto. Y sus ojos se posaron en el nombre que tenía allí, el cual lo identificaba:

"_Haruno Akito"._

**9. Murmullos del pasado (1ª parte)**

¿Habéis visto las típicas películas donde la madre se emociona cuando siente a sus hijos dar patadas contra su barriga? Yo sí, he visto muchas. Pensé que cuando lo sintiera se me saldrían las lágrimas y me pondría a saltar de felicidad.

Pero no fue así.

En este momento solo quería romper algo y maldecir sin descanso a la madre que parió al responsable de que tuviera estos malditos fetos que me estaban atormentando. Pero me contuve. Mikoto-san no tenía la culpa de nada. No es que no me gustara sentir que mis hijos estaban creciendo sin problemas, pero ya me estaban cansando con su insistente pataleo. No es que fuera precisamente agradable, ¡además de que eran dos niñatos los que me estaban pateando! Tampoco es que fuera una tortura… pero ya cansaba.

Suspiré cansada y me senté en el sofá en cuanto noté como parecía que se iban calmando y dejaban de patearme. Seguramente querían salir ya fuera, no era para menos, yo también quería sacarlos de ahí cuanto antes, pero bueno… eso era algo en lo que ya no intervenía yo. He oído de varias veces de los bebés prematuros que nacían antes del noveno mes de embarazado, y normalmente estaban en observación para que todo funcionara correctamente. Para que mis hijos corrieran el riesgo de morir, prefería esperar tres meses más a nacieran sanos y fuertes.

—¿Ya dan pataditas? —preguntó Ino sentándose a mi lado en el sofá. Últimamente pasaba más tiempo en mi casa que en la suya, incluso esta noche se quedó a dormir. Estaba demasiado preocupada por mí y ya le dije que no era necesario. Mi madre había vuelto de trabajar en el extranjero y por suerte no solo estaba en casa, sino también de vacaciones.

Sonreí levemente, la cerda se preocupaba demasiado.

—Sí, ya dan patadas —contesté desviando la mirada. Sin embargo, pude ver como Ino se emocionaba y miraba mi barriga.

—¡¿En serio?! A ver, a ver…

Noté como Ino ponía las manos sobre mi barriga y mi sonrisa se hizo más ancha. A veces era como una niña pequeña que se emocionaba por cualquier cosa.

—Ahora no dan patadas, ya pararon y… —me callé de golpe cuando sentí una leve patada en mi interior—. Pero… ¿cómo? Si habían parado hace nada.

Escuché una leve risa proveniente del interior de la cocina y vi que mi madre salía con dos platos donde había macedonia. Mi boca se hizo agua al verlos, la verdad es que tenía hambre y la macedonia me encantaba, sobre todo como la hacía mi madre.

—No te extrañes si dan patadas a menudo, Sakura. Es lo más normal del mundo, sobre todo si Ino ha tocado tu barriga —comentó mi madre poniendo un plato en la mesa, uno enfrente de Ino y el otro enfrente mío.

Ino y yo nos miramos sin entender y después le pedimos explicaciones con la mirada. Mi madre a veces no se explicaba muy bien, o simplemente dejaba las cosas a medias a posta.

—Mamá… ¿qué significa eso?

—No estoy muy segura, pero creo que este es el mes donde los bebés pueden notar ya los estímulos externos. Si Ino presiona sus manos contra tu barriga, los bebés notan esa presión y se mueven.

Ino miró algo sorprendida a mi madre y después se quedó prendada de mi barriga. Era cierto, no me acordaba de que a Ino le fascinaba todo lo relacionado con la medicina y este tipo de cosas. De hecho, Ino ya había hecho exámenes de ingreso en la universidad y tiene plaza en la facultad de medicina. Era un poco frustrante, yo también iba a hacer medicina este año con ella… pero mis planes se vieron frustrados por el embarazo.

Suspiré resignada. No había nada que hacer, los pequeños que estaban dentro de mí no tenían la culpa de la irresponsabilidad de sus padres.

—Mañana tengo cita en la ginecóloga, supongo que ella me dirá.

Noté como Ino subía la mirada y clavaba sus ojos en mí. Genial, estupendo… eso quería decir que iba a venir conmigo sí o sí, da igual lo que dijera. Puse una sonrisa nerviosa y negué con la cabeza.

…

—Es que si te digo la verdad… ¡pensé que Gaara no me lo pediría! Ese tipo… —comentó Ino caminando conmigo de camino a la consulta de la ginecóloga, hablándome de su vida amorosa con Gaara, el cual parecía haberle pedido por fin que fuera su novia.

Y hablando de eso… de repente me vino a la cabeza Sasuke. Era extraño, hacía ya tiempo que no sabía de él, desde la charla que tuve con él en el parque. No voy a negar que sí había pensando en él, pero ya no me dolía como antes.

"—_Sasuke, sigo enamorada de ti. __Pero tengo muy claro de que pasará, nada es para siempre. Nada. Por lo tanto… da igual. Al fin y al cabo… eres un chico más entre muchos ¿no?"_

Después de haberle dicho aquello, había sentido mi corazón estallar en mil pedazos y que toda la esperanza me abandonaba con rapidez. Tragué saliva y miré hacia frente, tratando de borrar todos los pensamientos relacionados con él. Era obvio que todo lo que sentía no iba a desaparecer sin más, pero al menos quería seguir adelante y no preocuparme por niñerías amorosas que algún día me pasarían.

"—_Sasuke, sigo enamorada de ti. __Pero tengo muy claro de que pasará, nada es para siempre. Nada."_

Exacto. Nada es para siempre… ¿cierto? Sin embargo, incluso tenía curiosidad por preguntárselo a alguien. Me paré en seco mirando hacia el suelo, notando que el ruido que tenía a mi lado se detenía (la voz de Ino, para ser exactos, aunque no la había estado escuchando desde que me metí en mis pensamientos).

—¿Sakura?

Miré hacia delante y la vi con una mirada preocupada. Suspiré pesadamente, odiándome a mí misma por dejar que las emociones me dominaran.

—Ino… tú también piensas que nada es para siempre… ¿verdad?

Ella se quedó mirándome seriamente, sin siquiera sorprenderse. ¿Acaso ella me conocía tanto que ya no tenía secretos para ella? Probablemente. Pasó una mano por su cabello mientras refunfuñaba algo después de estar un rato pensando.

—Hay distintas opiniones sobre eso, cada uno cree lo que mejor le conviene. Yo no podría decir si algo es para siempre o no —Ino hablaba con dificultad, como si costara que le salieran las palabras—. Pero no debes preocuparte por algo así. Todos… te ayudaremos en lo que podamos.

Apreté mis puños, pero no de rabia hacia Ino… no, claro que no, era rabia hacia mí misma. ¿Qué estaba haciendo dependiendo así de los demás? ¡Me sentía igual que cuando murió mi padre y me pasaba todo el día como un vegetal! Todos se preocupaban en exceso por mí, y agradecía su preocupación pero… ya empezaba a ser una carga seguramente.

Mordí mi labio inferior y levanté la mirada, dispuesta a decirle a Ino todo lo que le agradecía que se preocupara por mí. Sin embargo, nada más abrir la boca, ella puso una mano frente a mi cara, como poniendo un stop.

—¡Alto! ¡Me vas a agradecer, ¿verdad?! ¡Pues no acepto tus gracias! —exclamó ella molesta, cruzándose de brazos en el proceso. Me dejó completamente anonada sin saber qué decir.

—¿Eh? —Sí, eso fue lo más inteligente que salió de mis labios.

Ino me miró de reojo y sonrió levemente.

—Fretona… vamos a llegar tarde.

Me sobresalté al oírle decir eso y saqué mi móvil, comprobando la hora. Y efectivamente… si seguíamos entreteniéndonos llegaríamos tarde a la cita con la ginecóloga. Sonreí levemente y guardé el móvil, estirándome un poco. Ino siempre me animaba cuando lo necesitaba, igual que Naruto.

—Pues tenemos que apurar un poco —aclaré mientras soltaba una risita. Vi como Ino sonreía también.

…

Podía decirse que había sido un día bastante productivo, al menos desde mi punto de vista. A pesar de que al principio estaba un poco agobiada por acordarme de Sasuke, a medida que pasaban las horas se me fue olvidando. Ino y yo habíamos quedado con Hinata justo después de la salida del ginecólogo para tomar algo en un bar, en el mismo de siempre. Desde que Hinata se unió a nuestro pequeño grupito, sentía que podía confiar en una persona amable y buena. Obviamente, no me equivoqué. Hinata era un amor de chica.

Al final, por insistencia de Ino más que mía, la ginecóloga aclaró lo que dijo mi madre y, efectivamente, los bebés en esta época podían notar más los estímulos externos y reaccionaban cuando los sentían, moviéndose o dando pataditas. Debía ser duro estar encerrados en mi barriga.

Hinata se mostró emocionada y me preguntaba casi siempre con timidez si podía posar sus manos sobre mi vientre, esperando sentirlos. Al parecer le encantaban los niños, y agradecía interiormente que Naruto no estuviera allí, era capaz de tomar las cosas en un doble sentido y decir: "¡Vamos a hacer niños, Hinata!" Sin duda alguna le patearía en la entrepierna si le oigo decir eso sin ton ni son. Suspiré divertida. No, era imposible. Por mucho que Naruto fuera algo estúpido, tenía dos dedos de frente para ver las cosas.

Después, al final, fuimos al centro comercial. Me apetecía otro helado de chocolate, pero no sabía si era un error. Mi madre me ayudaba en todo lo que podía, sin embargo, al tener dos niños que alimentar aparte de mí, tampoco sabía llevar mi dieta correctamente. Igualmente suspiré tranquila al ver tipos de comida que me recomendaba la ginecóloga aparte de los que no debía hacer durante el embarazo tipo de: "No fumar, no consumir bebidas alcohólicas, permanecer lejos de zonas de fumadores, no hacer ejercicio en exceso a partir del sexto mes de embarazo, hacer reposo en numerosas ocasiones…" y un largo etcétera. Menos mal que me lo había apuntado en una lista, soy de las que memorizan rápido las cosas, pero sobre este tipo de situaciones preferiría mantener una lista por si algo se me escapaba.

Ino seguía insistiendo en que me pusiera faldas, pero supongo que me pasaba lo típico que les ocurría a las mujeres durante el embarazo. Me sentía fea y gorda. Lo de gorda nadie podía negármelo, con dos niños revoltosos cargando en mi vientre me podían decir misa, que yo seguiría pensando lo mismo. Como se notaba que no eran los demás quienes cargaban con ellos. Repito, no es que no quiera a mis hijos, pero también tenía derecho a quejarme ¿no? A lo que iba, mi amiga era una pesada y no tuve más remedio que inventarme otro tipo de excusas para no comprar ninguna. Eso no descartó que Ino comprara todo lo que encontraba a su paso, incluso eligiendo ropa para Hinata, la cual estaba tan cohibida que no se atrevía a contradecir a mi rubia amiga. Ay Hinata, pero que poco te queda aguantar.

—Estaba aburriéndome muchísimo en casa, me alegra mucho de que me hayáis avisado para quedar con vosotras —comentó Hinata tímidamente mientras ponía una pequeña sonrisa y sus mejillas se ruborizaban. Apretó una bolsa que contenía una falda rosa pálido y la puso contra su pecho.

Ino y yo nos miramos un momento y después sonreímos.

—¿Y por qué no íbamos avisarte? Eres nuestra amiga ¿no? —preguntó Ino con autosuficiencia. Yo tan solo rodé los ojos al ver la pose "heroica" de mi loca mejor amiga.

—A pesar de la manera en la que lo dice, es cierto. Eres nuestra amiga.

—¿Cómo que "a pesar de la manera en la que lo dice"? —protestó inflando los mofletes. Hinata tan solo se rió al ver la expresión infantil de Ino, y yo tan solo sonreí de nuevo.

—Gracias…

—¡No quiero escuchar más! ¡LALALALALALALALALA! —Ino empezó a gritar mientras ponía sus manos en sus oídos, caminando con paso apurado, dejándonos atrás. Solté una pequeña risita al ver la cara sorprendida de Hinata, que estaba estupefacta por lo que ocurría.

—¿Qué…?

—Te preguntas que le ocurre a Ino, ¿verdad? Déjala, tiene días en los que se pone así —sonreí aún más al ver su cara de desconcierto—. Creo que le avergüenza que alguien le agradezca algo y por eso se pone así.

Me encogí de hombros y vi perfectamente como los labios de Hinata se curvaban hacia arriba. Era una buena chica, sin duda alguna.

…

Pasaron las horas en un suspiro. De hecho, sospechaba que Ino lo había hecho a propósito, quizás había notado como mi estado de ánimo había caído antes de irnos al ginecólogo. Pero ni modo, ella era experta en animarme en menos de lo que cantaba un gallo. Tenía ese don, y a mí no me molestaba en absoluto.

Después de despedirnos de Hinata nos dirigimos hacia nuestra casa. Estaba oscureciendo, aunque aún se notaba como el sol parecía resistirse en marcharse. Siempre era lo mismo en verano, los días eran más largos. Y aún así, por la noche solía soplar viento cálido y agradable.

—Ya he avisado a mi madre de que me quedaría hoy en tu casa también, mañana ya vuelvo a la mía —comento Ino mientras guardaba el móvil en su bolso extra grande. No sabía porque Ino tenía la costumbre de comprar bolsos tan enormes, aún hoy no sé lo que mete ahí dentro para necesitar tanto espacio.

Empezamos a hablar de cualquier cosa que se nos ocurría y entonces doblamos la esquina, en la cual, después de pasarla, solo teníamos que avanzar dos casas más para llegar a la mía.

—Vete, no quiero volver a verte. ¡Fuera!

Ino y yo nos detuvimos en seco al ver que la gritó eso fue mi madre. Estaba alterada y miraba fijamente a una mujer mayor, en mi opinión aún no era una anciana. Me estremecí al verla, su porte imponía y las caras vestimentas y las joyas que llevaba puestas me hacían preguntarme si era rica o no. Aunque la respuesta parecía obvia.

—Desde que conociste a ese hombre has cambiado demasiado Ayako… aún hoy estoy decepcionada de cómo elegiste vivir —dijo la mujer mientras soltaba un suspiro y se quitaba la llamativa pamela que tenía sobre su cabeza. Fue entonces cuando noté los pálidos cabellos rosáceos que se veían entre las canas.

La sorpresa fue latente en mi cara. ¿Acaso esa mujer era…?

Avancé un paso y entonces pateé sin querer una pequeña piedra que estaba en el camino. A pesar del ruido que hacían las cigarras, se oyó a la perfección como la piedrecita rodaba tras mi patada. Tanto mi madre como la mujer me miraron en mi dirección, sorprendiéndose un poco al verme allí plantada.

—¿Sakura? —preguntó mi madre nerviosa—. Ah vaya, ya es tan tarde… pasa dentro de casa. Tú también Ino, en seguida voy adentro, ¿sí?

La miré a ella y a la mujer una y otra vez, pasando la mirada de una a la otra. No sabía qué hacer. Sin embargo la mujer me miró y soltó una pequeña sonrisa, una burlona y de superioridad, totalmente desagradable.

—Está embarazada, por lo que veo… si no me equivoco va a cumplir los dieciocho dentro de poco, y sin embargo… —Se puso la pamela mientras negaba con la cabeza—. Eso demuestra la clase de educación que le distéis ese hombre y tú.

Mi ceño se frunció de repente y mordí mi labio inferior, a punto de estallar por tener que escuchar lo que decía. Noté como incuso Ino se tensaba a mi lado. No solo me estaba llamando prácticamente puta a la cara, sino que se atrevía a ofender a mis padres. Eso ya era el colmo.

—¡¿Cómo…?! —Empecé gritando totalmente furiosa, pero me vi interrumpida.

—Fuera… ¡fuera! ¡Vete ya! ¡No tenías que volver! ¡No me obligues a armar un escándalo! —A pesar de que mi madre estaba gritando, se contenía lo suficiente para no causar un alboroto. Lo hacía de manera suave y ligeramente alterada, pero se controlaba.

La mujer solo se encogió de hombros y se puso a caminar. Sin embargo, dijo:

—Volveré dentro de unos días…

Mi madre iba a decirle algo, pero no alcanzó a pronunciar sonido ninguno. Ino y yo nos miramos algo extrañadas, aunque con la rabia aún a flor de piel. Se produjo un silencio incómodo y las tres nos quedamos paralizadas en la calle, sin atrevernos a pronunciar ninguna palabra. Finalmente, y para mi suerte, mi madre se movió y nos miró a ambas, que permanecíamos aún sorprendidas por lo sucedido.

—Será mejor que pasemos adentro, os explicaré lo que ha pasado…

…

Ayako suspiró por enésima vez esa mañana, apoyada sobre el marco de la ventana de su aula. Las palmas de sus manos sostenían su mentón mientras miraba con aburrimiento al exterior. Todos las mañanas lo mismo, la misma rutina, las mismas caras, las mismas voces. No cambiaba nada, todo era lo habitual y tedioso, resultaba pesado que siempre fuera lo mismo.

Miró de reojo hacia el interior, donde Yumiko y Akane hablaban animadamente. Bueno, quizás debería decir que Akane era la que hablaba como si no hubiera mañana, Yumiko solo se limitaba a asentir de vez en cuando con una tímida sonrisa. Ayako aún se preguntaba como Yumiko podía ser tan tímida, si seguía así cualquier día sería pisoteada… tenía suerte de tener amigas como Akane y ella, quienes la defendían siempre.

A pesar de tenerlas a ella, Ayako se sentía sola. Siempre, toda su vida. Sus padres decidían por ella, controlaban cada momento de su vida, decidiendo por ella, apostando por ella. La manejaban como si fuera una marioneta, y ella tenía que rechistar. Ya habían escogido a su prometido, habían elegido que clase de personas eran sus amigos, habían decidido con que gente relacionarse. Habían robado su vida completamente.

Sus ojos entonces se enfocaron hacia el patio, donde los alumnos entraban por las cancelas que dividían el instituto de la calle. Un chico de cabello azulado caminaba hablando animadamente con un chico rubio, el cual recordaba que se llamaba Namikaze Minato, otro becado que iba en la misma clase que ella. Se acordaba de la primera vez que tropezó con aquel chico, descubriendo que se llamaba Haruno Akito. Cuando le había devuelto el carnet de identidad, había hecho otro descubrimiento: era inesperadamente amable y era muy fácil y agradable hablar con él. Se había sorprendido a sí misma buscándolo para hablar con él de vez en cuando, pasar el rato con él y sus amigos… para estar a su lado. Y más tarde… para saber porque los latidos de su corazón aumentaban de esa manera cuando estaba con él.

Se sorprendió al ver que Akito había alzado la mirada, sabiendo que estaba siendo observado. El chico sonrió ampliamente y la saludó con la mano, haciendo que ella se ruborizara notablemente y levantara su mano, pero la volvió a bajar rápidamente. No, estaba mal, no podía seguir sintiendo eso por él, era peligroso estar a su lado más tiempo. Tenía que alejarse de una vez por todas. Esquivó el rostro en un gesto de desprecio y se despegó de la ventana, notando como su corazón golpeaba dolorosamente en sus costillas.

Era mejor… que se alejara de él cuanto antes.

…

Mi madre se mantenía quieta sentada en el sofá, con la cabeza gacha. Ni Ino ni yo nos atrevíamos a decirle algo, pero era obvio que queríamos saber qué había pasado antes de entrar en casa y quien era aquella desagradable mujer. Quería saberlo todo.

Abrí la boca para decir algo, el silencio me estaba pareciendo una tortura. Sin embargo, me vi interrumpida por mi madre.

—Sakura, esa mujer era… mi madre. Es decir, tu abuela —dijo mientras retiraba un mechón de cabello hacia detrás de su oreja, con su mano temblando levemente.

Me sorprendí algo al escucharla, pero era cierto… nunca había conocido a mis abuelos maternos. No es que no me hubiera dado cuenta, de pequeña tenía curiosidad de porque no los conocía. Había crecido prácticamente sin abuelos. Mis abuelos paternos murieron antes de que yo naciera, de hecho poco después de que mi padre naciera, mi abuelo paterno había muerto de un ataque al corazón según me había dicho. Y mi abuela materna murió de cáncer cuando mi padre tenía dieciséis años.

Había tenido mucha curiosidad de cómo serían mis abuelos maternos, pero nunca lo mencioné porque había escuchado a mis padres hablar entre ellos pocas cosas sobre ese tema, y mi madre se veía increíblemente nerviosa e intranquila. Así que pensé que era mejor no preguntarle nada. Y así, pasando el tiempo, me olvidé por completo de que tenía abuelos maternos.

—Nunca… he conocido a los abuelos —murmuré por lo bajo y desviando la mirada, viendo como Ino se mantenía en silencio, observando todo desde mi lado. Ella era como de la familia, podíamos comentar ese tipo de cosas delante de ella sin ningún problema.

—No me llevo bien con ellos —susurró mi madre, soltando un suspiro nervioso que al parecer había estado guardando dentro de ella. Se veía nerviosa. Y no quería que estuviera incómoda.

—Mamá, no tienes que contármelo, en serio… no te…

—No, Sakura. Tengo que contártelo… así sabrás porque… tu abuela dijo aquello.

"Eso demuestra la clase de educación que le distéis ese hombre y tú."

Fruncí el ceño al acordarme el tono de superioridad y desprecio que puso cuando mencionó a mi padre. Era mi abuela, sí, pero eso no significaba que pudiera hablar de mi padre como si fuera escoria y yo no odiarla por ello.

—Sakura, no me gusta mencionar este tema, así que intentaré ser lo más breve posible. Tienes derecho a saber lo que pasó cuando conocí a tu padre —empezó relatando mi madre, moviendo sus dedos nerviosamente sobre su regazo—. Conocí a Akito en Konoha High School, que en su momento fue un prestigioso instituto para niños ricos. Es al que acudiste, porque se convirtió en uno público poco después de que tu padre y yo nos graduáramos. En fin… Akito entró allí por una beca, era uno de los mejores estudiantes de todo el instituto y, tenía un "defecto"… era pobre. Su clase social ni siquiera era de clase media baja. Poco después de que su madre muriera en el hospital por cáncer, sus tíos paternos lo tomaron para cuidarlo, era la única familia que le quedaba. Pero eran pobres, apenas tenían para gastos y Akito tenía que trabajar después de clase. Aún así, sacaba notas excelentes. Tenía una fuerza de voluntad enorme y yo le admiraba por eso.

»Yo era una chica de clase alta, mis padres eran ricos. Sin embargo, en mi casa había de todo menos amor. Tus abuelos decidieron todo mi futuro sin consultarme, me comprometieron con un hombre que no conocía de nada sin preguntarme por mi opinión y pensaron que era la forma en la que debería ser. Una chica educada y que respondía a sus exigencias sin importar nada más.

»Pero entonces, tu padre y yo empezamos a acercarnos. Accidentalmente, el primer día de clase, tropezó conmigo y se le cayó su carnet de identidad, pero no me atrevía a devolvérselo. Un día reuní el valor y fui personalmente a entregárselo. Y desde ese día, comenzamos a hablar y a conocernos. Antes de que me diera cuenta… me había enamorado de tu padre. Obviamente mis padres se opusieron. ¿Cómo iban a permitir que un chico que no conocían de nada, y además pobre, se casara con su hija? Era un escándalo. Sin embargo, yo quería a tu padre… y me enfrenté a ellos por él, quería estar a su lado y no seguir siendo más la marioneta de mis padres así que… al final, tu abuelo me dijo que me desheredaría si me casaba con tu padre. Y bueno, creo que te imaginas lo que pasó. A partir de ahí… no he vuelto a verles hasta que tu abuela vino hoy.

Me quedé en silencio, procesando la información. ¿Mi madre había sido desheredada porque se había casado con mi padre? ¿Renunció a todo… por él? Era algo surrealista, pero en cierto modo tenía sentido. Mi padre a veces decía que mi madre era increíble, que no se la merecía y que tenía que tener algo mejor. A pesar de ser una versión resumida, me había calado hondo. No sabía que había tanto detrás de la historia de mis padres, era precioso que le quisiera tanto y que mi padre hubiera podido corresponder a sus sentimientos.

—Mamá, yo… —No tenía palabras, sin embargo, había una duda que me asaltaba—. ¿Puedo saber que quería la abuela?

Mi madre apretó los labios, pero tan solo suspiró y miró hacia otro lado.

—Me vino a decir… que tu abuelo ha muerto. Y quiere que tú y yo vayamos al entierro.

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>Os esperabais esto? No mintáis, seguro que sí (?) Vale, me centré un poco en Ayako y Akito porque no solo los tenía olvidados, sino que hace un mes más o menos me vino la inspiración y me puse a pensar cómo se pudieron conocer y como fue su historia… y resultó esto! Os gusta la pareja? Queréis que siga poniendo cositas de ellos?<strong>

**Siento si no fue de vuestro agrado :c Además, tranquilizaos… NO ME ESTOY DESVIANDO DE LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL! Como mucho esto durará para el siguiente cap y ya, os lo prometo c: a partir de ahí no tendréis que saber más del relleno y nos enfrentaremos de nuevo al SasuSaku (?)**

**La verdad es que tenía pensado hacer un mini-fic donde cuente la historia de Ayako y Akito... pero de momento solo se queda en un proyecto que no sé si se llevará a cabo o no xDDD Vosotros y mi inspiración decidís (?)**

**Ah sí, quería agradecer a: setsuna17, DULCECITO311, inesUchiha, Me, alice, Guest (poned algún nombre por favor xD), YUE, Guest (de nuevo… xD), soniacerecito, anko96, Pix-00 (Sana-nee *-*), RAYMAR, DuniXe, Miyuki-chan, Syuu-300, melisa contador y aoi-chan.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! Y lamento la tardanza D: me pondré a escribir pero YA. A ver si para enero tengo la conti lista :DDD Ahora que tengo inspiración, nadie me la quita (?) Muchas gracias de verdad, sin vosotros esta historia ya se había quedado estancada :33. Un abrazo enorme!**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
